Like The Clouds in the Sky
by The mental patient
Summary: These twins are normal.Their God-brothers are not. Read what happens when Cloud has babies.......you know you want to...Pairings: Soriku, Akuroku, and Cleon with sides of Zemyx and Xemsaix.
1. Babies

"AAAAH!!!!" He screamed as the Doctors told him he was almost done. Just one more push.

"Come on baby you can do this!" The brunettes next to him said holding his hand for support.

The blonde giving birth was in fact a male. There were very few cases like this in Twilight town, and when it did happen the news was all over it. They'd come from North,East, West, and South, just to see the the man give birth. The last time this happened it was in the early 1970's, and not many knew about it. The few who did calling it an abomination. However those people were outnumbered by the growing number of gay-friendly, and gay people, loving the idea of the opposite sex giving birth, more so the idea of anyone being able to. Though, their were some catches. For one, only the men in the Strife line could give birth. Their family was probably world famous for this trait, and this trait alone brings us to the story...

"UGH!!" The blonde screamed tightening his grip on the husbands hand. The other gripping the side of the Hospital tub. He wanted to have a Home birth, but in case something went wrong he, he did it at the hospital. The water came up just under his hips. It was hard to move around from the size of his stomach. It was bigger then normal, doctors said that it was probably looking big because he himself was so small, however part of him doubted that.

"Okay I need you to relax, sense there are no drugs there is gonna be some pain." The doctor said under her mask.

The pain was becoming unbearable for the blonde. "I c...I can't...I can't..." Cloud said about to give up.

"Cloud,love, I know this hurts but you have to get thought this...this is our kid...the ones we so lovingly planned and made....I need you to relax, and _breath_, the more you relax the easier and less painful it is, baby." The brunette said sternly and affectionately, receiving a pained smile and a quick peck from Cloud.

"Thank you...." Cloud said focusing on breathing. He then smirked through his pain contorted face. "..._Squall_...." Cloud mocked knowing the elder didn't like that name. Leon stared before smiling.

"I'll get you back later for that..."

"Alright, I think their ready!" The woman doctor yelled, she briefly swiped the short bang from her forehead.

"Alright.... this is it baby, you ready?" Leon said looking to Cloud. Cloud nodded sitting up in the tub preparing himself.

"Okay...one..." The doctor yelled sternly.

"Two...." She said, positioning herself for the baby. Cloud tensed.

"Three! PUSH!!" She said.

"AAAAGH!!!" Cloud let out a yell pushing.

"Cloud relax your tense!" Leon said still holding his hand. Cloud nodded

This was proving to be very difficult. Cloud started to breath again trying to relax. He took Leons advise, and thought of something relaxing. He remembered going to an Ultrasound. Leon asked if he wanted to know the gender, refusing wanting it to be a surprise. He thought back to when he was just 3 months pregnant and Leon would always kiss and rub his belly. He remembered all the time he spent looking for a house with three bedrooms, for him and Leon, the baby, and Leons friend, Hatori. Only for Hatori to say he was married, and was going to live with his wife, when he was around six months pregnant.

Then cloud smiled as he remembered what happened when he was in his Sixth month. They'd been on the beach all day and it was the afternoon. The sunset looked like a giant chip hiding behind the ocean. Cloud chuckled, remembering Leons artistic, and _Romantic_, way of describing it. Cloud was just about ready to go home when Leon said he had something to ask him.

Cloud hadn't been the least bit suspecting considering Leon was his usual stoic self. However, Cloud did notice Leon fidgeting with his pocket often. Then Leon had got down on one knee, Cloud thought he had to tie his shoe, or he dropped something. Though instead of tying his shoe, Leon had taken out a lovely ,Navy blue, velvet, case and had it open with the biggest rock to go on a engagement ring, shining at Cloud. Cloud couldn't contain his happiness as Leon proposed to him. Effectively cutting him off with a kiss and repeatedly yelling yes.

Leon telling him to stop yelling like that before he felt the need for another baby.

All Clouds frustration and pain melted away with the precious memory, and the baby came out with a painless, and smooth push. The baby was now fully out.

The baby had blonde hair that was soft to touch, with pale skin and beautiful round blue eyes. Even if it was just cause all baby's are born with blue eyes, Cloud was certain it would stay.

"Okay! there you are little one,Here's the first baby!" The doctor said giving it to other doctors to clean.

"_THE_!?" Leon and Cloud gaped simultaneously. She should have said ''your the first baby'', because 'the' implied there would be more.

"Why yes you still have another baby to go....your having Twins remember?" The Doctor said polity.

Cloud and Leon stared. Cloud realizing his tummy was still big. Leon just astonished at what fertilizers could do to an egg.

Then Cloud let out a huge tooth smile, and grabbed Leons hand.

"Aerith I want you to call all my family and friends, and tell them to come down here, I want you to tell Sesshomaru to bring another car seat, crib, and baby blanket...Leon..." Cloud finished gaining his Fiancee's attention. "I need you to stay here and support me, and stick by my side _no matter what_..." Cloud said seriously.

Leon nodded "Of Course......" He said lovingly.

"Okay..." The doctor assumed her position.

"One...."

"Two..." Cloud relaxed his body.

"Three!"

----------------------------------------------

Cloud woke up with Leon and the rest of his friends waiting in chairs, Leon at his side holding a brown haired baby. He saw the other baby on his chest sleeping silently. He watched how its chest rose, and fell, with each breath the baby took.

Cloud had gotten through his pregnancy!

He smiled. He was a mommy. A proud one at that.

"What are we naming them?" He heard another ask with a deep, stoic, voice. He looked to his left and noticed It was Leon. He saw how Leon seemed mesmerized with the brunette baby. He was staring at it with the smallest of smiles, stroking its belly, holding its fingers, humming softly.

"I don't know yet......." Cloud said as he continued to stare.

"There boys....." Leon stated. Cloud smiled looking down to his blonde baby. He was still sleeping.

"I say we call the one with the dark hair Megatron!!" A red haired boy looking to be at least four said happily as he danced around Cloud.

"Reno sit down, your gonna scare them, and your making Axel cry..." Hatori said bouncing a one-year-old Axel in his arms. The baby had a small mane of bright red hair, and the most beautiful almond shaped, Jade eyes. Hatori loved all his sons, but was curious as to why they were all born with bright Reddish hair, excluding Ichigo, though he was a tent away from it. He also wondered why Axel had the resemblance of a kitten.

Kissing him on the forehead to stop the crying, he turned to Riu."Our kids look _weird_...." He said.

"Their your fertilizers......" She said holding Ichigo, a seven-year-old boy with bright Orange hair in her arms. He was chewing idly on a Twizzler.

"Well your the one who gives birth to little Red-haired-Cat peoples..." he said chuckling as Riu glared.

Riu got up to look at the babies."Jeez Cloud, I wish I had your jeans, I wanted blonde babies, but Renji came, I got close with Ichigo, had another one, and the next two popped out red again...and here you get a Blondie on the first try...._lucky_." Riu said smirking.

"Oh Riu don't say that! I think having abnormally strong, and skinny babies, with Jade eyes, and Bright Reddish hair would have been my wish had I not foretold you'd have em'. I wanted to name my baby after a car part too but you took that. Now were even." Cloud teased. Riu rolled her eyes good-naturedly

"I thought you said _Ichigo _was your Idea?" Leon questioned. Cloud giggled at his simpleness.

"Yes Leon, your right, I did want that one." Cloud said pecking him on the cheek.

Riu smiled warmly. Though she'd always thought Cloud and Tifa would hit it off sense grade school, she thought they were even more beautiful. "Speaking of names! what are ya' namin' the little people?" She said her country accent coming through a bit. She was born in Korea, raised in Kentucky! Though, she knew every language possible.

"Hum.......I thought I'd name this one Skye (said sky)....." Cloud said. pointing to the brunette baby.

"Oh that's so pretty, and it fits sense your Cloud, and He's Skye. Like the clouds in the sky!" Riu cooed.

"Well....can't we call it something more boyish at least?" Leon said. Skye sounded to....girlie.

"Okay...." Cloud said was about to change his mind, not wanting to see Cloud sad.

Riu was a little solemn too before she had an Idea. "Sora!" she shouted happily.

"What?" Cloud said trying to calm the babies down from her outburst.

"Sora..." she said quieter."It means 'Sky' in Japanese. It doesn't sound girlie, and it even means the same thing too!" She said proud of her self.

Cloud looked at Leon, Leon looked at Cloud. They smiled.

"Riu...this is probably the only time I'm _ever_ gonna say this.......but I'm glad you know so many languages.....and I love that name." Cloud said smiling at Sora.

"Yes!" Riu said fist pumping. Hatori stood up quickly almost dropping Axel.

"Baby be careful you _are_ pregnant ya' know!" He said sternly.

"With_ your_ kid......_again_.......and knowing your weird genetics he'll pop out with that _same_ Bright red maine Renji,Reno,and Axel have..." She sighed.

"And knowing your _wonderful_ mothering, he'll be just as _quiet_ and _smart, _as the first four" Hatori said sarcastically, receiving chuckles from around the room.

"Perra estúpida necesidades para conseguir un trabajo de verdad!" Riu shouted in spanish angrily.

Ichigo chuckled at his mothers words.I guess her Spanish lessons did pay off for something.

---------------------------------------

"Wiku!"

A small girlish looking brunette boy was looking high and low for his Silver haired friend. He was wearing a white Moogle baby shirt. His face was covered in a few chocolate crumbs from the cookie he'd eaten earlier. His Diaper had designs of cupcakes and ice cream on it.

The brunette had declared that sense he was now able to walk, it was only logical he start choosing his own diapers. Cloud agreed smiling lovingly at his sons cuteness.

"Wiku?" The brunette asked again. His short chubby legs waddling over to the five adults sitting on the patio talking comfortably amongst one another.

"What is it Sora,baby?" Cloud asked affectionately, always having time for his babies.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, have you seen Wiku?" Sora said with a cute concerned expression on his face.

"Weren't you two playing Hide-and-seek?" Riu stated smiling kindly. Giggling at Sora forget fullness as he just stared. Then as if a light bulb flicked on in his head, he smiled a big, adorable five-toothed smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said excitedly and giggled, the sound coming out gargled slightly due to chubby cheeks.

Cloud couldn't resist but to snuggle, and kiss him lovingly.

"Mommy!" Sora said giggling as Cloud blew on his tummy, Sora burst out laughing."Haha! stop it!" he said through fits of adorable laughter.

"Okay okay, I'll stop but you gotta stop being so cute and sweet, okay?" Cloud said jokingly.

"I can't help it Mommy, weren't you the one who dipped me in sugar when I was born?" Sora said.

The other adults laughed along with Sora as Cloud smiled with them.

"Oh! I have to look for Wiku bye bye!" Sora said running off on chubby legs waddling and jiggling. Again forgetting him and Riku were playing Hide- and-go-seek.

After the pregnancy they'd been rich from the numerous proposals of money just to get family pictures of the twins. All of which they refused. Cloud didn't want his family exploited like some new show. However upon refusal he'd gotten even more famous from the book he'd written from his experience being a pregnant Dad. Selling out in stores all over the world. Who wouldn't want to know what it was like being a man and giving birth? No one. However the question that everyone had was just how did he give birth without getting a C-section? Oddly, In Clouds last month of being pregnant.....he became a woman. Needless to say he freaked. However, Leon had read all about this and was prepared for it.

Don't worry. It grew back, Good as new.

"Hmmm........don't you love kids?" Cloud said grabbing Leon's hand and smiling after Sora. They were in the backyard which was large.

"They have there moments......" Hatori said lowly as he blew on his hot beverage.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You only say that because your children are little Demons in the form of children...." He sipped his drink.

"And your point is?....." Hatori said the other adults laughing briefly in turn.

"We love them though......no matter how many times Kyo manages to attack the milk even though he can't walk, or how many times Ichigo and Reno fight over who gets to molest Axel, or who gets to torture daddy, who gets the first slice of cake, or the times Reno and Axel decide my back yard is a frigging fire pit......" Riu said chuckling.

" I took Renji to get his Tattoo's yesterday...." Hatori said.

"What did he get?" Leon asked interested.

"Well he decided sense my tattoo was on my face, He'd get one on his..." Hatori said stroking the tribal tattoo running from his mid-back to the side of his face. He flipped his long black hair back out of his face.

After He met Riu, he realized that he wasn't waiting for anything anymore. He continued to be a doctor and nurture those in the sohma house hold for a few years. Eventually he fell in love with Riu and they had kids. All of which kinda showed him why to 1) use a condom 2)live a little. He'd gotten the tattoo awhile ago after befriending a man named Zell. He was originally forced into it, but later grew a liking to the tattoo.

After quitting his job to help raise the children, he now owned a restaurant. Riu ran as manager. He rather loved being the stay at home Dad. So much he grew his hair out. Why cut it? He wasn't pressed to look neat. However the hair only made him look younger in Riu eyes, she wasn't complaining. His hair reached down to his lower back. Which was long considering his height.

Riu barely went to work anyway sense all the earning came from her workers work. Considering the figures workers alone earned, they couldn't care any less if money was being deducted. Leaving Riu and Hatori to be tortured everyday by their five sons.

Hatori had decided that ounce they were thirteen, they could get a tattoo anywhere they wanted, as a tradition. However, piercings were only allowed to ones who proved they wanted one.

"That's sweet..." Cloud cooed. He wanted something he could share with Sora and Roxas as a family tradition like Hatori but he just didn't have anything he could give.

At the moment They all had kids. Sora and Roxas were two.

Then came Hatori and Riu's kids. Kyo the youngest was one, then Axel was three, Reno was five, Ichigo eight, and Renji thirteen. All of which had green eyes, from their Father, and Bright, Red hair from their Aunt Yami. All of which except for Ichigo and Kyo, who's hair was Bright Orange, with Brown eyes from their mother. Ichigo liked his hair and he at least had the cocky attitude to match the rest of his family, and he use to always get in trouble too. However, as a baby, Kyo had yet to cause any trouble at all. The rest began to question his relation to them.

Then there was Sesshomaru, who was single at the moment, the mother having went in a comma after Kadaj who was four, was born. Sephiroth who was thirteen, and Loz ten, were the only one who really knew her, but in honesty never had many memories of her. Riku was the same age as Axel, the quite Yazoo, was five like Reno.

"I'm taking Sephiroth to get his ear piercing tomorrow..." Sesshomaru said.

"Same place as always?" Riu asked.

"Yeah, right Cartilage....as always"

The adults began to drift back into conversation naturally.

"Leave me alone Axel!" a short chubby blonde screamed at a skinny red-headed boy with huge, almond, jade green eyes, who stood only about four inches taller than the other. He ran over to the patio with the adults who stopped talking to listen.

"Roxy please? I thought you loved me too!" Axel said disappointed as He caught up to Roxas.

" I do love you I'm just not ready for a commitment Ax..." Roxas said shyly and sadly.

"Wait what are you guys moping about?" Hatori asked.

"Well Axel-"

"I wanna marry Roxas!!!" Axel cut Roxas off blurting out.

Leon effectively choked on his drink, while Hatori's eye twitched, Cloud and Riu simply giggling loving all of it, smirking.

" Well......uhm.....Roxas? do you..." Leon finished lamely.

"Of course!.... but I just don't think I'm ready! I mean with the kids,and he needs your blessings, and the bills, and then he's gotta get a job!.....its just too much daddy...." Roxas finished sadly. Axel shoulders slumped.

Cloud couldn't stand seeing any kid sad.

"Well......I can look after the kids.....Axel can work for Sesshomaru at the store, and use the money to pay bills, but if you guys earn enough money to buy one you don't have to, As a matter of fact I'll buy the house! So all you two need to do is raise money for food for the kids!" Cloud said happily.

"Really?!" Roxas and Axel said simultaneously. Cloud nodded fervently.

"Well....what about daddy's blessings?......." Roxas asked cautiously.

"Well you have mine! Leon?....." Cloud said cheekily. Leon was biting his thumb not wanting any part of this conversation. "Does Axel have your blessings?" Cloud said smirking knowing this was Killing Leon.

Leon was stuck. On one hand, if he said no, He'd have to put up with Roxas crying and moping about true love. On the other hand, if he were to say yes, Axel would have a free ticket to act even crazier around him, and worse........He might call him....._Dad_......Leon did not like the idea of the first person Roxas falls for being his best friends son, of course not the best friend with sane, and tranquil kids, who could actually manage a job and kids someday, but the one with crazy red hair, off green eyes, and creepy smiles that made you piss your pants, and beg for mercy upon their devilish ways....course not....What made it worse......

It was _Axel_........

"Uhm........Roxas sweetie......don't you think your ....rushing?" Leon said hating how serious everyone was being with this. They were kids! The haven't even reached double digits yet, and their asking him for his blessings, and planning on kids!

"Well.....what do you mean?...."Roxas said face growing troubled. His blue moogle shirt rising too high on his belly, revealing a chubby tummy with a belly button to make any mommy want to hug and kiss it. His blue dinosaur diapers were just as cute.

"Well.....Roxas......you guys have all the time in the world.......you said yourself you didn't think you were ready?" Leon said unsure of what else to say. Cloud gave him a pleading look. He sighed inwardly.

"And......besides.......Axel has my blessing already, You don't need to do all the other stuff now though.......spend this time to date and get to know each other......try working on your relationship....that sound good cupcake?" Leon said to Roxas.

Roxas smiled and nodded"Yeah me and Axel are gonna go talk about our relationship! That way when we have sex together we already know everything!" Roxas ran off with Axel by the arm. A dumbstruck Leon staring at the ground wide-eyed. Cloud was almost certain he'd gotten a stroke.

"I.....I'm going........teacups....no eggs..........._no eggs_.....so he can't..............not..........possible............frosted flakes..........fire......._pyro_" Leon chanted to himself. Cloud just put his arm on his lovers shoulder to calm him down.

'_Aww my poor Le-le having a nervous breakdown....mmm......I love him......_.' Cloud thought smiling.

Cloud handed Leon some tea receiving a 'Thanks'. Leon began drinking the beverage to relieve his headache.

"hmm.........well sense Axel's mine, not to mention he's a Hakamura, I think It's nice that at least Roxas can walk away from this-if he can still walk- and say he had a good time....." Hatori said smirking as Leon choked on his Tea coughing.

"Is my mental health nothing but _a game_ to you!?" Leon asked very frustrated.

"Certainly. Shall we have another go?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know It just came to me like......Strawberries and whip cream........

I want cheesecake................SQUIRREL!!!!

anyways **Read & review**.....

they make me write faster..........


	2. Removing

"Cloud what about this one what do we name him?" Leon the Blond baby in his arms.

"I don't know.........I only thought we'd have one baby...."Cloud said chuckling nervously.

Leon sighed. "Any suggestions?.........."

"Well.............Axel got his name from his Grandfather 'Lae Hakamura'. He did a lot of bad things but we thought it would be nice. Then we thought sense We wanted Axel to be everything he wasn't able to be,we'd add a letter, to show he was alike but different......and well........we chose 'x'........Sense every other possible combination was either lewd, off, or girlie, we went with Axel!" Riu clapped.

"So........your saying I should name him after my grandfather 'Se'?" Cloud said.

"No! I'm saying why don't you try adding a letter!" Riu said frustrated.

"To Cloud?!" He said confused.

"To _Sora_!" She said incredulously.

"That's good, because the only good name anagram that came to mind was Cloudex.....and that sounds like Cleanex.........and I don't raise Tissue......." Leon said receiving a chuckle from his lover.

"Yes sweetpea, your anything but soft, light, healthy for the nose....." Cloud teased.

"Mmmhmm........but I'm still _hard_, _heavy_, good for the skin........." Leon said. Rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Well.......Sorax?" Riu asked.

"I _like_ that one......." Hatori said smirking.

"I am not naming my child _Sore-ass_, thank-you-very-much." Leon said snootily.

"Rosax?" Reno guessed.

"No.......makes me think of that _little_ demon...." Leon said spitefully pointing to Axel.

I know that's so mean, but you must understand, Leon has a good reason. When Axel was born, he peed on Leon.

What do you mean 'and'? that was it....

"Leon just don't try cursing my baby.......any ways I was thinking maybe we could go with Sora-"

"Roxas!" Cloud piped cutting off Riu.

"Eh?" the others said.

"Roxas, you remember My cousin, Roxanne? Oh Le-le please say yes, I love that name!" Cloud begged Leon.

Leon was never able to resist the man, waring his famous pout.

"Yeah, sure........But if that name makes his d-"

"Oh trust me Leon the _name_ wont be doing that........." Hatori smirked as Leon's eye twitched.

Yes, he'd make a fine uncle indeed.........

-------------------------------------------

"So I was tinkin...." Sora said thought fully as he colored in a picture of a bunny, Riku layed on the ground next to him staring at his work.

After about an hour, Sora finally found Riku. However, not because he actually caught him, but because Riku had been hiding for so long he feared he might starve and die.

"Bout' what?" Riku asked. He was sprawled out on his tummy. Sora on his big baby butt, sitting Indian style.

" Bout' our future Wi! what are we gonna do! We can't just sit here N' rot Ku!" Sora explained gesturing his arms wildly.

When reading, remember Sora was unable to pronounce 'R's, opting to replace them with 'W's. So said sentence was said sounding more like "Bout ow fucha Wi! what aw we gonna do?! We can't just sit heya N' wot Ku!'.

Riku sat up."Sor what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, Wiku!" Sora said eyes widening.

"What!?" Riku asked confused.

"I don't know........I read somewhere couples argue a lot and I thinked we should try it out........." Sora said giving a shy smile. Chubby cheeks making it ever so cute.

Riku chuckled "They do?"

"Sure they do!" Sora said getting in Riku's face with a big smile. Riku blushed.

"ooo...Wiwi your face is _reeeed_ what cha' tinkin bout?" Sora said moving his chubby legs in a scissor-like motion like a girl waiting for gossip. Which was actually highly accurate, only he was a boy waiting for gossip.

"It's nothing Sor....." Riku said.

Sora stared." Do you like Kiwi?" Sora asked randomly.

"Yeah...I guess.....a little sweet but its nice......" Riku said.

"No! not the fruit silly, the person!" Sora said giggling.

"Sora we don't know anyone w-" Riku finally got what Sora was asking and blushed "Oh......Kairi?" He said unsure.

"Yeah! that person..." Sora giggled then whispered " Do you like her?" He asked.

" Well.......I use too.....but-"

"So you don't?" Sora said as if confirming something.

"No...I guess not..." Riku said rubbing his neck nervously. "Why?Does she like me?" Riku said a little repulsed.

"No! I was just.......Tinkin' again I guess" Sora said.

Riku never did understand the way Sora's mind worked. He noticed Sora look up with very round light blue eyes, batting his eyelashes at Riku,smiling. Riku blushed.

_'Don't boys like girls?' _Riku thought.

Sora proceeded to move closer, until his arms straddled Riku's Legs, with both hands on either side of him. Riku couldn't help but stare.  
_  
'Whatever, If Leon can like Cloud, than I can like Sora'_ Riku said rather happy with his decision.

All coherent thought went out the window as Sora kissed him on his nose. Riku's face aflame, with blushing.

"I.......hum.......wh-"

"I kissed you..." Sora answered simply, cutting him off.

"wh-"

"cause you looked really cute......." Sora giggled out.

"wh-"

"When you said you didn't like Kairi."

silence.

"Do-"

"Uh-huh!" Sora said grabbing on to Riku's shoulders giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Riku smiled a sort of goofy smile. Well.......He'd just received his Birthday, Christmas, Valentines, and New years present.

------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Axel lay in Roxas bed Sleeping.

They had long then passed out from video games, marriage planning, Movies, Wedding dress planning, Junk food, Wedding Cake planning.

That was probably the only thing Leon liked about Axel. The fact that they clicked so well, and made his oldest son happy was good enough for him.

He left out the room, grabbing the door and closing it quietly.

_'Thats what I get for flirting with sexy Blonde men......two kids, and a potential rapist....'_ He glanced at the door and walked downstairs.

_Im happy......._

--------------------3 years later----

"Sora, are you ready?!" Cloud yelled from the bottom of the stairs to his youngest baby. Even if he was five now he would always be his baby.

Sora was so excited. He could make new friends, and talk to more people, and he could learn new things!Plus, it was winter so Christmas was coming!

He gave himself a look-over. He was still chubby, not fat, not flubbed, or anything gross. Just chubby.

Cloud always called him a Turtle because 1) he was always going slow, then Roxas wasn't any better. 2) Turtles have big humps on their backs, so did Sora. Only Sora's hump was called a butt. One that Leon would tease and say he got from his Other father. Cloud saying the contrary.

His wore a T-shirt with a Papou fruit, with navy blue Japanese symbols saying ''Love fruit''.He wore Snow boots with the same picture on them, His pants tucked inside the boots. Over that, a light brown winter jacket that came to his knees also. It was Cloud's old Jacket, he gave it to Sora figuring he'd grow into it. Sora wore a very warm Red scarf, with red ear muffs.

Giving himself a goofy looking thumbs up he went out his room.

"Yeah I'm ready mommy!" Sora yelled running down stairs.

"Sora! what took you so long!" Roxas shrieked. He was wearing something similar to Sora only his coat was white with a blue scarf. And he preferred a moogle design, with the Japanese kenji writing ''sweet''

" _I'm sorry_, I wanna look good for my first day!" Sora said imitating a model as he went to get breakfast.

"Well sense you took so long you guys may have to get a pop tart and go" Cloud said putting on his jacket.

"B-but... I just wanted to look _cu~te_!" Sora whined. Cloud smiled lovingly.

"Honey, you have my genes. Trust me, you don't_ have_ to try." Cloud said receiving a devious giggle from Sora.

"Yeah, Yeah. And you still spend hours on your hair Cloud" Leon said coming from up stairs.

"_Yeah, Yeah. And you still spend hours on your hair Cloud_" Cloud mocked Leon in an exaggerated low voice.

" Oh so mature, my love" Leon said. Cloud grabbed his keys and stuck his tongue out and walked out the door to the car. Roxas and Sora waddling after.

"What no response!" Leon yelled to them. Cloud opened the car door before turning to Leon.

"_What no response_" Cloud mocked again.

When Cloud pulled up to the school it wasn't very big. It had orang-ish bricks, sort of blending with the Teal roof. There were parents walking their kids in all over the place. Cloud took to driving, because he felt rather unsure of the community. Having moved their with his friends when Roxas and Sora were born. It was a while, but not when you only go to the park, the store, and the bank.

Cloud un-buckled Sora and then Roxas. They jumped out Clouds van and Cloud followed them inside.

Their was already someone waiting for them when they came in.

"Hello, ma'am! your kids are gorgeous, are they new?" A woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes said. She wore a pale green cocktail dress, covered by a white sweater. She looked descent enough. Though, Cloud could swear she was talking to him.

"Ma'am?" The lady asked again seemingly looking at Cloud. Cloud looked behind him. Who was she talking to?

"A-are you speaking to me?" Cloud asked unsure. The woman gave him a _duh_-look before responding.

"Uhm....yes ma'am......I'm speaking to _you._.." She said as if Cloud was mentally challenged.

"Watch the attitude, girl......." Cloud snapped "I'm not a woman, and I don't work for you, you work for me, got it?"

"Y-yes ma-I mean, sir......sir" She said quickly. She really hadn't meant to be rude, she just hadn't realized Cloud was a man. She supposed that was her fault for not asking. Though she didn't want to be rude if he was a woman.

"Good......Sora,Roxas" Cloud said commandingly. Sora and Roxas gave him their full attention taking on a military stance hand to their sides like soldiers.

"Yes, mommy, Cloud, sir!" They said Simultaneously. Cloud gave a serious look to both before breaking into a full out smile at them, causing his children to melt in their mothers love. Both Twins smiling like kittens after milk.

"I want you both to be good, and try your best on everything, and when you get back, I'll have some warm cookies for ya!" Cloud cooed, while hugging each boy, kissing their heads.

Leon told him if he kept babying them they'd grow up to be wuss. Cloud couldn't help it, how many other men got to be mommys? Not many, in fact he was probably the only one at the moment. He was taking full advantage of being a mommy, and loved every second. He wanted his children to love every second too. At least the parts he could control.

"Okay mommy!" Sora said, Roxas nodding and smiling also.

Kissing them on the fore-heads ounce more he turned to . He smiled warmly, stunning The woman. She'd never seen such a beautiful man, maybe handsome, but never beautiful.

"Can I trust you to look after my children ?" Cloud said grinning.

"Of course " She said reassuringly. Cloud made to leave being pulled back by a hand. looked as if trying to determine something

"I'm sorry for the miss hap....It's just last week a 'Squall Leonheart' came in and he had talked about his children's enrollment, and gave me pictures. I saw he was married by the ring..........and then I saw you........and no offense but you look so beautiful, and I just guessed......" She finished lamely

"Its fine.....I trust you to watch my children either way....I'll leave you to your work" Cloud began to walk again before stopping at the same voice.

"Mr. Strife?" She said.

"Yes?" He said turning around. Mrs. Wine ran up to Cloud and looked shy.

"Uhm.......who was the Surrogate?" she said lowly. She felt embarrassed for even asking, but thought she could at least try to.

Cloud smirked. " I didn't get one....." He said walking to his van.

Mrs. wine watched him leave not really understanding his words.

_'I don't think I understand these words........_' She thought. As she walked back inside Sora and Roxas were giggling about something. Sora face was red from trying to hold his laughter.

"And then what if the spaghetti was her hair!" Sora said both him and Roxas breaking into laughter.

Upon closer speculation found that Roxas and Sora looked familiar.

"Sora, your so silly!" Roxas said while laughing.

Wait....Sora? That sounded so familiar to her. Like she read it somewhere.

"Oh be quiet Roxas, you were thinkin' it too!" Sora giggled.

Roxas........wait a sec.......

she froze....

That was Cloud. _The_ Cloud Strife.

_'Author Of ''The man who gave birth'''_ She let a loud squeal. That had been her favorite book for the longest time, and still 'd been utterly astounded by the book. She'd didn't believe the myths about the Strife family. Not until the book and the pregnancy. She was friends with the Doctor who helped with the birth. The Doctor had physical proof that it was real.

The Umbilical cord.

As Gross as it was, Mrs. Wine was a Scientist, and tested in the field of Genetics. She had been comparing the Fibers to the one of his old blood samples. It was a match. Sense Men don't have umbilical cords it was then announced that a man had in fact had a baby.

Amazing her completely to no end......

The very fact stood out beautiful among all her other research. She'd wanted nothing but to talk with Cloud sense his birth, and now she finally had a chance. She'd been emailing him, written letters, phone calls. Though she never got a response. She'd sent in a picture with her name on it, still no response.

Her eyes widened.

She smiled. _That's how he knew my name...._

She glanced at the twins and gave them hugs scaring them out of their laughter.

"Oh, come on I have so much to give to you!" She said. The Twins were surprised but smiled anyway.

"Come. Were gonna go meet the students!" She said smiling.

Roxas and Sora had finally gotten to class, and upon arrival saw many strange people.

" Class this is Sora and Roxas....They're new here and they'll be taking classes with us, say hi class!" said happily.

There was a chorus of "hi", "hello", and a few "I'm hungry"'s around the room. Some bored, a few actually excited.

Sora had on a big smile. "Hi~!" Sora said. His baby-sounding voice making the extra teachers in the room and a few students 'awe'. Roxas giggled while Sora blushed.

"Okay class be nice. I'm gonna go get some crayons and then we can start making snowflakes, and Santas, and Christmas trees for the class, Sense its December we have to get ready for The break with a party!" A teacher said as she left the room.

Sora smiled as multiple people Gathered around him. Roxas being the one to keep them away. However, one Brunette girl, with pigtails, got through the barricade rather smoothly. She had large brown eyes but they were a bit more purple.

"Hi! Im Selphie! whats your name?" She said smiling broadly.

"Oh, Im Sora, and your really pretty!" He said giggling.

"Thanks, I think you look pretty too!, do you wanna be my Friend?" She asked.

"W-"

"Hey Sora's mine!" A boy yelled cutting Sora off.

Sora blushed. He look to the sound of the voice and gasped.

"Ri!" He ran and hugged Riku laughing when his face was a light red. "Oh, I missed you! I thought I'd never see you again, what happened?!" Sora shrieked.

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Well.......I had to get school supplies and uh......I kinda......got busy...." Riku answered sheepishly.

In truth, he'd been out all week shoveling snow for money. So he could save up and buy Sora a gift.

"Well, what were you doing?" Sora said a bit more concerned. "Did Uncle Sessomaru finnaly try to eat you?"

"No.....I wanted to get you this......" Riku said. He took out a case and Gave it to Sora.

Sora smiled "Thanks Ri!" He said.

"Open it....I hope you like it..." Riku said a bit timidly blush increasing on his cheeks.

Sora opened the case and gasped. Eyes widening, he gave Riku a hug and kissed him on the mouth. "Riri you shouldn't have!" He said smiling.

Riku blushed.

He'd gotten Sora a Locket. The locket itself was silver and was shaped like a heart. It had the engraved name 'Sora' on it. It had a picture of him and Riku. Sora was smiling while kissing Riku on the cheek, and Riku had the same Goofy grin he always had when Sora kissed him. It was halfway between a smirk, and a smile. They both looked very happy.

"I love it Ri!" Sora said Happily giving Riku another hug. Riku smiled. Then he started looking around.

He seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sora asked.

"Well......Me and Axel were working together to buy you and Roxas gifts........We were suppose to give them to you today but...well he's not here...." Riku said a little dejectedly.

"Oh Riri Im so sorry...." Sora said and smiled. "Would a kiss make it better?"

Riku tried hard to look sad, he did, but just the idea of a kiss from Sora made him happy.

Sora laughed, seeing his favorite goofy smile.

Everyone heard yelling in the hallway, and turned to the door. muffled 'you won't make me!'s were heard followed by a 'Axel, I bought you in this world I will take you out of it, if you don't shut up and go to class'.

The door slammed open, and all the Teachers jumped. Axel was suddenly thrown in force fully.

"Now get in here before I get you _out_!" Riu appeared obviously not in the mood for disobedience.

"But mom I-" Axel tried to say.

"_You_, mister ......will do everything I tell you to and right now your _going_ to go to school!" Riu said raging.

"But-"

"_Axel Lae Hakamura Hainta Souma_ another word out of you, and I will _remove_ you!" Riu said.

That shut him up.

You see, In the Hakamura house, ''_Remove__"_ meant three things. One, to take away. Two, to borrow with out permission. Three, an ass whoopin'. Seeming as Hakamura genes did not make the best offspring, Riu had taken to physical punishments. All of them have had at least one _Removing_, except Kyo. Yes, Kyo was the inverse of all the other brothers. He'd hadn't gotten a _Removing_ yet. Needless to say he was Riu bundle of love. He rarely cried, and to top ot off his hair was a very light Orange. It was the closest to blonde Riu had ever gotten and she knew that she may never get it again.

As if she was a different person Riu's mood changed. And she was Happy and smiling.

"Oh sweetums I'm so happy for you! knock em dead baby and good luck!" She waved good bye after giving him a kiss and left.

Axel sighed, accepting his fate.

".....Axel?" Roxas said. Axel glanced up blushing.

"uhm......hey......" He said.

"I don't see you for days and that's what you say to me?!" Roxas said unbelieving.

"Well I have a reason!" He said defensively

"What possible reason could you have t-" Roxas stopped eyeing the Red case in Axel's hand. "You got the ring?" Roxas asked.

"Well no....I mean....I did get you something though" Axel's said his face the color of his hair.

"Wha...." Roxas stopped as he opened the case. He was speechless.

Axel got _that_ for_ him_?

Roxas stuttered. "I-its pretty...."

The Lockett was Gold. It was also shaped like a heart. There were engravings of flame around the edges. Roxas opened the locket and squealed. It was a picture of him and Axel at the carnival. Axel was squeezing Roxas, and Kissing him on the mouth. It was just a little peck but the picture made it look so cute. He smiled.

"Thank you Axel......" Roxas said and gave Axel a peck on the cheek. Axel smiled like an idiot in turn.

"Im so happy For you all! I want you to meat my wife Olette!" Selphie said Smiling ear to ear.

A timid blonde stepped forward smiling. "Hi....I was wondering if we could swap wedding plans?" Olette asked.

Sora and Roxas giggling with the girls accepting immediately. Riku and Axel shrugging and doing more manly things like Macaroni Maraca's.

Cause they are men......

_These children and their phases........_' thought

**REVIEW**

**I wont be posting till all of you review MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!**

**I wont post until I get at least 5 reviews I already have the next chapter done......**

**sense more than five alerted this.......  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Highschool sweet 3's**


	3. Highschool sweet hearts

**Warning. This chapter includes mild sexyness, language, and mentions of sexual experiences. Seeming as you are all probably pervs, and/or fangirls, No difference. I will skip you to the story. I am not responsible for any possible nosebleeds, erections, vomitting, Laughter, tears, WTF faces, and or snoring. You are for reading this. I am not responsible for any random character that magically shows up in this fic. Im an Anime literature artist. The Sir mix-alot of anime. I dont own Kingdom hearts. But I do own your mom. Yes, your blown. As The Sir mix-alot of anime....**

**I like big books....**

-------------

Roxas woke up yawning. He slipped out of bed and took a shower.

Coming back in his room he saw his phone screen lit up. Probably messages.

He checked the caller ID, it read 'Husband'. He giggled. Axel put that in his phone to signal when ever he called. Roxas never really attempted to change it any time soon.

He opened up the message folder.

**Heya baby! ; ) **

Roxas giggled.

_**hey, Axel..**_

Roxas began putting on his clothes waiting for Axel to respond. His phone lit up again.

**Is my muffin rdy for his first day being a junior n HS?**

_**Not yet Im getting dressed....**_

Roxas had only gotten his underwear and shirt on. He checked his clock.

7:30...

Well he had another hour and a half. He could just lounge around in his underwear for a bit and watch Tv.

His phone lit up again.

**Can I watch? ': )**

Roxas giggled again. He couldn't help it, thats just how he laughed.

_**Sry stalker, I can't let u do that :)**_

**To bad I'm already doing that....XD**

Roxas froze. "Wha..."

He opened his blinds a bit and looked out his window. Axel was in his own window with Binoculars on. He now lived next door.

Roxas squealed smiling and closed the blinds quickly, texting back.

_**u r so perverted!**_

**u r so curvy......: D'''**

Roxas looked in the mirror and frowned as he turned around.

This was true, over the years Roxas baby fat had gone in all the wrong places, for a boy at least. Men were suppose to be tall and strong, athletic,and have muscles. He was short, weak, fat, and scrawny. _He_ thought he was fat at least. Axel thought his body-shape was hot. Roxas could deal with his shapyly legs. He could deal with his baby-face. He could deal with his pale skin, and maybe even how his posture was forever arched-looking .But did he have to have a big butt too?

He thought not!

Do Asians even know what a butt is?

Yet he was Asian and (as Leon teased) deserved a spot on Sir-mix-a-lots videos as the "LA face, with a Brooklyn booty". In which Roxas happily threw a waffle at Leon, cause he was a man, and looked like one. Out of pure spite.

Oh, well. At least he could share his misery with another person who was _blessed_ with a figure.

Sora busted in his room with a Moogle pajama shirt and undies with a panda on the butt. Another twin thing.

"Roxy, My pants are to small, can borrow yours?" Sora said.

"Sora, you said the same thing last week. I can't help that your fat...." Roxas said.

"That's not fair! Riku stole the only ones that fit me and then he....can I just borrow the pants!?" Sora said blushing.

Roxas raised an eye brow.

"And then he _what_?" Roxas asked accusingly.

"Nothing! just give me your pants!" Sora said trying to grab the ones Roxas was laying on. Roxas pushed him off.

**"**No!" Roxas said. Sora pushed him down and was straddling him for the jeans.

" Give it to me!" Sora yelled. Roxas flipped Sora over and straddled him.

"I said 'No', they are _my_ jeans!" Roxas complained

Sora attacked him and they were now wrestling over a pair of black jeans. Roxas snatching them and falling on his pillow, back exposed. Sora promptly leaped on top of Roxas, eliciting a yelp of surprise. They wrestled like that for a while, making numerous grunts, squeals, and panting noises. Sora fell off Roxas back, and wrapped his arms around his front and giggled. He started tickling Roxas.

"Ahaha! Stop that's...not.....Fair!" Roxas said in between laughs.

The more Roxas tried to get away the more Sora tightened his grip, pushing their bodies closer together. Sora continued to giggle deviously, while Roxas was trying to breath.

"Give me the jeans!" Sora said. Roxas gasped as Sora hit on his butt.

"Never!" Roxas said. Sora groped him, and Roxas started to attack with the pillow.

Sora straddled him ounce more. And was about to use ''A thousand pokes of happiness''

"That was _so_ hot......." a voice from the doorway said. It was Axel. They noticed Axel put away his phone but they didn't think any of it.

Roxas and Sora were still panting. They looked at each other and smirked.

Axel got hit in the head with two pillows.

-----------------------------------

Axel was told to walk to school without Roxas this time. Roxas was still busy with his hair. He kept walking and stopped at Riku's house. Riku had just walked out. Wearing jeans, a button up shirt, and a book bag. His studded belt, connected with a chain hanging from his hips.

"Sup Holmes..." Axel said as Riku came out

" Sup Torch..." Riku said rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"What did I tell you about calling me torch?" Axel said

"'Don't call you torch'" Riku said mono-toned.

"And what did you do?"

"Called you torch..."

"Exactly, now what do you say?"

"...........get laid...." Riku responded.

"Well....I don't know whats up your ass, but I don't like it...To think I was gonna show you some smexy yaoi porn... and you turn me down so easily...." Axel said tsking Riku.

As they began to walk away Axel pulled out his cell phone.

"Ax, I'm positive their is _nothing_ you have on that phone that is worth watching..." Riku said boredly.

"You wanna bet?"

-------------------------------------

Demyx,Vexen, Xemnas, Sephiroth, Reno, and Xigbar all stood around Axels phone in awe.

" I _told_ you......" He said smugly.

They'd just watched a video of the twins wrestling over pants, in the hottest way possible. In their underwear. With nothing else but a T-shirt. All the grunts, and explicit sounding content making them glued to the screen.

Needless to say when Sora groped Roxas, there was excessive drooling.

"Axel, I _love_ you" Riku said in a dreamy state as the screen went black. God was good.

" I love me too, Ricky boy" Axel said.

"God imagine if Zexion was squashed in the middle, in his underwear, trying to break them up....." Demyx said dreamily.

"Hows that hot?" Xigbar asked.

" He failed to do so, got angry and joined in the _Tug-o-war of_ _pants_!"Demyx said.

"_...__Narly_" Xigbar said.

" .....What if they were fighting over a towel?" Reno offered. Eliciting numerous moans from the hormonal boys.

" Hmm........with Saix and Zexion grinding against each other,just because they think the other ones is stupid" Xemnas thought.

"Marluxia ripping off underwear cause he's Marluxia...." Vexen said.

There was silence while they thought about perverted Teenager stuff.

"I think I have an Erection....." came Reno's voice. They all laughed.

"And I bet a certain silver haired midget was somewhere in it, huh?" Axel said receiving a glare from Reno.

" You like Kadaj?" Vexen asked.

"Well....I mean I thought he was cute...."

"Sure you do....." Demyx said. Sarcasm thick in his tone.

"Well hot......." Reno corrected.

"uh-huh.....right" Xemnas said sarcastically.

"Okay I think that boy is sex on legs....." Reno said receiving numerous 'WOOTS'.

"Go head Reno!" Xigbar said.

Vexen laughed at his friends. He was about to say something when he felt hands cover his eyes. He smiled.

"Okay, guess who......" A male, yet very flamboyant and _GAY_ sounding voice said. Though it was still charming.......

Vexen chuckled. "Is this person......pale?"

"Im not pale!" The voice whined.

"Yes you are....." Vexen laughed.

"shut up, you can't see me, so how do you know?......" The voice said smartly.

"Okay......do you have...blonde hair?" Vexen said smirking.

"Wish I did but oh wellz...." The voice said.

"hmm.....so what is it some crazy color like.....I don't know pink?" Vexen said smiling

"Ooo! you got it right! one more right answer and you could actually see me!" It said happily.

"Are you sexy?" Vexen said smile widening.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, you win! now molest me" Marluxia said grabbing Vexen and Kissing him. Vexen put his hand on Marluxias upper back. Marluxia moved it down to his butt, giggling when Vexen groped him.

"Oh, how the youth is so innocent these days" A bystander said.

Everybody turned. It was Naruto.

"Sup Granpa!" Roxas yelled from across the street he ran over with Sora and gave Naruto a hug.

"How you doin? Still gay?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" The Twins answered together.

"Nice to know....Hey Roxas, when you get a chance you might wanna check your boyfriends phone......" Naruto said sending a chilling smirk towards Axel. Axel winced.

" Granpa Naruto, I already told you Axels not my boyfriend....." Roxas said playfully.

" I see......Is that why yesterday when I bought up your noises from last-"

"Granpa Naruto!" Roxas said, un able to believe what Naruto was about to say.

"Sorry, Sorry........I gotta go.......Sasuke calls......" Naruto said with a warm smile and walked off some where.

" So what about noises from last night?" Axel said smirking

"None of your business!" Roxas yelled.

" Okay okay......" Axel said. He bent down close to Roxas face smirking. "Hows that Exercising thing going?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started! I start eating nothing but Vegetables, cutting out carbs _completely_ and I _gain_ weight! Then I said 'Fuck it', And then I start going back to what I use to eat and I _lose _weight!.......I hate my body..." Roxas said annoyed.

"Well If you don't want it you can give it to _me_....." Axel said smirking. Roxas decided he wanted to flirt too.

"Well what would you do with it?" Roxas said batting his eye-lashes. " I mean.....sense you want it so bad....."

"Oh, I'd do a few things to it....." Axel moved to hold Roxas "I'd lay it down on my bed and stra-"

"EW! Roxy tell your boyfriend to stop talking about what he wants to _do_ to you!" Sora screamed

"Ugh! Sora_ shut up!_" Roxas said blushing. He was liking the flirting too.

" Make me!" Sora said stomping his left foot.

"Oh I'll make you alright!" Roxas said.

" Why dont you get your fat _ass_ over here _try_!" Sora yelled.

Roxas ran after Sora both slowing down after 13 steps.

"Oh my god, My stomach!" Roxas said. "No, I think I got a stomach spasm, how did that happen?" Roxas shrieked.

"Cause your _Fat_! Your just_ fat_!Your _all_ just _Fat!_" Sora screamed while he was on the ground panting from the _long_ distance also.

"Oh shut up Sor!" Roxas said trying to catch his breath

They pushed themselves off the ground. Roxas gave Sora a hidden pointed smirk. Sora caught it and nodded.

Yes they were definetly their mothers kids.

"Haha! I'm glad I don't have the pants now Roxas!" Sora laughed at Roxas.

Roxas looked down his pants were extremely low on his large hips. He blushed.

"Ugh! Sora can I wear your pants?" Roxas asked with a pout.

Axel took out his phone, just in case.

" Come on Roxas I'll help you fix em'" Sora said.

They went over to a fence and started fumbling with Roxas jeans. Sora was trying to Bring them above Roxas Hips. A feat it seemed only God could do. It does not help that Sora has small un-strong hands. Sora began thrusting Roxas against the fence to pull his pants up. Roxas gasped as Sora did a particular hard thrust.

"S-Sora!" Roxas gasped. "That hurt!" Roxas said angrily.

"Shut up, before I do it again!"

"I dare you bit!-Ugh!" Roxas was cut off by Sora thrusting again.

"Alltight now shut up. Im gonna push you up against the fence and your gonna......uhm..can you suck in your hips?" Sora asked

"No Sora I can not retract air throuh my friggin hips!" Roxas yelled.

"Well what did you do the first time?" Sora asked frustrated.

Roxas thought about and then he pushed closer to sora.

"Alright when I push you pull up, okay?" Roxas said.

"Okay"

In one fluid motion Roxas pressed closer to Sora, and Sora pulled up the back of his pants, Successfully bringing it over his butt.

"Oh my gosh Rox......Your butts big!" Sora said, panting from the task.

"Shut up your is too!"

"But yours is bigger than mine!"

"Cause I'm older!"

"By seconds!"

Riku and Axel gave each other a look and sighed. The rest of the group unable to breath from laughing.

Riku picked up Sora and threw him over his shoulder, kid-napping style. Axel doing the same with Roxas.

Roxas and Sora bickered the whole way to school. Somewhere in-between, Roxas winked at Sora, Sora smiled. Mission complete.

Axel and Riku enjoying the view from behind the twins, didn't even notice.

--------------------------------------

When they arrived to school Olette and Selphie were sitting under a tree speaking with Kairi and Xion.

They all walked over to them.

"Sup Holmes...." Kairi said to them. She laughed as she saw Axel and Riku carrying two big butted boys on their shoulder.

"Do I wanna know?" Olette asked.

"Nope......not really"Reno said smirking

"Axel turn me around." Roxas said. Axel did just that.

"Well me and Sora were fighting over who was fatter, and then Axel and Riku just decided to intervene" Roxas said. "Thanks guys...."

Kairi sent Sora a knowing look, Sora just giggled evilly. This wasn't the first time, where Sora and Roxas planned something, to get closer to Riku and Axel.

"No prob" Riku said

"All good" Axel answered.

"So......anyways......Me and Kairi are Throwing a party" Namine sitting on a tree branch. The twins jumped. Every one else use to it.

"Cool when and where?" Demyx asked.

" Saturday, 6:00.....Kairi's" She answered more focused on the book she was reading. Kairi crawled up the tree and took the book away. Namine blushing as she was forced to look at Kairi.

"Come on Nami' you know I love seeing your pretty face..." Kairi cooed as Namine blushed.

"Oh get a room you Dykes...." A boy with electric blue hair, and red eyes said. His hair was up in a messy pony-tail.

"Saix...." Xemnas said smirking. "I love your eyes...."

" your only saying that cause when ever I'm mad they turn red......." Saix said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Im so sorry love......" Xemnas cooed holding his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Will a kiss make it better?"

Saix scrunched his nose, pretending to hate recieving compliments or mushed. Though in truth loving it.

"I don't know......" Saix said puckering his lips in a pout. Xemnas smirked and kissed him tenderly.

Saix eyes reterning to the same exotic yellow Xemnas loved. They broke apart after awhile

"Well the seniors have classes right now so we gotta go" Xemnas said, Saix aleady walking off.

"We still on for the party?" Kairi yelled out to them. Xemnas gave a thumbs up, catching up with Saix.

Demyx saw Saix pouting about something Xemnas said. Xemnas laughing, making Saix hit him and laugh sadistically. Then he saw Saix laughing maniacly while Xemnas chased him into school.

Demyx sighed smiling sadly." Why do all the perverts get cute boyfriends?" He said.

"Axel doesn't have a boyfriend..." Roxas stated from behind Axel, he hadn't put him down yet.

"Yeah, well you two are so ushy mushy that he doesn't need one..." Demyx stated.

"And I don't want one!" Axel proclaimed happily.

"Why not? I think you'd make a cute boyfriend, opening doors, pulling out chairs.." Olette said.

"Well, Roxas keeps rejecting me, so till he accepts, All I've got is a sexy blonde on my shoulder,huh?" Axel said pointedly.

"Well, your never serious when you ask me!" Raxas said defensively.

"Then go on a date with me?" Axel asked. Roxas froze, then he giggled. If he didn't know any better he'd say Axel planned that out. However, he didn't know any better.

"Fine, but your gonna have to kiss ass to get anymore than a hug from me if we end up as more than friends." Roxas said smartly. Axel groaned.

"Do I really have to kiss ass though?" AXel asked. He sounded almost smug, but Roxas wasn't sure.

"Yes, you do" Roxas said.

"Can i do it now then?" Axel said. Roxas could here the smirk in his voice.

"wha........?" Roxas was cut off with Axel threw him on the ground and turned him over, starting to playfully kiss his butt.

"Ew! Ax thats my_ butt_...."Roxas whined laughing.

"uh-huh"Axel said ignoring him

"your _kissing_ it......" He said squirming and laughing.

"You told me to" Axel said.

" Riku, can you take me to my locker?" Sora said. Yes he loved his Twin, but not like that. He did not want to see that.

"uhm.....sure" Riku responded.

Walking into the school, Riku and Sora received numerous questioning looks from the other students. You'd stare too, if you saw some person coming into school with a big _thing _on his shoulder. Though you'd turn away later, realizing it was just Sora's butt.

Riku went up to Sora's locker and turned around allowing Sora to get his stuff out of his locker. Sora was to wrapped up on what book to take with him to know about the stares he was getting. Riku to focused on inspecting his nails to care.

One particular bystander thinking Riku didn't realize this.

"Uhm....there is something on your shoulder....." the person said. Riku looked at the said_ thing,_and nodded going back to inspecting his nails.

"Okay Ri,baby, Im ready, take me to math." Sora said holding his messenger bag, filled with the needed books for the day.

"Gotcha'" He said turning in the direction of the math class and walking off.

Sora waved at the few people still staring, hyper-actively, with a big smile on his face. He laughed when Riku hit his butt for acting silly.

-----------------

"Those are your friends?" Some girl said. Vexen nodded happily. Moving some blond hair out his face. "I thought you hung out with _smart_ people..."

"Im doing that now...I like hanging out with people who are fun, and have lives _after school_" Vexen said.

"Then why do you sit with them and not us at lunch?" The person said.

"Cause their fun, awesome, and don't have any thing stuck up their ass" Vexen said smirking.

Vexen noticed something pink in the distance. Marluxia was at the end of the hallway jumping up and down to get his attention. Looking rather silly doing so.

"However, that might change for him" Vexen said thinking pervertedly, walking over to Marluxia.

"Hi!" Marluxia said grinning and smiling.

"You look......hot...no........steaming?......no,no......sexy?....yeah sexy..." Vexen said thoughtfully.

Marluxia had his hair up in a pony tail. He had gym today anyway. He was wearing his own clothes for gym, sense he forgot his uniform. Really short white shorts. With a pink tank top, and a rose on the front of it. Vexen always loved how much Marluxia was interested in Science. Particularly botany. Marluxia was wearing lipgloss, and had on a messenger bag, in it was a water and deodorant. He had a towel around his neck. And his pink mascara made his baby-blue, eyes pop.

"Thank you, I know I do..." Marluxia said pretending to be snobby. He giggled when Vexen kissed him on the mouth.

"mmmm" Vexen said as if he ate something delicous. "Is that flavored lipgloss I taste?"

"Apple, your favorite....." Marluxia said suggestively.

"Yummy..." Vexen kissed him again before Marluxia pulled away.

"I've gotta go to gym, baby, I'll see you later!" Marluxia whined not wanting to leave, running off he waved after him.

"Oh! and tell Mrs. Wine I said 'thanks for Dinner last night!'" Marluxia said going through the hallway doors.

Vexen noddded. and turned and walked off to class smiling, passing the boys bathroom going in to English.

----------------

Demyx was now in the Bathroom waiting for Zexion. He hadn't been playing when he said He was meeting someone here.

He began mumbling the words to _Britney Spears- Piece of me_

"Demyx?" Demyx looked up and smiled, it was Zexion.

"He-"

"Shut up.." Zexion cut him off pushing him against the wall.

"Wha!" Demyx was very confused. Zexion started unbuttoning his shirt."Zexy what are you doing!"

"Im moving and before I go Im getting everything I want" Zexion said kissing Demyx on the neck. " And I mean _Everything_"

Demyx smirked. Who was he to deny him that?

No one, that's who.

Zexion began kissing Demyx on his chest. Demyx bit his lip. Zexion started licking the smooth skin he found there like a kitten.

"Demyx...." Zexion gasped.

Demyx lifted Zexion off the ground and propped him up against a stall door. Demyx began kissing Zexion behind his ear, biting down every now and then. Zexion felt a tightening in his pants. He wanted it so bad...

Zexion Grinded against Demyx, eliciting a groan. Demyx grinded even harder back, receiving a moan. He picked up Zexions leg and opened the stall door, pressing him up against the stone wall about the toilet. He started unbuttoning the formers phants.

"Demyx...." Zexion panted. Demyx paused and looked up. He leaned in and Kissed Zexion, slow and passionate. Zexion bought his hands up to Demyx neck, bringing him closer. Demyx tilted his head side ways to deepen the kiss, and Zexion moaned. He nipped Zexions lips, then slowly ran his tounge along the others bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Zexion didn't open his mouth, Demyx slammed himself into Zexions area, Zexion gasping, making his mouth snuck his tounge inside, exploring every crevice and camber. He swiped his tounge along the others, eliciting another moan and needy thrust.

"Zexion....." Demyx said throatily. He began taking off Zexions pants. "Don't worry....I'll go slow....." He said giving a reassuring smile. Zexion nodded.

He pulled down his underwear and pants. He smirked eyeing Zexions member,obviously aroused.

" Demyx....please......." Zexion begged.

"Scream it...." Demyx said.

"Wha-.." Zexion said cut off by Demyx hand grabbing his member. He gasped, closing his eyes quickly.

"I said....'Scream it'" He said breathily. Zexion blushed and opened his eyes, thenclosed them again.

"please....." He whispered. Demyx started pumping him agonizingly slow. "Please..." He said a bit louder. Demyx gave a hard tug, Zexion gasped.

"_Scream it_..." Demyx said lowly. Zexion looked off to the side, blushing. "Or do you want this to be our last memory? a hand-job?"

"N-Ah!" Zexion was cut off, Demyx was pumping him roughly.

Zexion started moaning loudly, Demyx staring and biting his lip. "D-Demyx!" His eyes widened. Demyx was jerking him off rather furiously. Zexion struggled to breathe.

Demyx started massaging in-between Zexions little men. Zexion was practically screaming.

"Ugh!" Demyx gave one last jerk, and Zexion exploded all over his hand.

Zexion was panting, blush still apparent on his face. He looked up to see Demyx staring at him blankly.

"I hope you enjoyed it....." Demyx said rolling his eyes, he left out the bathroom without another word. Leaving Zexion by himself in the stall.

--------------

Sora and Riku had the same first classes. Sora sat down, and took out his note book, heading the page and doing the warm-up work. Riku next to him doing the same, only not doing the work, more focused on Sora.

Ounce every one filed in the class began, teacher lecturing half a mile an hour.

Sora began taking notes. He felt something touch his leg and looked down, He saw Riku's hand holding a note. He grabbed and opened it Discreetly.

**Wanna hang out after school?**

Sora giggled softly, and looked at Riku. Riku was doodling on his note pad, he looked up and winked at Sora. Sora wrote something down and passed it to Riku.

_**Am I gonna wake up with you in my bed like last time?**_

Riku chuckled.

The last time He had a sleep over with Sora, Leon was close to stabbing him. He had came in to check on Sora and Found Riku in his bed with Sora laying on his chest.

He scrawled something down and gave it to Sora. Sora opened it.

**Only if you want me too ': )**

Sora giggled, wrote something down and gave him the note.

_**I hope you like Disney sheets then!:D**_

Riku grinned, and snuck a quick pinch to Sora's butt. Sora slapped his hand away giggling all the while.

-------------------

Roxas was still grinning from this morning. He was going on a date with Axel! Axel had been molesting him all the way to class. He even gave him a kiss before he got to class, he felt like he was the head bitch for some reason. He felt a surge of confidence go through him, and it felt awesome.

However, he hadn't noticed the teacher calling him.

"ROXAS!" The teacher yelled, yanking him from his thoughts. He scowled at her. He was liking his thoughts.

"What!?" He yelled. The class gasped at him.

The teacher looked taken a back. " Young man, I'll have you know I do not accept such behaviors, I expect perfection, and nothing less, you have failed to answer the question there fore I mus-"

"The answer is 3.87, to the power of 9, with a ratio of 91, and a radius of 66, happy?" Roxas answered, he was a little blown away by himself. How'd he know that?

"Very good , sense even with daydreaming you under stand everything, you won't get homework, sense no one else even knows what Im saying they will all have projects!" She said to Roxas, then to the class. Their were numerous groans around the room.

Roxas was by all means surprised. Someone back talked and made it out alive?

The bell rang, and he grabbed his stuff.

He was now the coolest thing sense sliced bread.

He grabbed his book bag, and switched out the class room, making a show for any one watching. Which happened to be everyone. He noticed more people waving to him, a few girls asking him questions like 'where'd you get your jeans' or 'do you wanna be in my click?' and mostly girls complimenting him. A few boys doing cat calls, and wolf whistles. He ignored it and walked out the door.

Even if he loved being smart, he still wasn't very confident on his appearance. He thought he looked fat.

Walking out of class he saw Axel waiting by his locker.

"So we still have a date for to night babe?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I have to go home and get ready though." Roxas said. Switching over towards him. Axel felt like moaning, just by watching him walk.

"I see..." Axel began running down the hallway. "I'll be watching!"Axel called from down the hallway.

When the hallway was clear Roxas went down to the Senior walked down to Axel's locker. Speaking with Vexens mom , the science teacher at the school, she gave him Axels Locker Combination. She never liked Axel, because he was always trying to set experiments on fire when he was in her class last year. She even thinks he's the reason that Vexen been so carefree lately. She told Axel to thank him for that......

Roxas always though had a sort of hot and cold aura about her. Kinda like ice......

Guess why thats why Vexen loves winter.

Roxas began fiddling with the knob.

"lets see.......8-13-8....." Roxas said to himself the combination. He heard a pop, and he pulled the lever to open it.

Opening it he saw numerous pics of Him and Axel growing up. There was a list, Him and Axel made when they were Seven, of all the things they did together for the first time. They went water-skiing, Bungee jumping with Leon and Cloud, Photo booth-ing, Swimming, School. There was a picture for each one.

"Oh my gosh...." Roxas said to himself, hand covering his face in a bashful manner. He blushed.

There in big glittery letters was "My Wife", and in a big heart was Roxas smiling with Axel hugging him from behind. Axel grinning, with his head on Roxas shoulder.

Roxas couldn't get the red out of his face fore his life. Who knew Axel loved him so much!

He smiled and Closed Axels locker, going of to his next class.

He couldn't wait till their date tonight.

-------------------------

That Evening Axel was beyond ecstatic. He came through the door smiling more than usual.

"Sweet pea is that you?" He heared his mother,Riu, from the kitchen.

He ran and gave his mother a hug from behind, she chuckled and hit him."Yeah mom, its me!" He said

"How was school? any boyfriends?" Riu asked loving gossip.

Riu had always loved her children, so did Hatori. Therefore when Axel said he was gay, niether cared. They wanted to always be there for their children, no matter what. Sure Riu would have liked grandchildren, but hey, you win some,you lose some.

"No, but I may have a boyfriend after tonight" He said helping his mother with the dishes, putting them in the cabinet.

"ooo....who is it baby?" Riu said.

"The person you've always said I'd end up getting pregnant one day......" Riu looked confused " and wanted me to...." Axel added.

Riu smiled."Oh my gosh! You and Roxas?!" She said.

"yep!" He said equally happy.

"Oh wait till Squall hears this....." Hatori said walking by smirking.

"Leave that man alone Hatori! He's aleady dealing with Riku!" Riu said.

"I'll keep that in mind...." Hatori said leaving out to tell Leon the news.

"Why do feel that only egged him on more...." Riu thought aloud. Axel shrugged and continued putting away dishes.

"Hey Axel..." Axel turned around, It was Kyo. He was sitting at the counter and he looked very cautious.

"Hey Squirt" Axel said. "Did you get any girlfriends today?" Axel teased sarcastically, Kyo looked down dejectedly." Okay, thats no, what about friends?" he said sarcastically. Kyo face seemed to pale.

"No? well did you get any 'A's? oh of course you got those!" Axel said repulsed.

"Axel..." Riu said sternly. "That is enough....Kyo is trying to be civil, and you are being and ass......you two will not fight nor argue....non of your brothers will fight or argue with kyo....You hear me? there will be no teasing, no pestering, no joaning, no pranking, _nothing_!" Riu said annoyed and stern.

"But mom....." Riu grabbed Axels arm harshly, yanking him off to to the side so Kyo wouldn't here them.

"Look Axel I-.........."She stopped trying to controll her emotions, she began to cry.

"What?" Axel said concerned.

" Your little brother was beat up today...."

--------------------------

Your long chapter for you peoples!

Okay so I know your like "Where'd my Cloud babies go?". Sry, but they all grow up sometime. If you miss them, Read chap one and two again. XD

Anyways I promise if you keep reading you won't miss them very much. Interpret that what ever way you wish.

YES: I know I made Sora and Roxas, seem like girls but come on? their UKES, their suppose to seem all feminime, but proud that their gay men! :)

YES: I know I made Axel a perv. Well, come on.....he is......doesn't mean he's some type of player. And he only lust for Roxas. Sense Roxas is a reccesive baby, you won't see any clones.

NO: Roxas and Sora are not into incest, they just love when Axel and Riku druel over them. And Axel and Riku, just so happen to _love_ incest.

YES: Sora thinks Roxas is hot

YES: Roxas thinks Sora is hot

YES: Sora gropes Roxas alot

NO: Sora does not lust for Roxas

NO: Hatori does not Love Leon like that

NO: Hatori isn't even considering it

NO: Kyo and Xigbar wll not hook up

YES: he is a pervert....

NO: Kyo is not mean...

YES: Kairi is a dyke who loves Nami

NO: Olette and Selphie are not to gether........yet?

I think were clear. Any other questions just ask My loves.

Review please! You get more smut scenes! :D


	4. My lucky number

-----------

"WHAT!?" Leon screamed, ready to yank out his hair. Roxas giggled at his dad.

The moment Roxas came through the door, he smirked at Leon. Leon already knew he was going to be frustrated soon. He told Leon that he was going on a Date with Axel, and he was still a little disturbed.

Cloud was next to the stove cooking, wearing a pink apron, and a pink chef hat. He'd been listening to the whole conversation smiling quietly.

"_I'__m going on a date with Axel_, Daddy." Roxas said, pulling the 'Daddy' card.

"B-but....what about Yazoo or Sephiroth? He's free right?"

"Well, yeah, but I like tattoo's...." Roxas said torturing his father.

"Loz has a tatoo!" Leon suggested.

"I like red hair..." Roxas said taking a cookie from Clouds Cookie plate.

"Then go out with Cid! Or Garra's son Jin! Or friggin...I don't know just don't go out with a Hakamura!" Leon pleaded

"I'm sorry Daddy but I love Axel." Roxas said, said and immediately regretted it. Leon eyes were bulging. Cloud chuckled." oops...." Roxas shrugged it off smiling about his new emotions.

Leon gapped, mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Whats next your pregnant?!"Leon shrieked. He looked up when he didn't hear a response.

Roxas was looking down sheepishly.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Leon screamed standing.

Roxas grabbed his father quickly before his first boyfriend became his last.

"Dad, Dad I was just kidding! I'm not pregnant! I was just joking! DAD!" Roxas yelled, and Leon stopped.

"I-am-not-_pregnant..." _Roxas said slowly. Leon let the words sink in and sat down slowly.

Cloud left the stove and went over to Massage Leons shoulders at the counter. He gave him a kiss and poured him some tea." You okay,Honey" Cloud asked, continuing to massage him.

"I'm fine, baby......." Leon said smiling after taking a sip of tea. Cloud smiled and walked back over to the stove.

"Jeez Dad, Axels not _that_ stupid...." Roxas said chukling.

"Sweetheart, he's a Hakamura....they're all stupid..." Leon said. He heard a knock at his door. and Saw a familiar head of Pitch black hair. "Speak of the Devil"

Roxas rolled his eyes and left upstairs to get ready.

Cloud went to go answer the door. When he opened the door he smiled politely, receiving a hug from Hatori.

"Hey Hatori!" Cloud said.

"Hello Cloud, you look young and beautiful as always...." Hatori said kissing Clouds hand

"Oh....I'm not a woman Hatori....so you cant woo me like you can a woman..." Cloud said sternly.

"I apologize, I only wished to flatter you , seems all the beautiful people are getting harder to please...." He said feigning sadness. Cloud smirked.

"He's in the kitchen....." Cloud said. Hatori hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, running to go bug him.

Cloud rolled his eyes, he proceeded to go upstairs and check on Roxas before his date with Axel.

Hatori skipped over to Leon playfully and stopped infront of him, grinning like a child who did something bad.

"I missed you Lele......" Hatori said playfully, he began braiding a bit of Leon's long brown hair. Leon rolled his eyes. Stabbing crossed his mind momentarily, but he ignored it. He liked Riu to much......

"I didnt....." He said sipping his tea

"Roxas and Axel are going on a date...." He said, disappointed when Leon didn't get upset. "Why arn't you upset?" He said pouting.

"Roxas already told me...." Leon said, smirking at Hatori's saddened face.

"Oh.......that sucks....." He said dejectedly and sat down.

They sat in silence for a while. Hatori spinning in his chair idly.

Leon began to drink from his Tea again.

They were wallowing in silence for a bit. Just quietly thinking.

Leon took another sip...

"Their planning on having sex tonight." Hatori said.

Leon spit out his tea.

Hatori smiled happily.

------------------------

They stood silently for a bit.

"Mom.......how..." Axel said unable to finish

"Your brothers gay, Axel."

Axel was silent.

"He got caught drawing little crush-notes about a boy, and then one of the boys in his class saw it and recognized the name, and he showed it to the class and they-!"

"ssh.........." Axel shushed his mom, trying to make her calm down.

They stood, Axel holding Riu in his arms, before Riu pulled away.

"Axel I don't know what to do.....He told me he wanted to try to speak with you, even if you don't like him, cause he thought you'd understand sense your both gay....."Riu said.

Axel looked down thinking.

"Can you speak with him Axel?....I know you don't like him but he needs someone right now.....I tried but...." Riu looked down sadly.

Axel nodded, He'd do anything for his mother. "It's Okay mom....." Axel was about to turn around but turned towards Riu again."Mom....who was the persons name that he drew?"

Riu smiled sadly, she looked down, eyes seeming to be remembering something. "It was your brother's........Ichigo....." She turned to walk upstairs.

Kyo was looking at the counter blankly. He remembered how Ichigo always said that cookies made him feel better. He took one from the plate Riu set out when they got back from school. He started chewing on it, Memories of when Ichigo was with them came flooding back to him.

_"Ichigo?" Kyo called staring at the Sky. They were sitting on the roof together._

_"Yeah...."_

_"What......what do you do when your sad..?"_

_"................"_

_"......."_

_"Cookies...."_

_"what?"_

_"I eat cookies..."_

_"How does that help?"_

_"I don't know.......something in the chocolate I guess......"_

_Kyo giggled. Ichigo ruffled his hair and brought him closer._

_"Kyo...."_

_"Yeah...."_

_".......I love you....."_

_Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed, he looked up to see Ichigo smiling at him. Ichigo kissed him on the forehead. _

_" ....Ichigo......" _

_"yes...." _

_Kyo started to cry. "Please don't go.......don't move away...........I need you......"_

_Ichigo held him safely and kissed the top of his head._

_"Don't cry baby Kyo."_

_Kyo continued to cry in his chest._

_"It's not like I'm leaving you forever......"_

Kyo felt tears pouring out his eyes.

"Then where are you now?......." Kyo whispered to himself. He put the cookie down tears still pouring.

He hunched over in his chair crying in his hands.

A few months After Ichigo moved out, he had gotten in a car accident. He had a massive head injury. He didn't die, but Kyo felt like he did. He went into a comma, and has been in it for 3 years.

Kyo continued to cry about his brother.

Suddenly he felt arms similar to Ichigo's embrace him. He smiled warmly, and snuggled closer to the person holding him.

"Thanks dad...." Kyo said.

"Guess again Squirt..." Axel said. Kyo's eyes widened and he backed away frightened.

"Axel....please I don't want to-"

"Fight.....I know.......I don't either.....Mom told me what happened at school, I want to talk with you-" Axel said.

" No you dont! all you want to do is ridicule me! thats all you ever do, is you make fun of my hair, or how I sound and talk, or how I dress....." Kyo's tears came our again. "Thats all you ever do......your never _there_ for me...........I just.....I don't have anyone.....I don't know what I do to make you so _mad._.....to make you _hate me_ so much.....you don't know how many times I thought about _killing_ myself, cause I thought it'd make _you, _and_ Renji, _and _Reno, all _of you happy!........................." Kyo looked down again. "I just want a big brother again......"

Axel was silent. He'd always teased Kyo just because he looked different, acted differently, and spoke differently, he even dressed differently. Axel and all his siblings, teased kyo. Except Ichigo. All because how much more Different he was than them. Axel couldn't stand that Kyo was smaller, and more fragile, and acted that way too. He always thought Kyo just acted innocent, and was just a huge fake. He always thought that he never got girlfriends or friends, because he felt he was too good for any of them.

When Axel had came out the closet, Kyo had been the one asking him questions about it. He's always asked Axel "how he was sure" and Axel would blow him off, he couldn't care less. Axel had thought Kyo asked those questions because he was ashamed of having a gay older brother, but now....

Axel felt like a fool for ignoring him. All this time he needed someone to tell him that it was okay, and Axel did nothing but make him feel insecure about it.

Now he knew Kyo didn't have Friends because they just didn't like him, He didn't have girlfriends because he wasn't manly enough, everyone probably thought he was weird.

He realized Kyo didn't even have a family to fall on when he felt sad......And with Ichigo gone it just made it more Obvious..........

"Kyo listen.......I'm an ass.........I'm a _huge_ ass.......I just.......I was so use to having older brothers...and being babied......and then you came and I wasn't being babied anymore.....Mom and Dad didn't baby me any more.....they stopped giving me the blanket, and tucking me in when I went to sleep.....It was all "Give Kyo _this_" "Buy Kyo _that_"......I just......I guess all the resentment towards them got sent on you..........I'm sorry......."

Kyo nodded silently.

"Kyo....." Axel said.

Kyo's eyes widened.

_".......I love you....." _

Kyo swore It was Ichigo who said that...

".........Axel........."

Kyo began crying. "Please don't go.............please don't move away.........I need you.........." Kyo said crying.

Axel embraced him, and held him safely.

"Don't cry squirt..........I'm never leaving you.......ever" Axel said sternly.

Axel brought Kyo into his lap and wiped his tears away. Kyo was still shaking slightly. Axel held him again.

Kyo held Axel like he would disappear any second. Axel brought him closer and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for awhile , Kyo pulled away smiling.

"Thanks Axel....." he hugged Axel again smiling

As they hugged each other a thought crossed Kyo's mind.

"Hey Axel?"

"yo...."

"...a-are you.....gonna keep teasing me after this?"

" .......Yeah" Axel said smiling. Kyo looked down sadly, "but for the right reasons......" Axel added.

"Like what?" Kyo asked smiling again.

"I can't just _tell_ you.....it'll make it less fun when I actually _do_ it..." Axel said.

Axel stood up.

" Alright squirt I gotta date to catch." He said.

"With who?" Kyo asked.

"The sexiest thing sense Jesse Mccartney..." Axel stated dreamily. Kyo smiled.

"Are you talking about Roxas?" Kyo asked.

" How'd you know?"

"Who else do you talk about?" Kyo said smartly, recieving a hand ruffling his hair.

Axel remembered his date and mentally kicked himself.

"Alright I gotta go! Cya cutie!" Axel said running upstairs.

Kyo blushed. _Cutie?_

He shrugged. It was better than Squirt.

--------------

"Roxas honey are you ready?"

Roxas was on his bed buffing his nails, wearing nothing but a highrising robe, and a towel around his hair.

"Almost mommy!" He called, quickly getting dressed.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie, I can promise, theres nothing you have that I don't!" Cloud called through the door.

"I _seriously_ doubt that!" Roxas said putting on his pants quickly.

Cloud got curious, and opened the door.

Roxas was half naked and he was just putting on his jeans. Cloud could see a few heart- hickeys here and there, on on his neck, a big one on his chest, and another that seemed to be...

on his butt?

Cloud noticed yet another one on his hip. Only this one was darker, and shaped like a star, and it had wings. _wait a second!_

_"_Okay..I get the hickeys, Axel's very friendly.....may I ask where you got this mister?" Cloud said touching the tattoo on Roxas hip.

"Well.......I was watching Axel.....and I asked about his tattoo's.......and then I said they looked cool, and he offered to give me one so....." Roxas said. He looked down and blushed.

Cloud nodded slowly.

"I repeat........" Cloud pulled his apron to the side, and pulled down his jeans on his hip. "Theres _nothing_ you have that I don't..." Cloud said smirking.

Roxas gasped "Mom! thats so awesome! When did you get it?" Roxas asked admiring the design.

He had a tattoo of a papoa fruit, only the wings on his star were black.

"I got it a little while after I had you and Sora....me and Riu went out to get tattoo sense we were both about to loose that whole young look...." Cloud said sadly.

"What _are you_ talking about? Mom, you've had me for like, 16 years and you still look like your twenty-two!" He explained smiling.

"......well.......your suppose to say that your my child......" Cloud said laying down on Roxas bed.

"I'm your friend too mom.....your beautiful..." Roxas said smiling. Cloud hugged Roxas.

"Thanks, honey" Cloud looked down on Roxas." now I can only pray that those arn't the jeans your wearing on your date tonight.."

"Why....whats wrong with them?" Roxas asked. It took him a long time to find something he liked. He went with his black jeans.

" Okay one....eew....and two.....you have to wear something that emphasizes all the sexy features I gave to you.....this.....dulls them" Cloud said. Roxas wasn't moving."Take them off..."

"Mom, I don't want my butt to be noticed! Thats the whole point of my 007 jeans, so my butt is undercover!" Roxas shrieked, taking off his jeans anyway.

"It's so cute how your mouth says one thing, but your body does another.........my _special_ baby"Cloud said smirking. Roxas rolled his eyes.

While he looked for a shirt, Cloud went into his bedroom.

"I'll be right back..."

Roxas nodded.

He was so nervous. Even if Axel and him had always acted like a couple, it made things different when they actually _are_ a couple. Then he thought about the difference between now, and if they were in a relation ship.

Well they could kiss on the mouth.....more often than now.........and longer.....

and make out......

and touch each other where ever......

and even......

Roxas blushed heavily.

_Bad Roxy, you know you want me....don't ignore temptation..._

Roxas could swear the voice was Axel.

_Now all we need to do is get you out of that underwear..........and on a pole.........in a thong.........wet......and na-_

"Who is that!?" Roxas yelled.

_Your deepest desire......._

Suddenly Something clicked, he ran over to his window and saw Axel with binoculars. When he saw Roxas he waved hyperactively. Roxas rolled his eyes, and put his robe back on.

"aaaw baby, don't be like that!" Axel yelled.

Roxas ignored Axel. Then Cloud came in and the voice was gone immediately.

"Okay here.......what was that?" Cloud asked. Roxas shrugged innocently."Okay, well, what ever- your wearing these!" Cloud said giving Roxas some black pants.

They were leather, and very shiny. There was a studded rainbow belt in the hoops already. They looked to long for him though.

"Arn't these too long?" Roxas asked.

"Not if you tuck them in these boots!" Cloud said, handing Roxas knee-high boots.

"Well......wouldn't this only make my but look bigger sense its all shiny, and stuff...." Roxas said holding the pants up to himself.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "The point is to have him _unable_ to keep his hands off you!" Cloud said slowly.

Roxas turned around to see what it might look like on his butt."Mom would this even fit my ass in it?"

"Language...and yes it will.....stretchy leather!" Cloud said.

"Isn't that like......latex?" Roxas said.

".....did I say it was latex?" Cloud asked pointedly.

"no"

"Then guess what it's not..."

"Latex?"

"Correct! now try them on..." Cloud said sitting back down on the bed.

Roxas groaned and went into his bathroom. He put them on with little trouble, actually. They felt very snug. Almost like these were made for him.

"Alright stretchy leather, lets see if you look as good as you feel....." Roxas turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "Well......I guess you succeed......"

Alright, now he needed a shirt. He opened the door to look for one, but Cloud was already standing there with a shirt, smiling. Roxas rolled his eyes smiling also.

------------------------------

" So Leon........I've been meaning to ask you........have you noticed anything about Kyo lately?" Hatori said seriously.

Leon had long ignored what Hatori told him about Axel and Roxas thinking about sex. He finally registered that all teens_ think_ about it, but not alot _do_ it. He thought....

"I don't know, you should speak to him. He seems....disturbed, lately." Leon answered.

Hatori nodded." you know I'm worried about him......ever sense Ichigo went into that comma.....he just hasn't been the same...." Hatori said looking down.

Leon turned in his chair to face him. "Hatori.....as a friend.....When you lose someone you love, your never the same...Even if he didn't honestly _lose_ him....thats what it feels like to him..."

"I know......I just wish there was something I could do........" Hatori said.

Leon stared at Hatori and then faced the table again. "Maybe......you don't need to do anything........"

"what..?"

"I mean......let things happen......I don't know why but....I think something good will happen soon.......for all of us....." Leon said smiling. Hatori nodded.

"I hope so....."

Someone was coming down the stairs, and they both turned towards the steps. It was Roxas.

"hmm..........I apologize in advance if my son tries anything Leon, but remember..Its your sons fault......" Hatori said smirking. As he admired Roxas outfit. "You look dashing Roxas...."

"Thanks Uncle Hatori........" Roxas said blushing. "I'll wait in the living room..." Roxas said bashfully. All that confidence he had. Dead.

As Roxas was walking away Leon got a glimpse of the Tattoo on his hip. He choked on his tea.

Leon was about to have a heart attack. Cloud came and massaged his shoulders, kissing his forehead.

---------------------------

Axel gave himself a ounce over. He looked _good_. Real _good_.

Axel wore a Black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up at the elbows. The first two buttons were open, and it showed off some of the heartless tattoo he had on his chest. He had on Black leather pants, if Roxas was gonna make him drool, he had to do _something_. Axel couldn't see what Roxas was wearing from where he was, but by the way Cloud described it he'd look hot.

He adjusted the simple studded belt in the belt loops. Playing with his necklace. Kyo made it for him. It was a hemp necklace, it had beads on it, and little wooden, letter blocks, that spelled out 'Axel' on it. He smiled. He was actually starting to like the Squirt. He chuckled grabbing his jacket and heading down stairs. He checked his hair in the hallway mirror. It was pulled back in a ponytail. Axels started primping himself.

"Ax you look hot, now come on Roxas is probably already done!" Kyo said smiling for the first time in a years. Axel smiled at the sight.

"Alright, Alright." He was about to head out the door, when he remembered something. "Roses! Dammit..."

"What?" Kyo asked coming closer, concerned.

"Roses. I was gonna get Roxas some roses, and then I got sidetracked with you, and then I had to get ready and- where'd you get those?" Axel asked.

"Well.......your friend Xigbar.......he's kinda been sending me Roses and stuff lately....." Kyo said blushing. Axel gapped.

"What!? w-why didn't you tell me!?" Axel said, obviously pissed that one of his _friends_ was trying to woo his baby brother. Kyo blushed harder, and his eyes widened.

"I-I didn't think you'd care!" He said defensively.

"Well before I didn't! Now I do! I don't want some one eyed, surfer dude_, child molester_, trying to play my _brother_!" Axel said. Kyo was taken aback for a second then he smiled and hugged Axel.

"Whatever...just remember to not molest him.....too much....and then don't Kiss him unless he kisses you, and the only time you can initiate a kiss is when you drop him off, okay Ax?" Kyo said.

Axel chuckled."You watch too many movies, cutie..." Axel said ruffling Kyo's hair. Kyo smiled anyway. "Alright, thanks for the Roses I gotta go...cya" Axel said leaving out.

"Bye!" Kyo said smiling widely. When Axel left he felt a little empty, but he shrugged it off.

_he said he'd always be here.....for ever......._

Kyo smiled and went upstairs to his room to sleep.

-----------------------

Zexion was packing boxes.

Why did he do that?

What made him do something so........_stupid!?_

He sat down on a box with his face in his hands, Tired and Frustrated.

He and Demyx were actually starting to get somewhere. They'd started hugging other, and giving friendly kisses. Then everything he worked up for was gone........in one stupid move......

He kicked a box angrily.

A boy ran into the room who looked oddly resembling of Zexion,Only his hair was shorter, and made him look similar to a mouse. He was about Kyo's age.

"Are you okay Zexion?" He said concerned. "I thought I heard something fall...."

"I'm okay Yuki.......I just.........i just wish we weren't moving........why couldn't mom have just waited.......just.......just a few more months....." He said wistfully.

"Well....There will be more people in Hallow Bastion Zex..........and.....they'll be even greater.......plus you can even find another boyfriend like Demyx!" Yuki said excitedly.

Zexion blushed, and his eyes widened.

"W-what?...." Zexion asked.

"I said there will be more boyfriends like Demyx!" Yuki repeated. Zexion stared.

He had what he wanted all along yet he still pushed for more than he could ever get. He looked down.

" Whats wrong?" Yuki asked again.

"......Demyx wasn't my boyfriend Yuki..." Zexion said fiddling with his shirt hem. Yuki made a surprised face

"I'm sorry........I just thought-"

"We could be any type of friend again......I screwed up......." He said to himself.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

Zexion was silent

Yuki came closer to his brother. and kneeled next to him. Even though Yuki was younger, Zexion was shorter. And it was times like this that made Yuki feel like the older brother.

" Zexion.......you don't have to tell me.........but you should know, If you were really friends........what ever you did didn't _end_ anything.......It just kind........slowed it down a bit......You still have time to fix things...........you always have time......." Yuki said slowly, letting the words sink in. Zexion nodded.

"......I........I kinda don't want to......."

"What!?"

" Yuki think! If I left when we were friends I'd be heart broken, and he'd maybe even miss me......If he's upset at me when I leave..........he won't miss me....and I won't hurt him......" Zexion said dejectedly.

"......but you'll still be heart broken....." Yuki answered. Zexion looked at Yuki. " Zexion go.........If you guys are meant to be then it'll happen, no matter what......but only if you fight for it....."

"This is so sappy-" Zexion said, getting up to leave.

"But it's true!" Yuki said, stopping him. "I don't care how stupid or sappy, or Kingom hearts-ish it sounds, Zex........but you need to follow your heart...."

Yuki got up and left the room leaving Zexion to think.

Zexion fiddled with his shirt.....

He took out his cell phone......

-------------------------

Axel walked up the driveway of his crush/neighbor/god-brothers house.

God, he hoped he looked good. He spent alot of time showering, brushing his teeth, primping his hair, (getting it to stay back), looking for clothes, trying to steal Reno's. And now was the sum of all his work. He checked his watch...

7:00...

He knocked on the door.

He heard a few voices inside, and fumbling, before he heard someone unlocking the door. The door opened to Cloud.

"Hey Axel come on in..." Cloud said, smiling politely. He opened the door wider for Axel.

Axel stepped in, a little lost, and decided to just stand there.

" Oh, Axel I'm sorry, Roxas is in the Living room" Cloud said. Axel nodded and turned to go to said room.

He felt a wave of heat just looking at whoever it was who was bent over the fireplace, butt in the air, in leather clad pants. He'd never seen such naturally shaply legs before. Not even on a girl.

The person was wearing knee-high black shoe-laced, platform boots. Which looked _hot_. Axel fought the urge to grope this person.

The person seemed to be having trouble, with what ever they were doing. Axel was about to go help but stopped, as they shifted, hip bone exposed. He saw a familiar tattoo.

"_Roxas_?" He stated, more like asked. His voice going an pitch, higher. Said person turned around.

"A-Axel....." Roxas said blushing.

Roxas was wearing very snug Leather pants, that seemed to accentuate every curve and camber. His calves seemed bigger making him seem almost the epiphany of molestable. Roxas was wearing an over sized black sweater that ended just above his belly button. Which showed off his tattoo. Axel could see black eyeliner on his angel, making his eyes seem even bigger than usual.

Axel did a double take.

Was that a Piercing?!

No Roxy was too innocent......or was he?

Roxas had a belly button piercing, it was a barbell. Axel wanted to gnaw on it.

"If your done drooling over my son, I'd like you to hurry up and leave now....." Leon said, rather pissed.

Roxas just blushed and walked up to Axel. They stood there for a sec.

. "U-uhm..........I.........got these..................for you............" Axel said mind not really in it. He handed Roxas the Roses. Roxas blushed and took them from Axels hand. Cloud came and took them, to put in water.

"Were gonna go now! _Bye Daddy, me _and _Axel _are going to get_ married._!" Roxas yelled to the houses Occupants.

"_Leave already!_" Leon yelled. Roxas squealed running out the house, Axel in tow.

They started walking and Roxas looked at Axel.

"So.......what are we doing.......?" He asked.

"Oh, well I thought sense we live so close to everything we could just walk everywhere and, and I dont know......talk on the way.....I already have it planned out where were gonna go though.." Axel said thoughtfully. Roxas thought it was cute.

" So where to first?" Roxas asked. He started to switch his hips as he walked. Axel kinda got lost in the tune as he walked.

"You'll see......" He said lowly.

They arrived outside a jam-packed dance club. There was a long line in the front of the building. The building itself looked Highclass and hard to get into.

"Think we can get in?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

Axel pulled out two diffrent ID's snickering. One was Clouds ID, The other was Reno's old one." Helps looking like your relatives, huh?" Axel said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. They went up to the line and the Line guard let them in immediately. Astounded by both boys appearance.

"I bet the only reason he let us in was because of your hips, sweet thing..." Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm here to have fun Axel, not get molested." Roxas said removing his arms from his hips.

"But were here on a date...." Axel pointed out. Roxas nodded.

"Okay,you can molest me, but you have to dance with me while doing it...." Roxas said taking Axels hand and going over to the dance floor.

Axel grinned. " Oh, the Sacrifices......I'll just have to deal with it....." Axel said smirking.

The beginning to _Britney spears-Womanize_r came on.

Roxas squeled "I love this song!" Roxas said jumping.

"Eeew....." Axel said.

"Come on dance with me!"

Axel rolled his eyes and danced with him any.

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?_

Roxas started dancing, hips popping completely on beat with the song. Axel trying to keep up.

Roxas threw one hand up, then the other on beat and did a swish with his hip.

_  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

Roxas turned around and smirked. "Whats the matter, can't keep up?" Roxas said.

Roxas bumped Axel off the Dance Floor, with his hips.

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Other men leapt at the chance to dance with Roxas.

But non of them were worthy.

_Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up_

Axel Decided he wasn't gonna leave here with out getting his fair share of fun. He stepped back on the dance floor moving at the same pace as Roxas, despite his lanky figure.

_  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Roxas grinned, making his pops, and swishes, and sway sharper than before. Axel adjusting as he did before also.

_  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Somehow him and Axel started doing little skits from the Actual video. Roxas giggling every time Axel got a move right. Which was all the time

Axel started touching Roxas hips, as if on cue Roxas slapped his hand away and the chorus came on

_  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Axel and Roxas Paraded around the dance floor, making watching girls jealous of Roxas, and watching men jealous of Axel.

They danced through 6 more songs, finally tired, they walked out the club. Door guard, person, letting two very ugly people in.

" Where.......did you learn to dance like that?" Axel asked out of breath. Roxas smiled.

"Well.......Mom and Dad always use to go dancing.......and I guess Cloud loved it alot so he taught me......and well.....yeah" Roxas laughed, blushing a bit.

"I see.........did Cloud intend for you to be so sexy while doing it..?" Axel asked. Hand slowly reaching for Roxas hips.

" Maybe..........why did you like it?" Roxas asked batting his eye-lashes and moving closer.

"Baby, you have no idea how hard it was not to just stop dancing and drag you to the bathroom." Axel said grinning lazily. Roxas giggled and ran ahead of Axel, Axel chasing behind carelessly.

Axel grabbed Roxas and kissed his neck. He had his arms around his torso, crossed on his stomach. However because of height he had to bend over, but it still felt nice. Roxas easily melted into his touch. They stayed like that for awhile.

"So.........where are we going next?" Roxas said a little dazed. Axel looked at his watch.

7:54....

"Well.....I guess sense it's a little late to watch the sunset....we could go somewhere even prettier..." Axel suggested.

"Where?" Roxas asked turning around in Axels arms. Axel forgot to answer when he did that.

_What Beautiful eyes you have__............_

Axel leaned in closer. "A-Axel....." Roxas stared frozen to the ground beneath them. Roxas blushed as Axel came closer. Something went off in Roxas pocket, snapping him out of his daze. It was his phone. "I'm sorry.....It's Dad......I have to take this....." He said a little Disappointed.

Axel nodded and sat on a nearby bench. Roxas went off to handle the phone call.

Axel watched Roxas as he seemed to get angry on the phone. His arms flailing unnecessarily. He watched how everything seemed to stiffen, and tense up. How his nose would crinkle when he scowled. How he pouted when he was trying to take someone on a guilt trip. How it seemed every problem he had melted away when he smiled. How his eyes made everything seem more beautiful. He couldn't stop staring.

_'maybe.........this is love............'_

Axel blushed at the notion.

Wait he was _blushing_?!

Hakamura's don't _blush_?!

He looked back at Roxas solemnly. He saw how he began to fiddle with his hair, smiling about whatever the person on the phone was saying. Roxas nodded. He seemed to be very happy about what this person was saying.

_I wish I could make him smile like that........_

His breath caught in his throat as Roxas looked at him with that same smile from earlier. Roxas nodded again, long blonde lashes coming down as he blinked.

_thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump_

_'What is that?!' _Axel thought annoyed by it. Roxas looked up at him again laughing about something.

_ thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump_

The sound seemed to only increase, and get faster. Axel realized the thumping was seeming to come from his chest. His heart was throbbing.

"Roxas.............not even you should make me feel this way........" Axel whispered to himself.

Roxas nodded ounce more putting away his cell. He smirked Axels way and ran towards him. Almost skipping actually.

"Well.....with a bit of persuading on my mom's end, alot of torturing on your Dad's end, My Dad said he'd let us stay out till 11:00.!" Roxas said happily.

"Thats....Thats great!" Axel said coming out of his daze. "I just wished I planned something to last that long...."

Roxas stopped smiling to think, then his grin coming back. "Well, we could do whatever we were gonna do......just longer" Roxas said.

Axel thought about it. Why not?

"Yeah, your right, come on."Axel said holding his hand out. Roxas smiled, and took it walking with Axel.

While they walked Roxas had taken to humming, swinging their arms. Axel smiled and brought Roxas Closer. Roxas blushed and looked down.

They walked through a park that seemed almost ethereal at night. Their were fire flies every where sense it was the end of the year. November....

Roxas wanted to sit down and watch, but Axel said they were almost there. He nodded continuing to walk.

They came to a beach behind a park. The sky was a velvet sheet of navy-blue. The moon was was staring at them with the brightest of lights. All the stars seemed to brighten just a bit. The waves were silently crashing, a mesmerizing rhythm.

"This is it......" Axel said staring at it all. Roxas looked down and noticed Axel had already set out a blanket and picnic basket.

"This is beautiful Axel........." Roxas looked at a sad expression crossing his face as he sat down, Axel joined him. "I don't think I deserve it........"

"What?! Of course you do! you deserve the whole world! you deserve......you deserve....." Axel said, at a loss for words of how much more he wanted to give to him.

"Axel....my whole life everything was given to me......Popularity, Riches, Parents, Family, Smarts-"

"Beauty....." Axel added. Roxas blushed. He turned to Axel.

"And now you..........." Roxas said smiling. "I just.....I just wish there was something I could do to pay God back, you know?"

They were silent for a while longer.

"Well......lets take baby steps......Who would you thank for your smarts?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled.

"My tutors when I was little! They always sat down and were patient with me..." Roxas said remembering how much trouble he caused sometimes.

"Okay, what about your parents?"

"Grandpa Naruto, and Grandpa Sasuke! and I guess Grandma Tifa too, for Leon!"

"your Family?"

"Cloud and Leon!"

" Popularity?"

"My friends"

"and your beauty....."

Roxas blushed. " Well......I guess that would be Cloud and Leon again......"

"Well, when you get the chance thank them all, and then I guess when your ready, thank God too!" Axel said.

"Well......I should probably thank Aunt Riu, and Uncle Hatori too huh?" Roxas said, looking down.

"For what?" Axel asked.

"For giving me you......"

Axel was silent. Then he smiled.

"yeah........I guess so....."

Axel leaned in slowly, Roxas following suit. They leaned in closer.....

closer.......

beep beep beep. beep beep beep.

Axels watch went off just as they kissed. They didn't stop though. They only moved closer. As annoying as it would've sounded, it sounded almost harmonious. He didn't know why though. It sounded like change. Like something would change. Good or bad, he didn't know. He checked his watch, opening his eyes slightly just to see the time.

_8:13_.......

He bought his had up Roxas arm slowly, then to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Roxas moaned into the kiss.

_'That is now......my lucky number......'_

--------------------------------

A tall lady, with Long Silver hair and bright Hazel eyes, walked over towards her phone as it rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I need to speak with you........I....can't do this....."

And here I have blessed you with

CHAP 4!

now **review** and you might get what you've wanted this whole fic.

and depending on who you are....you might get all 3 of them.....

however if you don't I might kill Ichigo......yeah.......your blown.....

and if ichigo Dies kyo will kill himself and then Axel will kill himself then Roxas will kill himself then Sora then Riku then Sessomaru and Cloud and Leon and then all their friends.......

Its just one endless chain of Suicide...........

So yeah............

you should review............

The story depends on it...........

Plus I have like the next 3 chapters done and If I get ten reviews by friday, I'll post them all......

Yes, because I love you.......


	5. The man who can't be moved

This chapter is not meant to offend anyone, if it does.

And the drama starts in 5...........4.............3...............2

-------beep--------

Roxas woke up to his ipod playing Lady Gaga- Again Again. He smiled. He felt great.

It was only a bonus that today was Saturday.

He walked over to his laptop and opened his messenger. He logged in.

He left to take a shower singing along to the song. He liked his voice. He sounded like Jesse Mccartney.

_Again and Again_

_again, again, Again, again, again_

_never stop again_

He walked out the bathroom in his Silk Robe. It was very similar to a Kimono, only it was a bit higher. He sat down in front his laptop. New chat invite.

It was Axel.

**Hi boyfriend! :D**

He giggled.

_**Hey baby, I missed you ):**_

**Oh baby come over here, I'll make you feel better ':)**

Roxas smiled rolling his eyes. He walked over to his window. _Hilary Duff- Dreamer_

Opening his window he could see Axels window open. He was sitting at his laptop in nothing but his pajama pants on.

Roxas thought he looked sexy with his shirt off.

Axel looked up and winked at Roxas. He blew him a kiss. Roxas caught it, and winked smiling. Roxas sent a kiss back. Axel pretended to catch it, then he shook his hand furiously. He mouthed the word 'Hot'. Roxas giggled

"Can I get a little show, baby?!" Axel called out to Roxas, standing in front of his window.

"What do you wanna see?" Roxas said suggestively. Axel winked at him again. He was about to answer but his phone rang. He rolled his eyes.

He reached in his pocket. and opened it but accidently pressed the camera button. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god........" Axel said all thought process gone. He looked up. Too late, all he saw was Roxas smirking as he left back into his room.

Dear Lord, there must be a God!

Axel knew he'd have to take a cold shower after this accomplishment.

Axel caught the split Second Roxas mooned him on camera!

Roxas was smirking. He laughed to himself remembering Axel's expression when he mooned him. He was starting to love his big butt.

He was gonna yell something smart to Axel, but when he looked back Axel was gone. His smirk fell. He squealed running to put some clothes on.

Too late.....

He got glomped back onto his bed. He blushed as the mysterious force began kissing him.

"Axel! stop!" Roxas said laughing, not really wanting him to. Roxas stopped laughing as the kissed became more sensual and slow.

Axel wasn't really trying to slow down. Though, usually when your brain slows, your body does too. All the squeals, and gasp Roxas was making was destroying his resistance.

Axel continued to kiss him Everywhere his mouth could reach. Axel went down to bite on Roxas belly piercing, biting the skin around it, licking the metal. Roxas moaned, closing his eyes. Axel stuck his toung in Roxas Belly button, eliciting a moan. Roxas fisted Axels hair. Axel kissed back up his Torso, stopping at his neck, biting down. Roxas gasped, moving Axels head, and kissing him on the lips.

_Shit! _

Axel was starting to get hard.

He could've resisted through this entire thing, if he just didn't kiss Roxas on the mouth. That was Axels forever weakness to Roxas. Those plump,full, juicy.......

He licked Roxas bottom lip, wanting entrance. Roxas opened his mouth slowly, letting Axel force his tounge inside. He ran his toung over everything in Roxas mouth, before he pulled away and started biting his neck. Roxas was gonna pout but it quickly turned into a look of pain/pleasure as Axel grinded against him.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped.

Axel tossed Roxas right leg over his shoulder. He immediately regretted it. He felt himself getting harder.

"Why......arn't you wearing underwear?" He asked. Desperately trying to grab onto the last bit of reason, telling him _not _to just screw Roxas into the matress.

".........I......I just came out the shower......" Roxas said also panting. Axel bit his lip.

Axel looked Roxas over, Roxas just waiting for him panting.

He had the most shaply leg thrown over his shoulder. With no underwear, no shirt, no boxers. Just one silky, light peach, Kimono Robe, blocking him from the sexiest piece of ass he'd ever seen. He had bite marks on his stomach, his legs, his shoulders. Axel could see a faint blush on Roxas cheeks, his lips bruised.

The Kimono slipped off of his shoulder, exposing another hickey Axel knew he put there. His eyes were half-lidded, clouded in lust.

_'Fuck it...'_

He gave one hard needy thrust. "AH!" Roxas cried out.

"What the hell?!" Leon yelled busting in the room. Roxas and Axel immediately let go of each other. Roxas Blush increasing.

Roxas began closing his Robe back up, and covering himself.

"D-Dad!" Roxas said extremely scared. "I-I thought-"

"That I wouldn't be home till later! Well you've gotta alot of shit coming your way Roxas!" Leon said rage enlarging. He turned to Axel." And you-!"

"Whats going on!" Cloud said coming into the door way worried from all the yelling.

Leon turned around and with his hand covering his forehead. He could feel a migraine coming on. "Look at our son, Cloud....." He said lowly.

"Wha......" Clouds eyes widened. A look of shock crossing his features, as he looked from Axel to Roxas. Roxas looked down ashamed of himself. "Roxas!.......you _didn't_!" Cloud yelled.

"I didn't! I swear I-"

" Oh, I'm suppose to believe _that_, when your wearing nothing but a fucking_ translucent robe_, and he's got his fucking _dick_ waiting to ride the first thing it touches!" Leon yelled

"Dad, you have to believe me!"

"What am I suppose to believe Roxas? That he saw a fucking crumb and just decided come over here and _lick_ it off you!?"

"Dad-!"

"No Roxas.....I've let you get away with too much-That tattoo? the tattoo I let slide sense your mother has one, and he said that it wasn't even that noticeable. The piercing, I ignored it cause you know what? Every teenager rebells, right? Your mother said, that '_you just moved'_, and that I should '_let you live a little'..........._I let that all go Roxas ........but this........." Leon finished eyes seemingly on fire.

"I'm not gonna fucking let you live down......" Leon said sternly. Roxas was Crying, Axel holding his hand tightly.

"Leon-!"

"No Cloud! This whole sixteen-years I let _you,_ let _him_, get away with shit that I know _Hatori_ wouldn't let his kids get away with!"

"Leon, you need to relax-"

"I'm not gonna Relax!"

"LEON!" Cloud yelled. Leon was silent. "Calm......the-_fuck_......._down_...."

The room was silent aside from Roxas sobbing, and Leons ragged breath.

"Roxas........I'm dissapointed in you......." Cloud said.

"But mom-!"

"Quiet Roxas!...." Cloud shouted. Roxas was silent instantly. Cloud calmed himself down again." I don't care that you were having sex.........your a teenager and you have hormones......" Leon gapped unbelieving of Clouds words. He was about to speak when Cloud cut him off "However......you should have used protection-"

"Mom I didn't do anything-!"

"Roxas, you look me in the eyes and tell me that you weren't at least _thinking_ about going all the way!" Cloud said sternly.

Roxas was silent.

"To the point that that thought even crosses your mind, you need protection!"

"Mo-!"

"To the point that your in bed with half-naked, with almost nothing on and humping each other..... you _need_ protection!"

"Mom-!"

" and to the point where your not even thinking about _where_ you are, _what_ your doing, and the repercussions, and all you can think about is that two-minute feeling of release at the end.....guess what?"

Roxas was silently crying, shaking everytime he sniffed.

"You_ need_ Protection!"

Roxas broke down, everyone else silent. Axel let a two or three tears fall, scared. Leon left the room.

_Wait, I'm wrong  
Should have done better than this_

Roxas started to cry more. "I'm sorry mom....." Cloud walked over and held Roxas tightly.

"Baby, I already forgave you......." Cloud said rubbing his back soothingly." The only thing I was upset about is that you didn't think! you knew the repercussions of having sex when your a strife.......you _knew_!" Cloud rubbed his back again. " Honey, I can't ....I can't keep getting you out of trouble with your father......_you_ have to make responsible decisions."

_Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for_

Cloud continued to calm Roxas down. Cloud looked to Axel. "And _You_...." Cloud started.

"You must have _lost_ your_ damn mind_......" Cloud said angrily. He composed himself again."If you thought you were gonna finish what we walked in on, in my house, with my child, and without protection"

"I'm not gonna keep you from coming here........I'm not gonna say you can't see my son anymore.........but I will tell your parents..........." Cloud said looking Axel in the eye." You don't have to go home, you just have to go....."

Axel got up slowly and walked to the door. Roxas burst from Clouds arms running to go hug Axel.

"Axel, baby, I'm sorry-"

"No it's my fault.....I shouldn't have come over here doing that in the first place....."

"Axel..........I....."

"Baby......what ever happens I'm not like how Seifer was with Fuu......I'm gonna be with you the whole way.....I love yo-"

"Axel............................." Roxas said avoiding eye falling " I think you should go home......"

Axel looked shocked for second. He let go of Roxas hands and nodded.

He held Roxas hand again to give him a kiss. Roxas willingly complied. They stayed like that for awhile. Basking in each other warmth. Before Roxas finally pulled away.

"I love you too, Axel....." Roxas said. Axel pulled him into a hug. Axel began to cry, and Roxas hugged him tighter.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

Axel took one last glance before leaving._  
_

----------------------

_Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long_

Zexion sat on the couch Silently.

His mother was pacing back and forth, Silver hair messily in her face due to sweat and stress.

"So .......you want me.......to give up this Million dollar buisness opportunity......for..........what again?"

"Demyx"

"Ah,yes..........a flimsy little boy........"

Zexion muttered something incomprehensible.

"What was that...."

" Don't talk about Demyx like that....."

_Mistakes become regrets_

She slapped him.

_I've learned to love abuse  
_

She turned back towards Zexion, a look of anger, then guilt. She sighed and sat down in a love seat.

She was a tall, and strong Woman. She had the most magnificent bone structure. She has been offered modeling jobs world wide, but declined them all. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her kids. She was six-foot-seven, with long tresses of Silver hair. One would think her to be Riku's mother, if not for her fair skin. She was light skinned, with Yellow-green eyes, and faded freckles. She seemed almost elvish, yet her height gave her more of a dominance aura, than a peaceful one. However, she was the latter.

Zexion felt guilt just looking at her.

Her clothes were more messy than usual, which is saying something. Her plaid, green button up, dress shirt, hung open on the first two buttons, showing her white tanktop underneath. Her jeans looked looser than usual. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

".....baby..........look I'm sorry...........I was only trying to lessen his meaning to you but I see that hasn't worked..........If only you knew how hard your making this move for me"

"Mom I know okay!.......I've spent the last three hours frustrated, because I was afraid you'g get mad at me if I even asked........wondering if their was even a point in fighting for the person I lo..........." Zexion was fell silent.

"......for the person you love........." His mother finished.

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

Zexion nodded as they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you really love him?.....That much?" She asked. Zexion nodded. She got up and held his head in her long hands. "Baby this is a ounce in a life time opportunity! we could afford that college tuition, your computer arts school,Everything!" She said trying to persuade him.

"Mom.........I love him..........thats not gonna change...........no matter how much money you get......."

They sat in Silence a while longer. She stood up, and sighed. Zexion looked up.

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

She put her hair up in a bun with a near by pencil. She went to the phone, opening the fridge and getting some water.

"Then I guess.........I guess I have no choice......" She said dialing.

Zexion face filled with hope. "We're not moving!?"

" Oh I am........your not..." She said smirking evily. "You staying with your cousin Axel, until I can think of something else....."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You love this boy so much you stood up to your own mother....more specifically, you stood up to me..... you can withstand your families.......unique-ness, for a bit too...." She said taking out her cell phone.

_Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for_

He was about complain, until he thought about Demyx.

He went back to his room to pack up. He eyes layed on a picture frame he'd had for years.

Him and Demyx. They were at the beach, it seemed every one had a picture like this. Arm in arm smiling goofily.

_Show me what I'm looking for_

He sighed.

_…oh lord_

_---------------------------_

Vexen sat at his lab desk working quietly.

_beep._

He stood up and walked over to the source.

"Is our evil experiment done?" Marluxia said playfully. Vexen chuckled.

"Nope. but my lunch is." Vexen said licking his lips as he took out his seafood. Marluxia laughed.

"Vexen!" Marluxia said scoldingly. "You know your not suppose eat food in the lab!"

"Im sorry, but that microwave you built for our experiments, cooks food like _ten_ times faster! we could make money, baby!" Vexen said as he sat down with his food. Marluxia rolled his eyes, smiling.

He looked at Vexen eating. Vexen felt the stare, and looked up. He lifter a piece of fish. "you want some..?" He said mouth full.

Marluxia giggled, and reached his arms around Vexens neck.

Every one thought he was crazy to go out with probably what most would call a mad scientist. However, he was sure people ridiculed Vexen for dating him. He was sure last week when one of his friends called him a ''gay fairy''. Why get upset? He was gay, and he always did love fairies. Plus....

Vexen was too gorgeous!

If you ever met Vexens Dad, you'd see where Vexen got his....personality.

His father really did look like a mad scientist.

Vexen had fluorescent, glow-in-the-dark-looking, green eyes, and smooth pale, creamy, Buttermilk (As Marluxia calls it) skin. He looks like he was in his early twenties, yet he's only in highschool! Another fact Marluxia loved. He loved how he wasn't afraid of change, or was probably the only boyfriend he ever had that let their hair grow that long. It came down past his lower back. It wasn't the type that flopped around like a dead fish, and was forever shiny. It was the smooth straight, and full hair, that you could do whatever you wanted to it. That could actually_ get_ messy.

A trait Marluxia wished he had.

His hair flopped around, he could curl it, but it wouldn't last long. Maybe a few hours if he put some type of holding spray in it. He wouldn't be able to make it _look_ messy, without it naturally smoothing back into its natural shape.

He sighed. He started carressing Vexens head, eliciting exagerated moans of comfort. Marluxia smiled, he was always funny too, he didn't take things too seriously, even if his interest called for it. The only times he was serious, was Marluxia needed him to be, and he knew every time when that was.

Vexen heard Marluxia mumble something.

"What?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

"...I make my own, Why?"

Marluxia just shrugged running his hand through Vexens hair.

"Funny, I thought you said 'I love you'....."Vexen said smirking. Marluxia rolled his eyes."Guess I was mistaken"

Vexen already knew Marluxia had problems using the 'L' word on people. He loved teasing him when he did.

Marluxia mumbled something again.

"Repeat"

"I do love you....." He repeated louder. Vexen turned to face Marluxia, He had a genuine smile on his face. Vexen smiled and embraced him.

"I love you too, rose bud......" He said taking his hand and kissing it.

"Why......?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?" Marluxia asked again.

Vexen looked at the boy like he was crazy for asking. Marluxia didn't seem to catch his incredulous stare, as he twisted some of Vexens Hair around his finger.

"Why do I love you..." Vexen repeated.

".......yes" Marluxia said. Voice timid as ever.

" I love you because your you......"

"Well what about me do you love?" Marluxia asked quickly. He blushed as Vexen grinned.

"Everything......."

"Specifically?"

"Your top, middle, and bottom."

"_Vexen_!"

"Okay, Okay......." Vexen said backing down. He brought Marluxia closer and rubbed his arms, tentively. "I love.........your hair."

"My hair?" Marluxia said turning around a bit.

"Yes, Your hair"

"........I hate my hair" Marluxia said turning back around.

Vexen laughed. "Why?"

"Cause it doesn't _do_ anything! It just flops around like a dead fish!"Marluxia said lifting his hair to emphasize his point, as it fell back down just as perfect.

"Well......thats kinda why I like it?" Vexen said cautiously "I can do what ever I want to it and it never messes up" Vexen said playing with Marluxia's hair.

"......you like that?" Vexen nodded. "Okay....what else?"

"Your Skin I guess?"

"What about my skin?"

"I don't know! Its.......smooth.........and pretty, I guess"

"Okay, anything else....."

Vexen thought about it, then he smiled.

"I love how you fish for compliments by asking me 'why I love you', yet you and I both now that your gorgeous...." Vexen said grinning. Marluxia blushed smiling. "You know I love you........and don't you ever change."

Marluxia nodded and pecked Vexen on the cheek.

"I'm hungry..." Marluxia said.

"When arn't you hungry?........" Vexen said.

Marluxia had to think about it. " When I'm not hungry?"

" ......Indeed, I would've never guessed....." He said feigning thought.

Marluxia giggled. "Why don't we go up to your bed room, and I give you something to think about?" Marluxia said suggestively.

".....hmmmmmmmm...........yummy......"

"uh-huh, and I can where that pretty little cosplay outfit you got me..."

"From middle school?"

"uh-huh....." Marluxia got up ad whispered in his ear." I grew out of the pants though..."

Vexen felt something akin to ice run down his spine. The thought of Marluxia's long legs, in the tutu he got him 7th grade, With no pants underneath made chills run down his spine. Chills that he loved.

Vexen stopped his thoughts saving them from when he got to his room.

" Will you play that britney spears song like last time?" Vexen asked biting his lip. Marluxia grinned evilly.

"We can get down like theres no one around, and we keep on rockin, we keep on rockin....." Marluxia sounding eerily Britney spears.

"Gimme, Gimme, more Gimme more Gimme gimme more!" Vexen yelled happily.

Marluxia giggled as they ran up to Vexen's room to do their dirty.

------------

"I love this Record baby, but I can't see straight any more!"

"Just dance, gonna be okay! da-da doo doo-m!"

"Just dance spin that record babe! da-da doo doo-m!"

Sora and Riku fell on the floor laughing.

"Ri-ri you suck at singing....." Sora said moving to lay on his chest.

"Well you suck at dancing!" Riku said chuckling.

"Thats not my fault my butts big, whats you excuse? you skipped like four lines in the song"

"......Sexy people don't dance.....we just stand on the dance floor and cool" Riku said running a hand through his hair. Sora giggled. "Besides you know I have no coordination what so ever when it comes to dancing, Sor...."

"Yeah I know, I just felt like teasing..." Sora said kissing him on the cheek. Riku gave another one of those goofy grins. Riku looked away to hide it, then he turned back.

"what other crappy song you got on here?" Riku asked. Sora gaped.

"You do not dis the Gaga!!!" Sora shrieked.

"What the hell am I suppose to dis Linkin Park?"

"Why do you need to dis anything?"

"Cause I'm a man Sora....." Riku says adding a manly sniff."Thats is our way"

"To degrade what they don't like and penetrate the first thing that their penis points to?"

"..............yeah..........yeah, I guess......"

"Oh well I don't hang out with men anymore so........you can go home"

Sora turned around ignoring him, continuing to listen to_ Lady gaga-paper Gangsta._ It changed to_ The man who can't be moved-The script.  
_

Riku tried to get his attention by waving a hand in his face. Sora ignored him.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

He tried poking him.

He tried biting his ear.

He tried licking him.

He tried eating his hands.

He tried eating his hair.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"_

"Are you ignoring me?" Riku asked. Sora rolled his eyes. "hmm........Okay time for plan 'H' "

Riku got on top of Sora and started pulling his pants down. Sora started giggling and slapped his hands away. Riku started to lick his face again. "Eeew. Stop!" He said laughing.

_Some people try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

Riku stuck his toung in Sora's ear making emphasized "uuuuuuuuuuu" noises to gross Sora out." Eeeeeeeeew......Riki.." Sora said. Riku stopped immediatley.

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

"What?" Riku asked. Sora had sounded serious when he said 'Riki'. Sora looked at him sternly, then his expression melted into a smile and he grabbed Riku's head.

"Lick me here......." Sora said as he started bringing Rikus toung to his neck. Riku bit down on his neck, eliciting a mewl. "Do you want me to bite you too?" Sora asked, feigning innocence.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

Riku simply nodded as Sora started licking his ear, He felt a shiver run down his spine. Sora licked all the way back to his mouth before he kissed him on the lips.

And their was his goofy grin again.

He turned his head away.

"Why do you do that?" Sora asked.

"do what?"

"Turn your head away whenever I kiss you......am I gross to you or something?" Sora elaborated. He looked a little hurt. Riku rushed to explain himself.

"No! no! I just...........when you kiss me..........I........its hards to explain..."

"I've got time...." Sora said pausing his music and sitting up. Riku wiped the spit from his face, and sat up also. "well.....?"

"It's stupid"

"Tell me..."

"No, I don't want to tell you"

"why?"

"Cause its......its"

"Stupid?"

"Yes!"

"Riku me and Sessomaru will have a field day teasing you if you don't tell me what it is!" Sora threatened

"Okay!" He blushed." I guess........I've always had this.......stupid crush on you........and when ever you kiss me I get this stupid grin on my face..........so.........it's kinda like.....a defense or whatever I don't know...." Riku said lowering his voice at the end. Sora was silent.

"So when ever I kiss you, you make face that looks kinda silly, and you turn your head away cause you don't want me to see it?" Sora rehearsed.

Riku nodded, cheeks a faint pink. He jumped upon hearing a squeal.

"Thats so cute!!!" Sora said hugging Riku and kissing his face (spit free). Riku kept grinning like an idiot who got icecream. "I'm gonna start kissing you all the time now!"

Riku's smile on widened when Sora gave him multiple pecks all over his face.

As Sora kissed him they fell back hitting the Ipod radio, turning the song back on

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

They sat there a bit longer, Sora cooing all over Riku's Face, Riku paralyzed with happiness.

_Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"_

"mmm Riri your so cute! Riku, be my boyfriend!"

"W-what?!"

"Be-my-_boy-friend_" Sora repeated. Sora pouted."Does Wiku not want to kiss me when ever he wants to?"

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

"Well, sense I'm your boyfriend, I can" Riku said smugly. He pecked Sora on the cheek. Sora giggled. " Yes, I so tottaly want to be your boyfriend.....only if you be my girlfriend...."

"Done!"

Riku smiled and started kissing Sora again. Sora giggled like an Idiot, a sound Riku found charming.

Yes they were Idiots in love......

----------------------------------

Roxas sat silently in Clouds lap.

"Roxas, your sure you didn't do anything baby?" Cloud asked rocking him in his arms. Roxas nodded.

"I know we didn't, he still had his clothes on, and he didn't .......y'know" Roxas said. Cloud nodded understandingly.

Leon came into the Living room, on the phone.

"Uh-huh.......yeah.................."He nodded. "Okay bye....." He hung up the phone on its hook.

"What did he say?" Cloud asked.

"He said he already spoke with Axel............." Leon said not making eye contact, seemingly thinking.

"and?"

"same story............." He added. Cloud nodded and Kissed Roxas forehead. Roxas closed his eyed tiredly.

"I'm gonna put him to sleep........." Cloud stood up, carrying Roxas easily. "Poor baby's, been crying all day....."

"wheres Sora?" Leon asked.

"He's at a sleepover with Riku." Cloud answered.

Leon nodded, he walked over to Roxas and ran his fingers through his hair, giving him a kiss on his forehead also. " I guess.........I guess I don't need to punish him................."

"no you don't"

"He really didn't do anything"

"no he didn't"

"He's smarter than that."

"yes, he is"

"He wouldn't do that again."

"yes, he would, and he will" Cloud said walking upstairs with Roxas sleeping in his arms.

Leon shook his head. Laying down on the couch. He heard lightening outside, and rain began to fall. It was pretty dark already.

He grabbed a Picture off the nearby end table, it was a picture of Him, Cloud, Roxas, and Sora. Their was also Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto holding Roxas, and a lady with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, holding Sora.

A flash went through the house. Lighting up the picture.

"The things I changed for you mom......" He whispered to himself.

He layed down and went to sleep, Content on sleeping on the couch that night, listening to the rain.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

---------------------

Kyo walked through the sandlot.

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

He was suppose to go walk with Axel, but he was a little bit too depressed for sibling quality time.

He walked to go get some coffee before school, remembering he was very tired, and it was pretty cold.

He stuffed his face in his black scarf a bit more, to block himself from the cold.

He was wearing a form fitting, black leather jacket, tight black jeans, and black leather gloves. His converse hitting the pavement as he walked. He had decided sense everyone already knew about him being gay, no sense in hiding who he really was.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

Smiled a bit as he continued to walk inside of the Starbucks. Sitting down and waiting for his coffee after he ordered it. He threw in a donut too.

He took out his cell, missing Axel a bit.

**Hey bro, I was wondering if you were okay?**

_Maybe i'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_and you'll come running to the corner_

He sat back and layed his phone on the table. He didn't wait for the response, like he would've done usually. He figured it take Axel a while before he felt like getting up to answer his phone anyway.

He stared out the window eyeing the by passers, two boys walking together hand in hand, he narrowed his eyes, envying them, only slightly.

This was actually a gay-friendly community. Which is why he was never going to move. However, his school was pretty far away, and that area wasn't exactly hugging every Clay Aiken that walked in.

_and you'll come running to the corner_

He frowned slightly. He went to a private school in hollow bastion. His grades were advanced they decided it'd be best. However, the kids were all stuck up, the teachers were snooty, and they were so close-minded. The only reason he never cared about it before was, at home he didn't have people who acknowledged him. Other than his parents, but that was a given.

_cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved......_

His frown deepened.

That was the other thing! It just seemed like noone ever-

_I'm the man who can't be moved-_

SLAM!

Kyo jumped, taken from his thoughts from the loud noise.

He noticed steaming coffee, and a donut right in front of him. He looked up to see who brought it to him.

Luxord.

"Hey cupcake!" He said winking. Kyo smiled politely. Luxord had always been nice to him, Axel said he was Satan in a hamsters mask. However, Kyo paid him no heed.

"I saw you over here lookin' all mellow so I decided to save you the trip, and come to you" He finished smiling, charmingly. Kyo nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, and I made your donut!" Xigbar piped beside him, coming from no where.

"Thanks, Luxord, Xigbar, I'm sorry I have to get to school..."

"I'll walk you!" Xigbar and Luxord shouted simultaneously.

"Thanks for the Breakfast!" Kyo called over his shoulder.

"No problem!" He said.

He took a sip of his coffee, continuing to walk. As he walked he his head started to tilt lower, him beginning to eye the ground thinking.

He then stopped, blushing immensely. He found a heart carved on the ground, that had a little love note in it, saying ' K + I = KIss'. He smiled.

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving...............  
_

He looked up smile fading, at the hospital. He smiled.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving....._

"I'll see you someday Ichigo......" He turned and kept walking. His phone beeped in his pocket.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_

**Im fine. Everything will work out soon.**

He hoped so.

He hopped on the metro bus.

It getting smaller as it faded in the distance.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move......._

_------------==============--------------------=============0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0_

**For those of you who know the reason I used that song cudos. For those of you who don't I shall explain.**

**The hospital he stopped at was the one Ichigo is in.**

**And the song expresses how he hopes one day, when Ichigo wakes up from his comma, He'll be right there with him, because he's never gonna move, forget, go away, from Ichigo.**

**you get it?**

**good.**

**If you read this, and like it, you will like this story, its more focused on Comedy than drama 's suppose to be the real life that goes on behind scenes. Taking place when every character in every anime dies, they come to a planet called.**

**Claira....**

**and in this world my pets, is where an orphanage for the numerous teenagers with special abilities live.......**

**numerous, where every single YAOI pairing from every anime get to come together and act like........well..........**

**teenagers.**

**So if you love my stories will you test it for me?**

**please?**

**AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**at least ounce every chapter.....**

**even if its a quick "awesome" or "get fucked" I will still be happy!**

**I'll post faster......**


	6. Macaroni and seed

_BEEEEEEP_.

_BEEEEEEP_.

_BEEEEEEP_.

_BEEE_-CRASH!!!!!!

Axel woke up with a head ache.

"Ugh....dammit"

"Uhm........okay that wasn't the alarm clock beeping but okay....what ever works for you bro...." A voice said. Axel looked up smiling.

He saw naked Roxas, with lip gloss, panting, and wet.

" Hmmm.......Pleasant hallucinations............." Axel mumbled. The person smirked.

They jumped on Axels back. " Sorry baby bro, but this isn't a hallucination!" He chirped happily.

Axel turned on his back. He stared at the person. It was Reno. He stared at Reno for a bit. Reno smile never faltering. " Whats my name?" Axel said.

" Johnny Storm!" Reno shouted. Axel laughed maniacally and attacked his brother.

"Flame on!!" He yelled. He hugged his brother like a bear letting go finally. "Oh my god, Reno I can't believe it!" Axel said wide eyed. Fully awake.

"In the flesh, baby!" He said equally happy.

"What happened? How come you never called, or texted....you never even emailed me!" Axel whined.

Yes, Even if Axel saw Reno at school, that was all. Reno had his own apartment not very far away. Maybe a 15 minute walk. Riu always said she didn't want Axel in that part of town, so to let Reno visit them. Though it had been months sense. School just wasn't enough to Axel, they talked but they couldn't do what they wanted to.

Innuendo......intended?

Reno held Axels hands, like a husband does to a wife. " I'm sorry babe, I just had a lot of work lately" Reno said sadly. Axel pouted. "You know I could never hurt you..." Reno said smiling, he swiped some hair back behind Axels ear.

Axel looked up from under his eye-lashes, smiling bashfully. " Thank you, _Ren_...." Axel said.

Axel gave Reno a peck on the cheek, Reno pecked him back.

"So sexy...." Reno said.

" No, your sexier!" Axel said.

So, one may qualify this as, something akin to Incest. However this is not the case. As adorable as it is. You see the Hakamura's are well known for their Cocky attitudes, their eye-catching appearances, their snide remarks, their quick wit, and (in most cases) their great sex. However, the one trait that is (all but) very well known, is their love for one another.

Especially in Axel and Reno's case. Both were born with the same annoying voices, and jade eyes, with the same Red main of hair, and the same skinny waist, and almost the same sized........_''smiles''_.

Who's is bigger, I'll let you decide.

So being their conceited selves, to have someone look so much like you, was either a gift, or a curse.

It was like being able to Talk to your reflection, call it sexy, and have it respond saying "your sexier!".

A trait Leon felt was beyond disturbing.

So you see it is not a matter of Incest, it is simple an act of self-absorption.

"Dear, love, I'd continue to show my love for you had I not been in love with another sibling......." Reno said feigning guilt. Axel gaped.

"Who?! For it be Kyo?" Axel asked.

"No, thee heart has fallen for another.........Tis thy brother.......Renji..." Reno said dramatically. Axel chuckled.

" We can have a threesome if you want......" Axel said suggestively.

"I'll hold you to that....." Reno said. Axel just chuckled shaking his head. ".Anyways...for I have come to witness thy brothers death, from thou's Uncle Leon..." Reno said, faking an English accent.

"What?" Axel asked. He really didn't catch that.

" I came to see you die" Reno explained further.

"Oh."

"So is it true?" Reno asked leaning towards Axel.

"Is what true?"

"That you and Roxy-kins _did_ the _do_!" Reno whispered loudly. Axel blushed.

"No!....I mean.........we _kinda_ did...............well I mean we almost did, but-"

"Leon and Cloud walked in on it?"

"Yeah..."

"_Axel_!"

"what?"

"Has living with me taught you nothing?!"

"Other than to never let you have a pet, never even try to test the 'red wire' theory, and that not all blondies are sweet and sexy............no" Axel said thoughtfully. Reno gave him an incredulous stare.

"First, of all that's a lie, I told you how to get girls-"

"Which was really a waste, because 3 years later I turned gay......."

"I taught you how to ride a bike an-"

"Which screwed me over cause you never showed me which peddle was the brake....."

"I taught you how to-"

"Reno, making milk spill through your nose, while you cough up mucus,hardly counts as something you _teach_ someone.........it just happens...ugh"

"Well what about that time I taught you how to-"

"Reno you cannot_ teach_ someone to Masturbate!"

"Yeah your right.........I'm sure all those years not being able to tap Roxas ass made that one come naturally...."

"I won't lie, yes it did......."

" Yeah now I know how you feel..." Reno said dejectedly.

"Who the lucky girl?" Axel sang.

" a guy." Reno answered.

"Who is the lucky Uke?" Axel always though

"a _probable_ seme..."

"............dude......"

"I know, I just.........I kinda saw him in the locker room in 3rd mod, and........_god_,he has great legs....even if he's like..Roxas height....."

"........dude......."

"Okay, Its not like I wanna take it from the back its just....well I'm not sure he'd take it from the front....if... ya know what I mean...."

"............dude....."

"And ya know I just kinda.......y'know.......well.....I mean those _eyes_......that _sexy_ bright green....I and there like this_ sexy_ almond shape, but heres the thing, they are _huge_!"

" _duuu_uude........"

" Then those _lips_.........god......those lips........they are so friggin _smooth_, and _full_ and just......_editable_! you don't understand how _bad_ I feel when he talks and all I here is ''I'd do a _great_ blow-job'' and ''see how _full_ and _juicy_ we are, we could so _blow_ your _friggin_ mind"...ugh I'm getting hard just thinking of those things"

"...._dude_........"

"That hair! Other than Riku, and well, your entire cousin's family, I have never seen hair like that...I mean.......I kinda want to caress him sometimes......."

"Dude."

".....Or molest him either way....." Reno said smiling.

Axel smacked his Forehead. Reno looked confused. "What?"

"Dude!" Axel yelled pointing towards the door. Sessomaru was standing there with a disturbed face.

Reno gulped.

_Shit._

"I don't know which one of my sons you were just drooling over, sense the only one with kinda big lips is Kadaj, I am going to remove a limb If I see you trying any funny stuff......and I promise you.........you will miss this limb" He said. He gave a comforting (kinds eerie) smile to Axel, giving him a thumbs up, before leaving.

Reno stared.

Axel stared too.

Reno continued to stare.

Axel coughed and scratched his head. Axel wondered what his hair looked like right now. He picked up a piece of his hair. Still Red. He put it in his mouth and smiled. Yum.

He looked at Reno and poked him on his arm. Reno didn't move.

"...............Roxas" Axel said randomly.

"I also taught you how to give tattoo's-"

"Which only came in handy when Roxas asked for one on his hip bone, thank you"

"I even- what?" Reno paused. " You gave him a tattoo?"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah Reno.......back on topic......."

"Right........well........I mean, Ax, why'd you do that?"

" Cause I love him Re, and there's nothing I can do about it.....nothing.............I didn't even _ask_ to fall in love with him!" Axel said to himself.

"Well.....is there anyone else you would've wanted to fall in love with?"

" No but-"

"Then why feel bad about it?"' Reno countered, silencing Axel. "Breakfast is down stairs..........bring a helmet......." was all Reno said before leaving and whistling the 'kill bill tune'.

Axel shook his head getting up to eat breakfast. He grabbed a shirt, and jeans, slipping them on. He took a shower before he went to bed.

Or did he?

oh well.......

He walked down stairs seeing Sessomaru and Hatori talking. He saw Sessomaru turned towards Reno and smirk. Reno winced.

"Haha! your gonna get-_what the hell_!?" Axel yelled. He just got hit in the head by something that was gigantic,hard, rough, and made out of metal.

No not Iron mans Penis......or Robo Cops.

"Axel, Language!" Riu scolded. She burnt herself on the pan. "Dammit!" She yelled putting the burnt finger in her mouth.

"Hypocrite..." Axel mumbled. He looked at who ever hit him. It was Renji.

"So you still up for that threesome?" Renji said.

insert creepy tattooed eye wiggle here.

-------------------

Zexion walked in his backyard. He was so tired.

His hair was in ponytail, and he had his bang behind his ear momentarily.

Sitting down on a swing, he kicked his legs, unable to really swing because his feet couldn't touch the ground.

He was short.

He was wearing shorts too, with a baggy grey T-shirt over it.

He stared at his thighs. They were a smooth milky color. He always thought he was fat. The twins said he wasn't, and that he was much smaller than them. In truth he looked like a slimmed down version of Roxas. He wasn't as curvy or shapely. He knew he wouldn't be anytime soon.

Those types of bodies come naturally, and he just didn't have it. Roxas and Sora did, and they don't look fat to him. They were cute and, and had very....sensual, bodies. Though he was.......

This.

His hair was never what he wanted it to be. It always hung limp. It was this weird purplish- blue, or slate, what ever looking coloe. He tried getting a hair cut but it just ended up annoying him more. Plus he hated his eyes, he wanted to hide at least one. He thought about getting contacts but he couldn't afford them, and he still can't.

And his skin!

He was this pale color. For some reason no matter how long he tried staying in the sun, he was the same color!

Plus everyone thought he was weird......

They thought he was emo. He didn't hate himself that much. If there was anything he did like about himself it was his personality. Or more so the things he liked.

He loved reading. Yeah, the obvious, however many didn't know he read manga, comics, game magazines. Sure the occasional _book_, but who needs those?

He loved to sing. No one, but his own mother knew about this trait. He got it from his Mom. She could sing too. Even if he loved singing, he hated his voice. She told him he sounded like Britney spears when he sang. So that is why he refrained from singing around anyone. However when he was alone, he'd mumble 'Radar' every now and then.

He loved fashion. Call him a girl, sure what ever. It was just who he was. He didn't like dressing himself of course, hating his body shape. Though he did like watching the weird things people made up. Especially hair. People got so weird with it.

He loved food. Although currently he was on a diet, because he last week he gained three pounds. In truth his kitten was on the scale with him. He didn't realize.

Still doesn't.

Many also thought he loved to where black all the time. Sure, Black was probably the most worn color for him, but it was only so he wouldn't stand out. He was still insecure. However, he also loved bold colors, like Purple, electric blue, lime green, hot pink, and things like that. But he would stick to black as a base color.

He was not conservative at all. He liked clothes that let him breath, but he didn't like it showing alot, of his un-it body. So usually he wore shorts. He did not however, like his torso, so he just wore a baggy T-shirts all day. In school he would wear jeans and a baggy T-shirt.

People thought he was just a very un-warm person.

People didn't know him at all.

He didn't want them to.

He was afraid of being judged. What better way to avoid judgment, than to not give them anything to judge at all.

It's actually been a whole week sense that talk, with his mother, to be exact. It was friday.

He'd been unpacking all day. And helping pack all day. He'd be moving in with Hatori and Riu in a few weeks.

He sighed.

After him and his mothers conversation he'd been doing nothing but work. Not that he minded. He couldn't wait to see His relatives! To think that he'd be living with them in a few weeks. He smiled.

To bad he won't have much time to relax though. He had a job.

He idly started trying to swing by himself. It was a little difficult pumping, with such short legs, but he managed.

At some point he wanted to get off but he couldn't. His feet won't touch the ground to stop it. Dammit!

He sighed. He was about to jump off when the swing was stopped immediately. He jumped.

There was a tanned hand next to him ,on the Swing, the one that stopped it.

" You okay?" The person said. Zexion recognized the voice the moment he heard it.

"Demyx?" He said. Demyx walked in front of him smiling.

"I'm fine.....I just couldn't stop is all....." Zexion said flustered. Demyx smiled.

"I see....." Demyx said. Zexion blushed.

They were silent a while longer. Demyx idly moved his foot around.

He hadn't spoken to the shorter boy for a week.

He'd been sad for a week too. He felt like he was slowly rotting. He needed His moody friend, to be their with in between, he realized how wrong it was. Zexion wasn't trying to do what he did, he just didn't know how to say his intentions. Explain what he wanted.

"Hey y'know.......you really hurt me that day in the stall.......made me feel like you only wanted me as a fuck buddy" Demyx said, smiling. Zexion looked down. "I forgive you. "

Zexion smiled and hugged him."I'm sorry.......I just.......I knew you'd never.......I just got caught up in my emotions I guess....."

"Its okay........"

They stayed hugging for a while before Demyx kissed Zexions Forehead. Zexion snuggled closer.

"I just couldn't see you move away while we were mad at each other.......I knew I'd be heartbroken if you ever left.......so.....I came here to ask you to live with me?"

Zexion blushed. Demyx wanted him to stay? after what he did?

"W-well, I'm kinda already staying with someone, Dem..." Demyx looked confused. " I'm moving with Axel. Sense.....he's my cousin and all. My mom said so when I said I wanted to stay cause I didn't want to leave you..." Zexion didn't look at Demyx when he said the last part.

"So.......your moving in with Axel?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded looking up. "Should I worry?"

"No I like Blonds.......Red heads are stupid" Zexion said, receiving a chuckle from Demyx. "And he's my _cousin_.....eew...." Zexio shrugged thoughtfully. "And I guess his smile has always kinda scared me too......"

"I see.........I guess Its good I came here then!" Demyx said happily. He was beyond happy Zexion wasn't leaving.

"I thought you lost your bike?"

Yes, It was possible.

"Oh I didn't take my bike."

"How did you get here then?

Demyx lived not far away. Only about two blocks. Though he hated walking.

"Your mom."

" Ahaha like my mom was ur ride? funny."

"No, seriously, your mom. She called me a Taxi...." Demyx said. Zexion blushed slightly. Pulling out of the hug.

"To go two blocks from your house?" Zexion asked. Demyx shrugged.

"Yep!"

Demyx smiles and sits on the swing swinging a bit. Zexion stares with a troubled expression.

Zexion sat down on his lap, and layed his head down on his shoulder.

_Should I tell him?_

"You okay Zex?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded, swiping the hair from behind his ear into his face. Trying to hide himself, a nervous habit. Demyx grabbed his hand gently. "Hey, dont do that......I wanna see your pretty face"

Zexion blushed.

He left his hair alone. Demyx smiled.

He was so pretty. With that purple hair, an those disturbingly huge purple eyes, yeah sure they were big, but that just meant he couldn't have a staring contest with him. He thought he looked weird, but Demyx thought he was gorgeous. Demyx loved everything about him. The way his hair never looked too primped, and it was just the right amount of messy. He loved the way his body was so small, and petite. He just wished he could emit big noises from such a small body. He was cute and smart. Demyx thought it didn't get better. Zexion knew everything there was to know about Demyx. Though he knew there were things that he didn't know about him. He wanted to learn it all. Zexion was just so..........

mysterious.

He wanted to know everything.

Demyx seemed stupid, but was actually very witted. He found things faster than most. He could draw the most accurate assumptions. However, with Zexion, that thing in his mind, just didn't click, he couldn't figure him out. Thus, they became friends, and the more he found out about the boy, the more in love he fell.

Sure, maybe Zexion was quieter than most, but Demyx could tell that it was just a habit. He'd get him out of it soon.

Zexion had got up, and walked over to his water hose, and started drinking from it. He ended up laughing at something, Demyx didn't know what though. The water from the hose shook as he laughed, and it got accidentally sprayed towards him.

It got on his baggy shirt soaking him, he just kinda giggled, and drank more.

Demyx smiled turning back around. He wanted to see that side of Zexion more. Not the closed off reserved, and moody type. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

Demyx sighed.

Demyx heard Zexion snickering, he turned back towards the purple-haired boy.

Zexion was sopping wet. And Demyx was slowly hardening.

Hair was clinging to his face in the Porno-magazine-image-you-want-to-be-in-me-but-know-you-can't way.

Zexion was sure he looked like an idiot, but he laughed anyway, at his silliness.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Zexion. He smiled at the sudden embrace and laughed. "So do u like water, or is there something else to this...." Zexion said. Demyx smiled coyly.

He had always loved the way everything Zexion said was either, crazy, suggestive, insulting, weird,witty,odd, or just plain confusing. This being one of his suggestive lines.

"I don't know come closer....." Demyx said, doing this himself. Zexion blushed.

Zexion was use to flirting with Demyx, though Demyx never really did any physical flirting.

It was making him feel weird. His heart was throbbing, and rapidly rushing blood. Sadly all that blood went to his face, might be why his mouth is watering. Or cause he was wet. He probably looked weird. He felt a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach and he was so light headed. He could fall any moment.

"I think I like you in my arms like this. All warm and cute n' Cuddly!" Demyx said, more like chirped.

Zexions weird feelings only got worse. the fluttering going crazy.

Zexion blushed harder. "Shut up....."

"No."

Zexion sucked his teeth. Eeew, he was turning into into girl."Why?" He said. Trying to compose himself.

"Cause....." Demyx pecked him on the mouth. "I think I figured out why you blush so much......_snugglebear_......" Demyx said as he grabbed Zexions hand, and kissed them.

Zexion was going to die. Then take his mother with him.

He knew not to take down his "emotional-I-feel-nothing-you-can-see" mask. His mother always said without it, he was an open book.

"W-what did you find?" Zexion said. Dammit he was suppose to be cool,moody,reserves, but happy, and not emo, and highly intelligent, Zexion. He was acting like some love sick puppy that just broke its leg and was abondoned by his owner, and some nice mail man comes and takes him in.

Only in this case, he broke his heart, his MOM abandoned him, and a nice sexy blonde came and took him in.....lol..like inside......of him......he......

anyways...."Well......I have a theory...." Demyx said. Slowly inching Zexion against the house.

Demyx jerked him against the wall. Zexion yelped in surprise, and looked up. Demyx was giving him an unreadable expression.

One Zexion felt was extremely sexy.

"Demyx......"

Demyx lifted his hand to his face, and leaned in slowly. Zexion eyes glazed over in awe.

(Track start----K**_a_**T**y** P**e**RR**y**- S**e**lF I**n**FL**i**CT**e**D i )

Demyx kissed him. A cackle of thunder in the back round.

_Remember when I dove into the crowd_

_And I got a bloody knee_

Rain poured.

Zexion felt so alive now. He was never depressed or sad, but it felt like before was nothing compared to now. Like he'd been sad his whole life. He blushed as Demyx lowered his hands to the small of his back......

_under my skin, a mark from wiping out  
_

The lightning cackled again sending ethereal light over them.

_It brings back the memories  
_

Demyx began to kiss Zexion's neck. Zexion tilted his head to allow him more room. Demyx bit down softly, "Demyx......."

Zexion sucked in air, as Demyx sucked, and bit, and licked at his neck. Demyx pulled away, admiring the big mark he left.

_Every bone's been broken_

Demyx began to kiss lightly on the crook of Zexions neck, eliciting a moan from him. Zexion knew he could die happy now. Closing his eyes he leaned into the touch.

_And my heart is still wide open_

Demyx hand traveled slowly up the small of his back. Slowly bringing the hand to his stomach, reaching higher. He began rubbing his nipple. Zexion blushed, arching his back slightly.

Demyx tilted his head lower, taking one of the smallers pink nubs. Zexion gasped, bringing Demyx closer. Demyx grinded against him. Zexion bit his tongue.

" Come on baby......say something......" Demyx said. Zexion was to busy trying to keep those noises quiet. "......tell me how good it feels......"

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
_

"Ah!" Zexion yelped. He couldn't hold it in any more. Demyx shirt was becoming very Translucent, making him very hard. They should stop."Please.."

_These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down *in flames* for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose _

" Demyx d-Ah!" Another grind..." Wait.....I don't think-" Another grind followed by a cry and whimper

_These wounds are self inflicted _

Demyx could feel a tightening in his pants.

_One more thing I'm addicted too_

He was done when he saw his love roll their eyes back.

Another kiss...Zexion sub-consciously rolled his hips against Demyx. Demyx groaned.

He gave a hard needy thrust.

"Augh! Demyx...." Zexion shouted. Demyx felt great. Though this wasn't enough.

_With each scar there's a map that tells a story  
_

He wanted to hear Zexion scream his name repeatedly, clinging onto him, as if he were a life line. He wanted to.....

_what a souvenir of Young love's like jumping out _

_'shit.....'_

"Uhm- I-I gotta go Zex......I-Im sorry I just.......I gotta go....." Demyx said. He didn't want to do anything Zexion didn't want to.

_An airplane riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion_

Zexion grabbed him back forcefully, he wasn't letting him leave him so quickly.

_My heart rips me wide open_

He smashed his lips against Demyx. Pulling away with a determined.

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose_

"No you don't..........I........ I need you......." Zexion said gazing in to his eyes. Demyx legs move to Zexion on their own accord.

_Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted_

He felt his heart throbbing.

_I'm going down *in flames* for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose_

Zexion kissed him, biting his lip. Demyx tongue probed his bottom lip asking for entrance, Zexion obliged. Demyx slipping his tongue inside, his hands grabbed onto Zexions rear. He started going over every crevice and camber with his tongue. His love moaning into the kiss.

_These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too_

He felt something else throbbing too.......

"My room......."

and rather painfully...

_And I cover up these scars  
(We'll make it we'll make it but we break it)_

Demyx needed to hear no more, he lifted Zexion up by his legs, groaning when the latter thrusted his hips.

He carried him up to his room. Bumping into walls along the way. Zexion letting out giggles when ever Demyx apologized for knocking something over, in-between kisses.

Demyx bit his lip at the joyous sound.

_And I can't stop seeing stars  
(lets hope not die)_

He wanted to make love to him so much...

_Whenever you're around  
Around_

"Demyx....." Oh that voice, how he loved it so. " my room is that way....." Zexion said panting.

Demyx nodded dumbly and went the other way.

He pressed Zexions body against the door, his legs still around his waist. Demyx fiddles with the door knob, still kissing The purple-haired-beauty.

Demyx felt Zexions arousal getting more obvious by the second. He was growing very impatient.

Zexion moved to kissing his neck. Demyx groaned.

He broke the doorknob and rushed in the room closing the door. Zexion giggle/laughed in the kiss, at his impatience.

_I can't stop  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
oohhh you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted to_

_---------------------------------(track stop :p)_

Axel spent most of the day chillaxing. Drinking his chill pills.

Anyways, it was now 7:30.

Doing all the Necessities, he came out towel on his hair, and around his waist. He heard vibrating somewhere in the room.

He ran over to his bed and went under his pillow to get his phone. It was Roxas.

He smiled widely. Feeling his heart throb.

"Hello?"

"_Axel! I need to-"_

"who is this?" Axel said smirking. Their was silence on the other end before speaking.

_" _Your boyfriend?_"_ Roxas said like he was slow.

" and that would be........who?"

_"Axel I'm serious....."_

" Stranger, I'm serious you don't hang up, I'm calling the police"

_"Axel."_

"Roxas." Axel said. He heard giggles from Roxas,he cursed himself for slipping up. There was more giggling on the other end.

_" Anyways.......I wanted to talk to you...."_

" about what......"

_".......I.............I miss you.......alot........... and I really wanna see you right now....so.........I was hoping we could-"_

" hang out tonight?" Axel suggested.

_"yes"_ Roxas said. _" but no funny stuff......"_ He added jokingly. Axel smiled.

Were voices suppose to make you so happy? All he needed was "Hello" from the boy, and he could have walked around happy all , whatever.

The past week they'd only seen each other at school. Not cause they weren't allowed to but because they wanted to give their parents time to cool off. Axel agreed that they should start hanging out again. Axel couldn't wait to hug and Kiss Roxas again. It was worse than his smoking habit. He quit sometime ago, but he thought Roxas was worse than nicotine on crack.

Because he was so much more addicting.

He sighed contently.

"I can't wait to see you again......." He said. Dripping in goosh.

_" Axel....."_ Axel smiled. He could here Roxas blushing through the phone, just by his voice. He sounded embarrassed.

" Do you miss me?" Axel cooed. lying on his back.

_"yeeees" _

_" _Are you blushing?"

_" Well now I am!"_

" I wish I could see your cute face too."

_" Stop!_" Roxas whined.

"Noo~_!" _Axel said imitating Roxas' whine. He heard a giggle on the other end.

_" You are so mean!"_

"You are so cute!" Axel said, giggling. Roxas paused embarrassed. Axel really loved his loves voice. It was all raspy, and sexy sounding. He just wanted to here him speak sometimes. Or scream.

_" s-s-s_hut up_!"  _

_" N-n-no" _Axel fake stuttered, teasing Roxas.

_"Oh my gawsh! You suck!" _

_" _only you though_....."_

_"Axel when I see you I'm gonna give you a big ass hickey, cause I can't stand you!" Roxas said giggling afterward._

"I look forward to it, I can't wait to feel those _big, hot, full, juicy lips_ on my neck, Promise me you'll make it hurt really bad, so when I give it back, it hurts_ more_...."

_" .........perv"_

" got you all hot and bothered......"

_"Ugh! shut up!"_

" You know you wanna have phone sex with me."

_"What?! when did I say that!?"_

" Just now..."

_"No I didn't!"_

" do you want to?" Axel could hear muffled giggles. "Anybody else over there Roxy? you know I don't want people listening in on our Sex talk"

_"Just my friend Namine, _who needs to leave_" _

"She can listen, Roxy baby come on.......I wanna play with you..."

_" no Axel, that's just......gross...."_

"You know you want to.....or do I have to come over there push it out of you....."

_"ugh....Axel this so stupid....."_

"Come on it's fun, just try to think dirty for a minute...." Axel smiled successfully. Hearing a sigh on the other line.

_"Fiiine........Oh Axel harder....oh please do me.....me so horny....oh god....."_ Roxas deadpanned, with no emotion at all. Axel rolled his eyes.

" Oh come on put some feeling in it!" Axel said like a director.

_" Oh my god!"_ Roxas said, a bit more believing than before.

"More!" Axel said egging him on.

"Ugh!" Roxas gasped. Axel was taken back for a second. That one sounded real! The sound alone sending a chill down his spine. Who knew voices could do so much? Axel sure didn't.

" Say it slower, baby.....I can only work with what you give to me...." Axel said grunted.

"_Uuuuugh!_ Ax-eeel! "  Axel bit his lip. How he longed to see the lips making those noises. "_Axel!_ Deeper!"

"How deep do you want it, baby"

_"Deeper.....so deep...... Ax, Ax, Ax! Faster! Faster"_

"Oooooh!"

_" Axel! I think Im gonna-......."_

"Cum for me baby....."

_"Augh!........Axel...."_ Roxas gave a long and slow moan. Axel heard panting over the other line. Oh yes he recorded that, and yes, he was going to masturbate to it later.

_" oh my god....."_ Came another voice. Axel assumed it was Namine. He had forgotten about her. Oh wells......

There was Giggling on the other end

_"Namine! I said leave! That is so embarrassing!" _Roxas said.

_"I won't tell anyone that you had phone sex with Axel, I promise!"_

_" We did not have phone sex!"_

_" Well a verbal hand-job, what ever! I wanna hear more!"_

_"Axel! help me!.........."_

_"Yes, Axel, cum for Roxas...."_

_"Ugh! Namine stop hanging out with Kairi your turning into a perv!"_

_"Stop Having phone sex with Axel, your turning into a whore!"_

_"It was not phone sex!" _

_"Did you want it to be?" _

Axel cracked up, wishing he could see Roxas expression.

He could here wrestling on the other end. Two hot blonde's fighting, He wanted to watch!

Looking out his window he saw the sexiest thing ever, He took out his phone.

"Namine! get off....of me!" Roxas panting in between words. He was being pinned against his head boured.

And Damn, was Axel trying hard not to moan at the sight of such a vulnerable Roxas. He couldn't take this.

Namine laughed sadistically, and pulled down Roxas pants. Roxas rolled his eyes, and mooned her for a second, standing up to change.

"your not really mad at me are you?" Namine said concerned. Roxas didn't respond. "Im sorry it was just so cute,the way you guys were talking, and I love yaoi, and it was sexy, I......Im so sorry."

Roxas was currently changing into shorts, and putting on his sneakers.

He knew everything he was gonna do when he got there. He missed Axel alot, not just making out either. He loved talking with him. Even though they went out, they were still each others best friends. He loved that part.

He could confide in him, and make out with him. Hit him, and kiss him. Suck him or fuck him. Wait......

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts as he notices Namine was speaking.

Or.....giving a speech.

Roxas giggled. "What are you rambling about?" Roxas asked.

"Arn't you mad at me?"

"No! why would I be?"

"Well....you're getting dressed, and all...so I thought...."

"Oh! no, Im just going to go sleep with Axel!" Roxas said laughing.

Namine snickered.

"Oh.....okay then........." Namine said, turning to the door and nodding. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Pervs these days.

"Roxy? ROXY! I wanna see you naked, open your blinds or hurry up!"

Speaking of pervs.

Roxas learned his lesson last time, but he still couldn't help himself.

And Axel was probably one of those very _safe_ people. Who were always _prepared_, and brought suff, because they were over _protective_.

If you catch his drift.

-----------

"Ah! Demyx, U~gh! Please! Faster!" Zexion screamed.

Demyx practically pounded into him moaning with every thrust. "Fuck....."

Zexion was getting so close. It hurt so bad.....

But felt so good.

The way he'd scream out how it felt, and what he needed, how Demyx would do what he asked. How he just kept going deeper, and harder, and faster. Like he was some type of machine. Pounding mercilessly into his prostate, abusing the sensitive tissue. Zexion cried out after every thrust loudly.

"Demyx!"

It was too much.

Demyx went even deeper.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to make Zexion scream, and to do that he had to make him writhe and melt in pleasure.

Demyx gave one last, ass breaking, thrust.

"DEMYX!" Zexion screamed in pleasure louder than all his other cries. He came all over Demyx hand and stomach.

Demyx felt all those sweet muscles contract around his Member. It was so tight.

"nn....Zexion...." Demyx grunted as he came. Zexion moaned again as the hot liquid filled him.

They'd been at this sense 2:00.

Over, and over, and over, again.

Zexion sighed.

HE WAS NOT HUMAN!

They'd done it 54 times. He counted.

That was at least 64 orgasms, if you add the in between hand-jobs.

It was like he had some inhuman, 3 second recovery everytime.

That may not seem like a feat, but wait till the day you have sex, you'd realize how incredible that was.

Zexion sighed. This was ridiculous.

Demyx checked the clock.

7:54

So he'd spent nearly six hours, fucking Zexion in to a matress.

Zexion was panting and had his eyes closed, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"...........You wanna do it again?"

Zexion froze. He looked at Demyx like he had two heads.

Zexion legs were lifted over Demyx shoulders, as Demyx smiled happily.

" God.............." Zexion whispered.

He knew he wouldn't walk tomorrow

---------------------

"Harder Axel!"

"Fuck!"

"Go Faster!"

"Roxas....your so fucking tight"

Axel got a box of macaroni thrown at his head. "What did you just say?!"

"I said your so fucking uptight, I can't cook for shit, and you keep yelling at me!"

"Oh Axel........I'm sorry...." Roxas said softly. Axel smiled, as he opened the box. "That's wrong....."

"Im opening a fucking _box_!"

He poured them in the pot of boiling water. Roxas looked closely. Axel started to stir them around.

"Axel! no! thats not how you do it!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh come on! I'm trying!"

"And you still suck! Just give it to me." Roxas said.

Axel rolled his eyes and sat on his counter. He was getting very irritated. Though he knew it was just Roxas OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) kicking in.

However, this meant that Roxas would make a lovely house wife.

Axel got an idea and left the kitchen for a second.

Roxas stopped stirring, to stare after him with a hurt expression.

Roxas felt bad. Was he that bad?

He pouted and continued to stir the Macaroni.

He took his mind off of his boyfriend, as he continued.

Well almost...

"Eek! Axel!" Roxas shrieked giggling, as he felt arms lift him up.

It was Axel of course.

"I figured sense you wanna act like an angry housewife, you should at least look like one." Axel said. Roxas blushed as Axel held up a strange looking..... thing. Some type of outfit "Well?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked around. "Are your parents here?"

"No, I told you, They left to some hotel with your parents" Axel said kissing his neck. Roxas grinned unwillingly, he rolled his eyes. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have to let me cook everything, and stop screwing up so much too. just a little less?" Roxas said, tilting his head cutely. Axel pecked his cheek.

"Sure. Now go change" Axel said handing him the clothes. Roxas took them and left.

Axel stood boredly in his kitchen. He decided to watch the cheesy goodness cook.

Axel started to stir them around, thinking briefly if he'd ever want to swim in the substance.

He decided 'no'.

"Ax-_eeeel_" A voice said in a sultry tone. Like it was teasing him. He turned around slowly.

Roxas.

In an Apron that showed all of his legs. Axel could even see a cute cherry print on the Underwear Roxas was wearing. The Apron print consisted of Red, and white stripes, vertically. Axel could see the space between the striped socks and the underwear. The way the chef hat on Roxas head made him look even cuter. The little lace ruffles on the dress he had on under the apon was silently teasing him to go under it. His platform, victorian looking shoes adding more (uneeded) shape. The dress was poofy, so it went out like a tutu, only this tutu did nothing but make his butt seem abnormally large.

But Axel doesn't mind.

Roxas spun around, giving Axel a 360, and giggled at Axels face. " You like?"

Axel slowly walked towards Roxas, predatory glint in his eyes.

He grabbed onto Roxas small waste.

"No! bad Axel!" Roxas giggled, batting his hands away. Axel bit his lip.

He was _going_ to touch this boy.

" Axel, stop it!" Roxas pleaded. Axel paying him no heed, as he continued to kiss where ever he could kiss him. Axel backed him into the counter. He started to kiss his neck, hand wondering down his back side. Roxas bit Axel's ear lobe, making a mewling noise. Axel licked the skin he was kissing before. Roxas made another noise, and Axel lost it.

He jerked Roxas lips to him, lifting him onto the counter, standing in between Roxas legs, biting the knee. Axel again continued to kiss him, while pulling up his skirt, Roxas smacked his hands, signalling him to put it down. Axel complied. Roxas brought Axel closer as Axel nipped at his lip, Roxas giggled and softly bit Axel's back, making a cute puppy growling noise. Axel found this nose very sexy.

He opened his eyes and looked down. Roxas thick thighs wrapped around his waist, his small waist slightly shown, the aprons corset coming undone. Axel was being turned on highly by this.

His hands got lower....

Roxas kissed him on his cheek, then went back to hs mouth.

lower.....

Roxas bit Axels lip, slipping his tongue inside.

and lower.....

Roxas giggled at Axel and they wrestled with there tongues. Roxas, lost, but he wasn't complaining.

Axel hands were finally on Roxas butt.

Roxas seemed to into Axels tongue, to notice his hands.

He squeezed.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Axel, I said no groping, that hurts me y'know!"

"I'm sorry! It was just so _un-happy_ looking, I had to please it _some how_......"

Roxas rolled his eyes and slowly got up, tieing his Apron back up. He turned off the stove, and got his macaroni out.

Axel watched longingly as Roxas went around the kitchen, bending and reaching, panting when he couldn't reach something.

Roxas had there bowls, and cups, he just needed to get the plates.

Damn, his shortness!

"Let me help you with that....." Axel said coming behind Roxas. Roxas smiled at how sweet Axel could be sometimes.

Until Axel pressed a little to much against him.

"Axel your like, _six_ foot, seven, you are not gonna pretend you can't reach that." Roxas said. Axel took down one plate.

" Well excuse me, There happens to be one all the way in the back of the cabinets....that....I can't....friggin..." Axel grunted.

Roxas knew what Axel was doing. He knew what he'd have to do too.

He pressed his back closer to Axel's front, rubbing a little. " _Baby_......I'm really hungry.......can you try a little_ harde__r_?"

Axel felt blood rushing behind pants. He pressed closer to Roxas, pretending to reach for a plate.

Roxas pressed back, mewling. "Axel, please......The macaroni is getting so_ cold....._you have to hurry up so you can warm it up....don't you want it hot?" Roxas said as suggestively as possible.

Axel groaned, grinding against Roxas. Roxas turned around smirking.

Axel looked surprised.

"Lets watch a movie?" Roxas said. He walked away swaying his hips.

He loved torturing the red-head.

He was probably so frustrated. He kinda felt bad.

"_Roooo-xyyy_! Thats not _fair._...." Axel whined.

_'Oh well' _he thought

--------------------

Sora breathed in and out, through his nose. Basking in the breeze.

He heard his boyfriend sigh contently. He closed his eyes, listening to the Rise, and fall of his chest. Hearing his steady heart beat.

"I love you Riku......."

Riku smiled, fondling Sora's hair. Sora cuddled closer.

"I love you, too" Riku said lowly.

Riku kissed his forhead.

" .........Thank you Riku......"

"For what?"

"For being my first time....."

Riku shifted and captured Sora's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad I could be your first time......and.....Im glad you were mine." Riku whispered.

Sora smiled, and fell asleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lolz. I loves writing.

Im sorry I had finall exams, and I got out yesterday. So I just didn't have time.

But guess wat?

Im going to Bermuda! but i gotta get shots and shit cause all the probable dieseases. And IM moving! _Aaaaaaaaaaaand_when I move I'm making you a new series. I actually have quite a few story Ideas. But I'll keep you posted

FUNNY: What happens in Vegas

Based off the movie. I wrote it. ANother Akuroku fic.

I love doing Movie fics.


	7. Its a penis dumbass

Okay so. Not many reviewed but the few who did I wanna shout out to Names below. **A Heartbroken Teen**, Your Review made me so happy because the most I get is "GReat chap, update soon" and Im extremely happy with that alone, and then your review was saying wat u liked, recommending things fo other chaps. So Thankyou for taking the time. I know I didn't reply directly but I just wanted everyone to know how awesome you are. These are the people who Reviewed, when they couldve just clicked the Alert button and kept going. Thank you so much, you all make me happy, and you deserve awesome points.

Review= 5 awesome points.

Review complement= 25

favorite= 12

Plot ideas (even if I wont use them)= 15

Any random cute review= 20

You review jokes to me= 30

You review saying im awesome= 50

. I will tally the score below.

**A heartbroken teen (95 A. points)**

**Lexi1400 ( 75 A. points)**

**foxyyaoi123 ( 55 A. points)**

**Defekte Seele (35 A. points)**

**Rivenmist (62 A. points)**

**Saruvi (50 A. points)**

**PurpleMonkey15 (40 A. points)**

**Buka2000 (30 A. points)**

**Phantom of Silence (117 A. points)**

**BonneNuit ( 57 A. points)**

and those are our scores. I have to much free time.

I have sick humor obviously.

Uhm.....As for your questions **A Heartbroken teen**!

1)Yes Roxy is a tease, I thought it just went nice with the blonde.

2) Don't know yet, Leon doesn't want his kids having sex, but Riku is rather responsible. Maybe he will get his ass chewed anyway because between you and me....Riku is sort of a prick. I was talking to him on Yahoo the other day, and when I mentioned my fanfic, he called me a Twizzler dick, for not writing wat life realy is like. Oh wellz, silver-haired-peoples these days. He apologized though. :)

3)Okay.....I know, most girls arn't so use to Zexion being the submissive one. And Demyx never gets to be the man in that relationship. I'm one of those simple, ass holes, who will be like "but Zexion is shorter? Shouldn't he be bottom?". I realized wow. Maybe the reson they never make him so submissive is because of his personality, not his height (duh)! So I looked at the other couples and tested this. It is not always true I suppose, because there are to many diffrent arrangements. SO I decided to leave Zexion on bottom. I just wanted to be the one author that was like...

Zexion will be fucked......by who?

....

Demyx.

thats who.

Save for the dramatical pause but wat evs. I love you all!

Anyways.......I know I waste your time. But you love me so.......I see no problems here...I suggest you read the bottom credits whe your done too.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Reno I think you should so go for it..I mean really, you've got looks, some brains, style, your a funny looking guy, you could so win his heart!" Marluxia said. He was at Vexens house again.

He was currently laying on his bed, talking on his cell phone with Reno. Reno needing some pep-talk. School was tomorrow anyway. Vexen was in the shower, so he was killing time also.

"Dude, you so don't help my self esteem...I just don't know how to speak to him"

"Reno.." Marluxia sighed."Isn't he like, your cousin?"

"No. Technically, he's my god-brother, sense his dad and my dad are best friends......but I mean that's not important, How should I talk to him?"

"Well that depends whats Kadaj like?"

"Oh he's-!........Um...............I .......I don't.......really know.." Reno said.

"Do some research, observe you subject. You may find out stuff, try asking around, examine his crowd, see what people their like, could do you some good when you meet. Plus he's almost family to you, this should be really friggin easy. " Marluxia dead panned, feet up in the air as he laid on his stomach.

Honestly, as uninterested as he sounded, he loved his friends. He loved how he could call anyone of them up, and they would make the time to listen. Unless they were dieing, or in the middle of a hot steamy session, but hey, he wouldn't talk either. He admired how it wasn't a 'I'm-friends-with-you-because-your-friends-with-my-friend' thing. No one was left out. And anyone could join in. Few people did though, because they were always just too weird. For some reason they were labeled ''The cool freaks", as in, the weird people who act outrageous, but are like totally cool to be with. And they were.

They didn't drink.

They didn't do drugs.

They had numerous parties, and if their happened to be booze, they made sure no one over did it. However the only time there was booze, was when someone outside the group had a party and they went. Though that was like every 8 months or so, very rare.

They (mostly) got good grades.

He didn't get why grades and personality were associated with each other. Just cause he's really social, and cheerleader-ish, didn't make him stupid. He was not a cheerleader, but he was as popular, and tall as one.

Cheerleaders were tall.

well.....his were.

"....and I guess its just hard to really tell if he recognizes me or not y'know"

Marluxia tuned back in. "Yeah,I get you, its just hard to stand out now a'days, huh?"

"Exactly! like yesterday..." and he was rambling again. Marluxia thought it was cute. He was like a child who needed to tell his mother what happened in school. Then Reno didn't really get to hang out alot after school, so this made sense.

Marluxia got up and walked down stairs. Passing the pictures of , Vexen, and his father, on the way down. He walked through the living room, the landing, through the dining room, making a left to the kitchen. Vexens parents weren't home.

Work.

He took an apple, phone still pressed to his ear. He bit into his apple, walking back upstairs.

"I just don't get why he does that! why does he do that Mar?" Reno asked. Again Marluxia must have tuned out, but he made up something anyway.

"Most boys are insecure, y'know? They don't want to be judged, so they do what everyone else thinks will fit, and they just look like a huge ass."

"That's exactly what I thought! Kairi said the same thing too! I mean why..." and again with the rambling.

He passed by the same pictures, going onto the upstairs hallway, going by four doors, walking back into Vexens room. He plopped down on the bed, tuning back into Reno.

"So it was just really awkward, because, you know when your talking to someone and then your not really listening?" Reno asked.

"Sure."

"Well it was like he just!..." Rambling. Marluxia sighed.

Long,pale, strong arms wrapped around Marluxia, as a warm, naked chest pressed flush against his back. The figure kissed his neck gently, biting softly. Marluxia bit his lip smiling. He loved being in Vexens arms.

"...for like three cents? I don't know.....I don't think a vibrator that cheap is any good in bed, but thats just me, what do you think?" Reno asked.

Marluxia tried to respond, but Vexens mouth was placed over his, removing all thoughts. Marluxia lifted his arms around Vexen's. Vexen grinded roughly. Marluxia gasped.

_'Shit, he must have had a cold shower again. '_

Thats what he gets for running all the hot water.

"Baby..." Marluxia said.

_"Oh, Marly....well....I just don't think-"_

"Ah!" Marluxia said. A faint blush going across his cheeks, as Vexen grinded. He was really demanding sometimes.

He liked it.

_"Whats wro-"_

Vexen wasted no time putting his hands in Marluxia's undergarments, grabbing hold of Marluxia's man-hood.

"Vexen!" Marluxia squealed. Vexen smirked.

_"O-oh! That! I-i'll call back later then! eh..I uhm...b-bye!"_ Reno said stuttering to in-coherent thoughts, hearing what he just heard. He hung up.

"Vexen, I was talking to him, you know tha-Ah! Fuck!" Vexen bit his neck. and brought another hand to Marluxia''s back soothingly.

"Ignore him, he'll call back later remember?" Vexen said throatily.

"I don't think its fair, I have to ignore my friends because-aaaaugh" Marluxia moaned. He hated the blonde right now. Forcing him to have sex, then making him want it with the simplest of touches.

Marluxis brought his back closer to Vexen, said blonde smirked, knowing he'd won the argument.

" hmmmm,.........do you want it fast or slow?" The first finger probing his entrance.

Marluxia blush got darker.

"F-Fast...." Marluxia said lowly. Vexen stuck his long bony finger in Marluxa tight hole.

" Soft or Rough?" Vexen whispered. Marluxia groaned.

" Just fucking do it!" Marlxia shouted, Vexen doesn't like being critisized. He removed his finger.

Marluxia closed his eyes trying to breathe properly.

Dammit! He had to get home for dinner! He couldn't spend his night here!

Not without telling his mom first atleast.

What if- " Vexen....." Marluxia moaned feeling hot lips on him. You'd think he'd be cold, he is.

Everything except for his-

"ugh!" Marluxia yelped. He rushed to the other side of the bed. Blush still intact.

Vexen was hardening very quickly.

That paniced look, in his lovers eyes. The way he looked so innocent, and scared. Not that he wanted him scared, he just loved the expression he got. The way his long legs were so smooth and pale. Vexen moved closer to Marluxia.

"Butterfly........you said you were ready?" Vexen said. Marluxia grinned sheepishly.

"....I.....can I have some more prep first?" Marluxia asked timidly. Vexen nodded lovingly.

He slowly got up and went over to kiss Marluxia. Marluxia leaned in, eyes closed.

They shared, a small tender kiss. No tongue, no french, just a long touching of lips. It felt nice to both.

Vexen pulled away, standing up and walking over to his dresser. Marluxia watched, a content smile on his face. He saw Vexen grab something, turning around and walking back over.

"Here ya go Rose bud..." Vexen said. He handed him a plushie.

The one he always gave Marluxia when he was over. Marluxia thought it the sweetest of actions. He smiled.

"Thank you, Ice baby..." Marluxia said. Vexen smiled leaning in to kiss him. Marluxia accepted again.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A man as tall as Marluxia, with the same spiky hair, only his was black, was standing at the door. He smiled at Vexen turning to Marluxia.

"Dad said I need to pick you up, sense you weren't home." He said.

"Oh..Okay then..." Marluxia said.

Marluxia dad was very Over-protective. If he wasn't home he'd have Marluxia's older brother come pick him up. Mostly because he thought someone would try and kidnap him, and he didn't like him walking alone. He thought every second, there were boys ogling Marluxia, and he wanted to keep him safe, every second.

Marluxia sighed.

"Bye, baby..." Marluxia said, he kissed Vexen before getting up and taking his brothers hand. Said person waved.

"Bye Rose! Cya Makame!" Vexen yelled. Makame turned adjusting his glasses, giving a quick smile and wave.

Vexen smiled.

_I'll get him tomorrow...._

_------------------_

Roxas turned in his mirror ounce more.

"I don't know Darren.......I just think it makes my butt look big....." Roxas said.

Darren stopped watching Television to look at Roxas. "Your right, wear em'".

Other than Axel, Darren was Roxas best friend.

He was freakishly tall too. He was Axels Height, more or less. He had pitch black hair, and matching eyes, pale skin, piercings in his belly button, cartilage (hoop and barbell), a tattoo on the back of his neck (rose), and shoulder (angel wing), with another one on his ankle (Tribal, some....symbol). All that and he considered himself average.

Roxas always knew he was weird.

"Darren your suppose to say "No, Roxas, your butt actually seemed to smaller in size, when you wore those jeans!" " Roxas said.

Darren rolled his eyes and layed on his back staring at the ceiling."What ever"

Roxas turned around to examine his friend.

He was wearing leather pants, His layered hair came down to his shoulders. His eyes closed in content. His shirt was dressy, yet casual. A black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Anyone ever tell you, that you look like 'Minho' from SHINee?" Roxas asked.

He kinda did. Only his eyes were more bold, and his jaw line was more defined, Roxas thought secretly that Darren was hotter. Just a thought.

He'd never tell him that though. When him and Darren became friends, Roxas was immediately accused of being gay. Which was right, but still. IT was RUDE! Roxas admitted to it though, Darren said he didn't care "as long as you don't try to rape me.......any time soon".

Darren shrugged. "Not really but.....your one of _those _friends, so I'll pretend that they do" Darren said playing with his hair. Roxas rolled his eyes

Darren was such an ass, but he was the funnest person to hang out with. He'd always be sarcastic, or witty, or something. He always had your back for whatever. Plus, if he wasn't with Axel, he'd have snatched Him.

To bad he was straight.

He had a girlfriend too. He never really met her before. Well he may have, but didn't remember. Whatever, she was probably ugly anyway. No offense to Darren, but there weren't any straight pretty girls at school anymore. Sorry their just weren't.

Not where he lived.

Some of the hottest girls he was friends with, and they were all gay. Funny how its the exact opposite with dudes, most of the hot dudes are straight. Shame to earth.

Roxas doubted he was straight sometimes though. Some of the things he said were just........weird. Not that gays are weird but.....straight guys just don't say that stuff.

"Are you ranting in your head again?" Darren said.

".....no"

"Sure you weren't, True" Darren rolled on his stomach,stretching. He yawned, taking a pillow and closing his eyes again. Roxas stifled a giggle. He was so lazy.

One day, They were in the park, with Vexen and Marluxia, It was Vexens birthday. These people must have saw Marluxia's Watch, because they snatched them all up, and threatened to kill them, if they didn't give them the watch. They all panicked, except Darren. He just kinda sighed, like he was irritated that someone was annoying him.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_"Are you serious? Theres a fucking jewelry store over there, and you chose to be a fucking pussy, and snatch up the first person with something shiny?" Darren said._

_"Shut up punk!" The Robber yelled._

_"No, I don't think I want to, what are you gonna do? Shoot me with a gun that's probably not even loaded?"_

_"Sh-shut up!"_

_"Fuck that, I'm gonna get my ass kicked anyway, why the hell do I have to listen?"_

_"You better run Punk, I'm gonna give you three seconds to get out of here!"_

_"You want me to _run_?"_

_"Yeah! you little priss!"_

_"To hell with _that_, If I run your gonna try and shoot me anyway, and I'm not gonna die tired, so.....yeah sucks _for you_"_

_"RUN!"_

_"I don't want to..."_

_"Get on the ground now!"_

_"_Eew_.....but Its _dirty_"_

_"Now!"_

_"Do I_ have_ to?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Well can you say please?"_

_"PLEASE!"_

_Darren sighed. "Fine...but only cause you asked so nicely..." Darren smirked "_Sweetums_.."_

_Darren got on his knees, hands behind his head._

_"You speak again I'll kick your ass"_

_Darren sighed. "There you go again, making me feel bad with your words of self-infliction...you know you hurt people when you do that?"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_"but I don't want to"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I'll shut up when you say please, how bout that"_

_"Please shut up?"_

_"...........no"_

_"You said you'd shut up!" The robber said, sounding almost sad._

_".....I lied?"_

_" I hate you!"_

_"Oh, well now that cut me real deep.....The guy who's pointing a gun to my head, is trying to rob my friend, who's lackey over here is eyeing me like candy doesn't like me......."_

_Darren looked at the other guy. Tall, muscular, kinda stubby looking, and a weird look._

_"Whats_ your _name?" Darren asked suggestively._

_"R-Rob."_

_"_Hi Rob_" Darren said softly, with an eye brow raise. Rob winced. Darren winked at him._

_"Okay thats it, on your hand and knees"_

_"Are you gonna rape me? Cause I so didn't catch that gay thing, Like.....my gayday didn't even vibrate when it saw you....wow...."_

_"Shut _up_!"_

_"......I need a new gaydar" Darren mumbled to himself, getting on the ground. Roxas snickered at what Darren said._

_"Stop laughing, or I shoot you too!" The man said._

_"Don't talk to him like that! Are you jealous that he's laughing at me? Are you jealous that I _amuse_ him?"_

_The guy hit Darren upside the head with his gun. Eliciting a short 'Ow!' from Darren._

_" Now if anyone of you speaks that's your ass"_

_"So you _are_ going to rape me!"_

_"Shut up Darren!" Marluxia whispered._

_"Fine......but if he expects me to moan when his penis enters me, he can stuff that right up his a-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I told you '_I'm not going to!' Stop trying_!"_

_"__**BE QUIET!!!!" **__The man yelled._

_They were all silent._

_Darren sucked his teeth, still tasting a bit of the peanut butter, and jelly from earlier._

_The guy clicked his gun._

_Darren looked at his belt, noticing the 'Green day' belt buckle._

_"Oh that's cool! you like 'Green Day'! I love them! You listen to 'Evanescence' too? She isn't much to look at but her voice is nice! Its like she actually sounds attractive, like she could be pretty? Well anyway I think you should try 'Linkin park', very nice band....Have you heard of 'Hey Monday!' They sound awkward, and Avril lavigne-ish, but better kinda, their songs are way more catchier than hers. I mean her last song 'Hey hey, you, you, I don't like you girlfriend!' That was so gay............so do you like nachos? I do. They're so cheesy...like Cheesecake! My girlfriend loves cheesecake! Like this one time-"_

_"You win!" The robber said crying. "Forget it! I don't even want it! Congradgu-fuck-a-lations, you happy?! You managed to annoy the hell out of me to the point where I don't even wanna rob your sorry asses!"_

_Darren blinked._

_They were silent_

_"We can still hang out right?" Darren asked._

_"AUGH!" The guy yelled running away with his lackey._

_"Wait I love you!" Darren yelled out, running after him._

_"Stay the_ fuck_ away from me!"_

_Marluxia, Roxas, and Vexen were all on the grounds laughing. Roxas thought he'd bust a gut._

_Darren came back with a (fake) forlorn expression. He sat down on the ground. He looked at Vexen, then smiled._

_"Happy Birthday?" Darren said._

_"Oh my god......This was the best birthday ever!" Vexen wiped the tears, from laughing, out of his eyes. "So those guys were fake?"_

_"No!" Darren said happily._

_The group stopped laughing and stared at him. Darren laughing harder._

_~~~~~~Flash back overs~~~~~~~_

Roxas was laughing at the memory.

Yes, who ever fell in love with Darren, or agreed to be his girlfriend was one crazy bitch, or weird, because Darren was picky. Very picky. Picky with girls to be exact. It was odd though. At their middle school there were girls drooling over him (and even now) he judged them. That was when The girls were cute. He wouldn't say why he rejected them though. He just said something about how they just weren't right.

Roxas pondered this as he slipped on the pants, Darren told him he should wear, because they made his butt look big.....er

_'If Darren was picky, and he had a girlfriend now, wouldn't that mean that she was somehow 'right' for him?' _Roxas thought.

"Darren you have a girlfriend, right?" Roxas asked.

Darren turned his head towards Roxas, he looked down Roxas chest blankly, grimacing at his T-shirt, then back up to his face. "What?"

" I asked, if you still had that girlfriend?"

Darren was silently staring at Roxas with a 'What the fuck?' face on.

"Have I ever showed you my girlfriend?"

"No." Roxas thought about it. "What does she look like? Does she go to our school?"

"I'll let you meet her tomorrow, like a panda, and no, shes home schooled..." Darren said.

"why not tonight at the party? Thats sounds odd,and Why?"

" I say she looks like a panda because I find them highly attractive.... She's to advanced in all her classes, so her parents just got her a tutor so she can be challenged in something, and...." Darren looked at Roxas smirking. "_I _want her tonight."

Roxas twitched. Eeew, Darren was hot but, he didn't want to know that.

"You can probably get STD's from pandas y'know, At least she's smart, and eew.."

"Its worth the diesease, she acts like shes stupid though, and her lips are _great_" Darren's said just to annoy him. His phone rang. "And that would be her! should I take it out?" Darren asked. Roxas put a hand up saying he was okay.

Darren nodded and opened his phone.

"Hey, sexy......"

....................!

" Thats nice."

......?

"Right...."

............?

Darren sighed. "Do I have to?"

.....?

" But that's too far....." Darren whined.

......!

" Why don't you walk up there then, bitch!"

...........!!!

"Don't call me that!"

.....................................!!!

"What does me calling you a bitch have to do with it, you bitch!"

.......!

" you are!"

......!

"Why don't you!"

...................

"I love you too panda-pie, bye!" Darren said happily, as if he hadn't just been arguing.

Panda-pie?

Roxas decided he didn't want to know.

"You know what Darren, That whole girlfriend thing, I decided you don't have to show her to me, I'm sure shes really nice."

"No, you should meet her! For shiz. She's picking me up on her bike in a bit"

"Awesome she has a bike?"

" Yeah, but she still has the training wheels on it, poor thing doesn't know how to ride a real one..." Darren tske'd. Roxas just stared.

"She has training wheels on her motorcycle?"

"Yeah..."

They were silent.

Darren smiling about.......what ever he was smiling about.....

The door bell rang, Roxas made to get it, but Darren hopped up smiling, pushing him out the way.

Roxas didn't know why, but when ever his doorbell rang, Darren would always want to get it. No matter who it was. It was like He enjoyed it.

Roxas was going to ask him why one day...

He walked down his stairs, to see who it was.

It was a short girl, who was very chubby, somehow it didn't make her seem fat, just in some way cute. Like a baby. She looked like a tall child. She was only 5'3 if not shorter. She was shorter than Roxas that's for sure. And that was saying something. She was wearing a helmet, so he couldn't see her face.

Other than that her clothes were interesting. Her outfit was cute. It was black and white stripes on a skirt that was lower in the front, but he could tell that was just cause it was rising in the back. She was light skinned, but oddly pale, he could tell she was probably a mix of cultures by her skin tone alone. He'd never seen that color. Not yellow, nor white, nor black, just a pale mixture of a light pale yellow-ish-browned-tanned-pale color.

Roxas examined her more closely.

Was that a SHINee pin?

Okay she gets awesome points.

Her shirt was rather, ruffly, something you'd expect a girly girl to wear. Though it was a deep black tint. It stopped above her belly button, no piercings. Funny he thought Darren would go for that. Her knee-highs, a plane distressed white, appearing gray, with lace at the end of it. Her boots were brown.

She didn't appear gothic to him, to much happy aura's. She seemed almost....

like a pirate?

If your wondering why we are spending so much time on her clothes, its because Roxas wants them.

Badly.

He always loved stuff like that. The whole Final-fantasy-Kingdom-hearts- look. Viscous.

Her shape was oddly inviting. Like he kinda wanted to pinch her on her arms, or her leg, and then poke her countless times afterwards. Odd.

Darren was currently hugging her and he spun her around, squeezing her like some teddy bear. Her feet no longer on the ground.

That was when Roxas noticed something.

She had a **fucking** _huge _ass! It rivaled Roxas!

It was odd to compare it to the rest of her small body. Her waist was super small, but he saw an ity bity pouch. One that he swore made him think of full child, who had just eaten. She wasn't flat chested, but was no where near a B cup even. Her whole top was small and petite, yet ounce you reached her hips everything seemed to enlarge. The skirt came up a little showing her underwear. Black lacy underwear.

We know where her food goes.

Darren looked over her shoulder while hugging her. Roxas saw his hand slowly rise under her skirt. She smacked his hand away. Darren pouted briefly, but went back to smiling.

Roxas smirked.

So Darren was one of _those _guys.

_'Eew.....another perv. '_

Darren finally noticed Roxas.

"Roxas look who came here to see us!"

She waved awkwardly to Roxas. And Roxas wasn't sure why, but he felt the weird sensation that she was smiling at him broadly. Weird person.

"Hey..." He said. What else would he say. "Hey! Your ass is fucking large, can I have your clothes?!" Roxas pondered that. Meh, Darren would probably eat him.

He thought he heard the girl say 'Hi', but the helmet was muffling her voice.

"Come again?" Roxas said. She put up her forefinger, signaling him to wait.

She moved to take off her helmet, but stopped upon seeing something that seemed to caught her eye, out side the door. Roxas followed her gaze and Saw Axel coming up the lawn.

Roxas smiled. 'Finally' he thought.

The group was meeting to have a mini-party. After Marluxia had dinner, Axel came back from his job, Vexen finished his chores, and Roxas was done dressing. Everyone else had no life, therefore it was only a matter of coming to the party when it was time.

This was a weekly occurrence.

Roxas jumped as he heard a scream erupt from Darren's girlfriend. She broke from Darren's hold and yanked off her boot, running out side in a death sprint.

She threw her boot at Axels head.

"Ow!-What the f!-oh shit......its you." Axel said, staring at the one responsible. He was scared shitless.

She stood with her other boot in hand, her left sock having rolled down, too her knee. She nodded to Axel, in 'your-fucking-tuttin-its-me' way. She sprinted after him, at sickening speed. She was short and chubby, but she could run. Axel long legs only saved him at least 3 feet of space. Though if he slowed down even a bit....

"I'm Sor-ry!!!" Axel screamed. It sounded like 'Im Sor-re-hey!"

She screamed again and jumped on Axel, tackling him to the ground. She beat him brutally with a her boot while Axel continued to scream for mercy.

Darren ran over to stop her. Pulling her off.

She stopped immediatly when Darren asked her too. He handed her other boot to her.

"Baby isn't your Dad having his Game night, at your house, tonight?" Darren asked, taking her mind off of Axel. She nodded, happy aura coming back. Darren smiled. "Lets go to your house then"

She nodded, leaving to her bike. She sat in the front, Darren hopping behind her, hand around her waist, head on her shoulder smiling contently.

Darren waved to Roxas happily "Cya Roxas! " Darren chirped. He put his own helmet on,turning towards Axel. He opened the glass of the helmet to speak. "Uh....Sorry Ax..." He said

The girl turned to Axel and made the 'I'm-watching-you' hand gesture. Axel whimpered.

Soon they drove off. Roxas ran over to Axel and kissed his forehead.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, did she hurt you?" Roxas cooed. He loved babying Axel like this. The way Axel started acting like a child was worth it.

"mmmhmm" Axel said nodding. Roxas pecked him on the cheek. Axel smiled like the 'Roxas-boy' he was. He has always been the type to obsess over their boyfriend. He can't help it.

"What did she do to you Lae-pumpkin?" Roxas said. Axel's middle name was 'Lae'.

Yes he was aware his name sounded like "laid".

"She hurt my cheek..." Axel said, puppy pout intact. Roxas kissed his forehead. Axel whimpered.

"Why did the short lady hurt you?"

" I..." Axel said stepping back into chibi-Axel mode. " I was in the cheesecake shop, Which is where she works, and then She was all happy and said "Hello! may I take your order?" and I thought, oh well she's a nice person,I'll give her a tip. then I said "Can I have a turtle cheesecake, Please?" and she nodded and smiled and was like 'One minute sir' and I don't know if you've noticed, but she's really short, so she had to reach up to get to the shelves they keep the Cheesecake on. So.......well.......when she reached up, I mean she was wearing a skirt, but it came down to like mid-thigh! and then, I noticed HUGE her ass was, and when she came back .........uhm"

"Axel..." Roxas said, indirectly telling him to continue.

"I asked her if Anyone one ever told her, that she had a really big ass......" Axel said smiling sheepishly.

"Axel, I'd wanna kick your ass too! Why would you say that?!" Roxas yelled.

"I don't know! I just......It was like I had this huge erge to say it!"

"You couldn't control yourself?!"

"Well I couldv'e!.....but.....I mean....." Axel sighed. He took Roxas hands and whispered. "Roxas you _saw_ it.......I was scared......"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Axel-"

"I was scared! For her and me......I just thought it must be horrible to be so small, and petite, and have to carry around something so large, and monstrous on your back all day!......and you know what?" Axel stopping to look at Roxas seriously, before continuing."She can't even take it off......"

Roxas stared at his boyfriend. "Were leaving."

"Roxas you gotta belive me! Just seeing it killed a few braincells!"

"So you checkin girls out now? Is that what your saying?" Roxas asked.

"No! I'm saying-"

"That you wanna fuck her?"

" NO!" Axel sighed. Roxas raised an eyebrow, impatiently. "Im saying 1)I saw her ass 2)It scared the _fuck_ out of me! 3) Ounce she came back I was still in shock, and 4) Due to my previous shock, I let it slip, is all.....Roxy"

Roxas giggled.

"Your fun to stress!" Roxas said laughing.

Axel stared at him. Lord.

-----------------------------

"uhm..........3,14, 26?" Luxord guessed.

Axel threw his cards down.

"Dammit!"

Luxord chuckled taking all the chips Axel had. Roxas came over hugging Luxord.

"Roxas?!" Axel said. His own boyfriend turning against him.

"Im sorry baby, but Luxords on a roll, and I can't afford to lose anymore money, cause you ran out." Roxas complained. Axel groaned.

"Oh some boyfriend you are!" Axel said. He pouted.

Roxas couldn't resist a pout. He ran over kissing Axel's cheek making the other pretend to be angry.

"Oh. man up Ass crack, We all fail at life ounce in a while, right?" Xigbar said.

"Tottaly, Axel, you just happen to fail more ridiculously." Larxene agreed.

"And frequently" Riku chimed in.

There were numerous "Hmm" and "yeah"'s and "Damn tuttin"'s around the room, in agreement

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" Axel asked himself.

"Cause you love us..." Larxene said, shuffling through the cards in her hand. "9, 3,.......and...........42"

"Shit!" Reno said.

The group was all gathered at Roxas house this time.

"Ha! Replay!" Kairi said.

"No I called three's, and I had a nine play, bitch!" Hayner said.

"What if I said I had a _six-play_, with Queen?"

"What if I said _shut the fuck up_, and take your chips.." Hayner said, angrily. Kairi taking his chips happily.

"How bout four-play?" Seifer interjected. Hayner pecked him on the lips, turning back to his cards.

"No." he said. Seifer sighed.

"Moose!" Axel called. Everyone turned to him, shocked.

"What the fuck!?" Larxene said.

"No way man, let me see!" Reno asked his brother.

He eyed the cards, and sighed.

"This is some bull shit...." Reno said, handing Axel his chips.

" No wait! Let me see it, you fucking pansies don't know what your doing" Larxene said. She looked, serious, then shocked, then pissed, giving him her chips.

"I don't belive this, Axel-"

"Give it babes, Axel won, you lost!" Axel boasted.

Zexion sighed. "Give me the cards....." Zexion said. He was in between Demyx legs, reading. He examined Axels cards, a smirk appeared on his small face. "This is a Penis dumbass"

"AUGH!" Axel said Collapsing. "FUCK!" Roxas came over and patted his back soothingly.

There was silence. As they continued to play.

"Reaper..." Vexen said.

"Raper" Demyx said.

"What?"

"Raper rapes Reaper, I win" Demyx said. He stuck out his hand dramatically. "Gimme the chips..."

"Quick! Someone throw a pringle at him!" Kairi said.

"Oh you b-a! my friggin eye!" Demyx whined. Zexion kissed it, and he smiled.

"I call pansies, with a double fuck..." Larxene said.

Reno slammed his cards down.

"Damn, you Hakamura's have no luck, do you?" Vexen asked. Larxene taking Reno's chips.

"Oh shut up frosty, I'd kick your ass in goldfish!" Axel said.

"Oh you would, Flameboy?"

"Yeah, and then I'd kick_ his_ ass in Gold fish.." Demyx said.

"You all are so Childish! Its just a game!" Cloud said from the kitchen. "You don't see any _adults _playing that stupid stuff!"

They were silent.

"....Raise me..." Leon said, focused on his cards.

The group laughed.

"What?" Leon asked. He looked up to see Cloud glaring at him. He gave a 'what-I-do?' look.

"We'll see whats getting _raised_ Leon, there will be things that won't be getting raised too"

"Like what?"

"My _legs_!" Cloud shouted going upstairs.

Leon ran behind him "Marshmellow, come back!"

The group was in tears laughing.

"_Marshmellow, come back!_" Larxenxe imitated Leon, causing the group to laugh louder.

_"My legs!!!"_ Sephiroth imitated clouds. The groups was losing air from laughing.

They laughed a while more.

The laughing subsided.

Roxas looked at Sora and he laughed, causing Sora to laugh too. Causing Everyone else to laugh.

The laughing was gone.

Everyone smiling widely. Zexion looked at every ones faces, and laughed, causing more laughing form everyone.

It continued like this for about five more minutes. The laughing would be loud, the subside, then they would look at each others goofy smiles, and laugh harder.

Yeah.....

This is what they did every week.

-------------------

" Good bye guys!" Roxas shouted happily after his friends as they went home. They all called back happy good byes, most leaving in pairs.

Roxas and Sora giggled as they came back inside, talking about the events of the gathering. They were about to go upstairs to their rooms but they heard loud banging.

"Whats that?" Sora asked lowly. They listened harder.

"_Leon_!" They heared their mom scream. Roxas made a gagging noise, as they both ran outside.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, causing said person to to turn around.

"Axel, I'm coming with you!Don't leave me!" Roxas yelled, running to Axels House, just as he was going inside.

----------------

"Try it again..." She said.

"I can't.......shit" He said.

"Do it like......this" She said moving over him.

"What......dammit.." He groaned, trying harder.

"Darren!" She explained, frustrated.

"Im sorry!" he explained.

They tried again.

"Does it go here?"

"I don't know, stick it in the side....."

Darren tried it. There was a snap.

"What was that....."

"Shit......"

"What?"

"It broke."

She sighed.

"I'll get you a new one....This is ridiculous..." She said putting her clothes back on.

Darren was quiet. "Your ass is Ridiculous......."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh my gosh that last bit I so didn't write. Darren did. Im not that mental (8o) I lied.....but I didn't write it kay?

So just pretend it never happened.

Uhm. Okay if your wondering who Darren is. He is my boyfriend. I loves him like a fat kid loves cake.

Can you guess who his girlfriend is?

i know obvious. I am in the story cause Darren is. I wanted Darren in the story anyway, because he's like, really sarcastic, and funny. He enlightens the story y'know?

I know you don't care but he wanted to be in it too.

Awesomely, Darren says he doesn't care if his character hangs with gays, he just wanted to be written about. He's a gay-friendly person.

Aint he sweet?

As for my ass. I get that alot where I work. They are just playing though, ( I hope they are). Even if they are not, its true, my ass is big. I can say that, because anyone reading this fic and enjoying it is probably a girl, and i am too. So. yeah

Axel is the type of person, who if he thinks something, it will come out of his mouth. Which is why my character wants to kick his ass. So that explains that.

Oh Darren's gonna write his own Fic! I told him I'd give a little (something something ) if he did. Plus he likes to write too so I'll tell you when he writes it, or finished writing it.

That whole incident with the robber happened. It was my causens birthday, and a guy tried to steal her other friends purse. And Darren.........Darren was Darren.

The Minho thing. That was meant to be a racist comment. Because Roxas thinks all Asians look alike, even though he is one. Only because he is blonde with blue eyes, he's not included in the bunch. An even though Darrens american, I call him Americanese because he looks asian. I personally think he's hot, he finds himself Average looking

But when you ask him if Im hot, its the same thing backwards.I find myself very un interesting. I need to kick him out of my apartment. Im twenty-two, so yeah dude.

I can do that.

No, I can't I love him.

Enough of that **REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWClick it!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEWREVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW**

please....?


	8. Crackers with that cheese?

_**Previously On "Like the Clouds in the Sky"**_

_"Reno, I think you should so go for it… I mean really, you've got looks, some brains, style, you're a funny looking guy, you could so win his heart!"_

_"I guess it's just hard to really tell if he recognizes me or not, y'know?"_

_******_

_"Ugh!" Marluxia yelped. He rushed to the other side of the bed. Blush still intact._

_"Butterfly…you said you were ready?" Vexen said. Marluxia grinned sheepishly._

_******_

_"I don't know Darren; I just think it makes my butt look big…" Roxas said._

_Darren stopped watching television to look at Roxas. "You're right, wear 'em'."_

_******_

_"Have I ever showed you my girlfriend?"_

_"No."_

_"I'll let you meet her tomorrow, she looks like a panda, and no, she's home schooled..."_

_******_

_Roxas jumped as he heard a scream erupt from Darren's girlfriend. She broke from Darren's hold and yanked off her boot, running out side in a death sprint._

_She threw her boot at Axels head._

_"Oww-- What the f-- oh shit … It's you." Axel said, staring at the one responsible. He was scared shitless._

_******_

_"My _legs_!" Sephiroth imitated._

_The group laughed harder_

******

Roxas and Axel lounged lazily in the Axels living room. That day was like any other. With the usual bitching teachers, food fights, paper airplanes, and Taco's (dramatic music). Today was for ounce, pretty normal. No drama. No people. No nothing. Just a normal day.

…

"This shit is fucking boring!" Axel yelled frustrated.

"I know!" Roxas joined in just as frustrated. "I'm gonna have to cancel with Darren."

"Who's Darren?"

"A brunet version of you." Roxas said.

"Hmm… Must not be that attractive then..." Axel mumbled. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I meant mentally."

"Ah."

"I was supposed to meet his girlfriend…"

"You mean that chubby midget with Texas in her ass?" Axel queried.

"Yes, her."

"Oh." Axel sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked to the sun, pleadingly. "GO AWAY!!!"

Well I didn't say they didn't like it…

You see, approximately seventy-four minutes before school ended, they got a call, to come home. Hatori came and picked them up, and didn't say much on the ride. Only letting them know, they would get their homework the next day. Oddly enough, it was only them, not Sora, Reno, or even Kyo. Axel was unnerved by this action, but he let it go. I mean they have their reasons right? Seriously, though.

"Who picks up only one of their kids from school? Or more so why?" Roxas questioned, to no one in particular. He leaned back in the Lazy-boy furniture of Axel's house. He sighed.

"Maybe they want to talk to us? Or something happened?" Axel guessed. Roxas glanced at him.

"With just us baby?" Roxas asked. Axel just silently nodded, figuring that wasn't the case.

Hatori walked in the room, seemingly bored. Typical.

"Roxas, Cloud and Leon just got home from the doctors; you can go home now...." Hatori said.

Roxas nodded, grabbing his book-bag, and standing up.

"Bye Axel." Roxas said quickly, pecking the redhead on the lips. Axel stole another one before he opened the door, getting up to kiss him again.

"Cya Roxy!" Axel said, another smooch.

"Bye, baby. Bye Uncle Hatori!" Roxas called out again, receiving a wave and a smile. Roxas smiled back and left, closing the door behind him.

Axel was standing; he walked back over to the chair, leaning on the back of it.

"Sit." Hatori said, already sitting himself. Axel just smiled genuinely.

"No, I'm good, plus my legs are a bi--"

"_Sit._" Hatori repeated, sternly. Axel faltered a bit, realizing his dad was serious, and he sat down in the said chair.

Hatori looked up at Axel.

He stared the same stare he got when Leon caught him and Roxas that day.

Axel did not dare move.

-------------------------------

"So, how do I know that you're not just trying to get me naked?" Leon said quizzically to the Doctor. Cloud rolled his eyes for the something-itch time.

"Leon, if I wanted to see you naked, I'd just leave you and Cloud alone. Now, if you would ever so kindly take off your pants so I can--"

"No! Another man will not violate me! The only person allowed to touch my hole is Cloud!" Leon said angrily. Cloud sucked his teeth, signature stress marks popping on his head.

"Leon, you are not destroying our faith by getting a checkup for your--"

"As I was _saying_, Mr. Leonhart, I understand that you want to remain faithful to your partner, who is why I have an alternative to this…" He eyed Leon's priceless expression, Cloud bent over, rather amusingly, with his hands on Leon's pants.

Gotta' love prostrate examines.

Cloud relinquished his previous actions, standing up straight, facing the doctor, with a huff.

"Yes, doctor." Cloud said. The doctor nodded, continuing.

"Give me a second." The doctor left the room, briefly.

Cloud glared at Leon - sending electric bolts through his eyes.

"What?" Leon asked. Cloud smacked him upside his head. "Oww! What the hell!?"

"You know _what_!" Cloud said, face stern.

"Whoa…"

Cloud and Leon both looked up at the intruder. They both blinked confused at the kid. He was sort of on the chubby side, curly brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was wearing a star wars shirt with red swimming trunks, and blues clues shoes … And he looked to be seventeen.

Cloud and Leon said nothing.

"A-aren't you Cloud and Leon--"

"Yes we a--"

"From Final Fantasy!?" The boy yelled.

Cloud and Leon shared confused glances. What?

"What?" Leon said. Cloud just shrugged.

"You are! You're Leon, and you have these cool guns, and you have this fur, and jacket, a-and this scar, but you're like super moody, and macho, and sort of emo, but I still love you! And you're Cloud, and you have like this big giant sword, and you're like this super manly bad-ass, and you have this really cool motorcycle, and like your arch nemesis is Se-"

"Who the hell _are_ you!?" Cloud yelled. The boy was shocked at first, but quickly just smiled wider.

"I'm your _biggest_ fan!" The teen squealed out.

Leon was about to punch the boy, just for being weird, but the Doctor came in.

"Okay I have your-- Sookie?" He said looking at the teen. He glanced at both Cloud and Leon's disturbed faces, and rubbed his temples.

The teenager was silent. He looked at Cloud and Leon before running out the room. The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry about that - he has this weird theory that everyone in this story is by this mental patient, and we all belong to these weird things called '_Kingdom Hearts'_and '_Final Fantasy'_, and every things just some fucking conspiracy, with this god called '_Square Enix_' … Loony." The doctor finished, annoyed by just thinking about it.

"Doesn't Zexion work here?" Cloud asked. The doctor nodded, moving around equipment in a box.

"Yes, he's only a nurse now, however he shows great potential." The doctor said before continuing, "However there is a problem, with the patients flirting with him, it seems they've … _confused_ … his _gender._" The doctor finished. "I asked him to bring me the rest of your utensils, and you can go."

Cloud and Leon decided questioning this was little to be recommended. So they just stayed silent. Suddenly they heard Commotion down the Hallway.

"_You're Zexion from Kingdom Hearts_! _What do I smell like?!_"

"_Get away from me you smelly teenager_!"

_"Well, if you're mad then use your freaky mind powers on me!"_

_"For the last time I don't have powers!"_

_"But you have to! You're Zexion! See you even have his hai--"_

"_DONT TOUCH_ ME!"

The doctor growled lowly, opening the door and walking out.

"_Bad Sookie_!"

Cloud and Leon just shared equally disturbed glances.

--------------------------------------------

Saïx laid on his bed, headphones on, blasting A.F.I.

He sighed.

"Xemnas… He whined. Xemnas came to the door, zipping up his jeans, shirt on his shoulders. He gave a worried look to Saïx.

"What is it?" He asked. Saïx pouted.

"My pinkie hurts… Saïx said, lifting said finger. Xemnas looked at it. "Kiss it."

Xemnas walked over doing so, kneeling over Saïx and kissing his pinkie. Saïx smirked evilly and kissed Xemnas's cheek.

"Thank you, my King of Hearts." Saïx said.

"You're welcome, moon muffin." Xemnas said. He was about to leave when Saïx grabbed his hand, slowly moving it down to his tummy.

"Did you have to go to work baby?" Saïx said. Xemnas just nodded, eyeing that perfect belly button. Saïx giggled.

He slowly lifted his shirt higher.

Xemnas just decided whatever he had to do could wait.

He crawled on top of Saïx, looking hungrily at the pale pink, pouty lips. He gave him a kiss, lowering his kisses to his neck. Saïx moaned, bundling his fist in Xemnas's hair.

"X-Xemnas......." Saïx panted. Oh, how Xemnas loved how vocal his repeated lover was.

Screw fornication. He took Saïx every night.

Xemnas eyed Saïx.

He was wearing nothing but tight panties, knee-high socks, and an over-sized white dress shirt. Probably his. Xemnas knew how the blue-haired boy loved taking his clothes and wearing them. However, for some reason, this was always the dress shirt he picked. It was white with silver looking buttons. Xemnas looked at the buttons, one by one. He began to unbutton Saïx's shirt, licking his belly button while doing so.

Xemnas moved his hands on Saïx's thighs.

And oh god, those legs!

Xemnas could eat them. They were so smooth, and long.

He started to lower his bites, lower, and lower, and lo--

"I'm hungry."

Xemnas sighed miserably.

"I'm sorry…" Saïx said looking down at his covered hands. The sleeves were longer than his arms too.

Xemnas started looking around for his shirt.

"No, no. Whatever you want. Let's go" Xemnas said. Saïx smiled and began to get dressed.

Throwing on a black skinny sweater. He looked around the room, confused.

"Looking for something?" Xemnas asked. Saïx nodded slowly.

"Where are my pants?" Saïx asked. Xemnas shrugged.

"Just take a pair of mine."

"But yours are too big..." Saïx said with a small pout. Xemnas sighed.

"Ayumi!" Xemnas yelled. Saïx smiled happily.

A short girl, with short teal hair, ran in. Her large yellow eyes stared at Xemnas's identical ones. She wore a purple jumper with a baby pink shirt underneath.

Saix visibly melted, sighing, at her cuteness. Saïx loved Xemnas's baby sister. She was only four, but she was intelligent for her age.

"Ayumi, can you go get a pair of our older sister's - Oren - pants?" Xemnas asked.

"W-What pair?" She asked, shifting around.

"Something black, I suppose." Xemnas said. Ayumi turned to leave but Xemnas pulled her back. He whispered something in her ear. Ayumi smiled brightly, and hugged her brother.

"Okay!" She said and ran out the room. Xemnas smiled after her, and began to put his shirt back on.

"What did you tell her?" Saïx asked.

"Nothing important." Xemnas said, smiling. Saïx rolled his eyes.

A few seconds later, Ayumi ran back in, practically bouncing.

"Here you go Sailor Moon!" Ayumi shouted, handing Saïx a pair of black pants. She also handed him a white, gold, glitter covered skirt. Saïx blushed.

"W-W--"

"I got you your pants; they stretch, since I realized your hips are kind of big. And if you ever need to go into battle, I got you a skirt, since brother Xemnas said that you lost your old one in a battle!" Ayumi said happily. Saïx's mouth hung agape.

"Thank you, Ayumi. I'm sure Saïx will appreciate your thought." Xemnas said. Saïx remained stunned, and silent.

"Bye, Sailor Moon!" Ayumi said, running off somewhere else.

There was silence as Xemnas slipped on his sneakers. He got up, searching through his closet; he pulled out two pairs of roller skates. He tossed the smaller pair on his bed.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Xemnas replied.

------------------------

Saïx slouched lazily as he rolled down the sidewalk with Xemnas. They always roller-skated everywhere together. Saïx's skirt blew freely in the wind. He wore his black skinny jeans underneath it. He figured no one cared, and he's not single, so it's not as if he's dressing to impress anymore.

And he likes the sparkles.

He lazily latched on to Xemnas waist, letting Xemnas pull him along as they approached a diner. Saïx was just lazy like that.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Saïx sighed. Xemnas continued skating down the pavement.

"Xemnas… I just don't get it.."

"Get what?" Xemnas said, only half-listening.

"How can someone be so hairy?" Saïx said lowly. Xemnas shrugged.

"Here we--"

"Reno, not now! I'm working!" They heard someone yell from inside the diner.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. Saïx groaned.

"Xemnas, let's leave. I don't feel like drama." Saïx moaned.

"It's Reno and Kadaj."

"Okay, let's go then." Saïx said.

They walked in, roller skates still on. It was an old-fashioned restaurant. It was suppose to be like one of those old 50's diners. Kadaj just so happened to work here.

"Hello?" Xemnas tried to speak up, only to be ignored.

"Reno--" Kadaj started.

"Oh, come on baby, how's 'bout you put down that pad, and instead of giving me a burger, you can give me a foot-long..." Reno said flirtatiously. Kadaj rolled his eyes, smiling anyway, tending to Xemnas and Saïx as they went to sit. He rolled over to the counter, placing the orders on the chef's tab.

Kadaj tightened his black apron. The uniform at Sally's Diner (that's the name) was a white top and black bottom, with white roller skates. The customers did not have to wear roller skates; Xemnas and Saïx are just weird like that. Kadaj wore a white, short-sleeved, button up shirt with black shorts that rose higher than most. Just passing his behind.

"Go away, Reno" Kadaj said. Reno determinedly followed him anyway.

"Is your night job UPS? 'Cause I could've sworn you were checking out my package!" Reno piped up.

"That's if your man enough to have a package." Kadaj walked over, taking other people's orders.

"Come on baby, you can be the Dairy Queen, and I'll be the Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it _your_ way"

"Crackers with that cheese?"

Kadaj chuckled, walking over to the vending machine. He took out some milk and began drinking. Heavens knows today was hot. Water was an extra buck fifty. Reno smirked, eyeing Kadaj like candy.

"I heard milk does works for the body, but _DAYUM_, how much have you been drinkin'?" Reno said, making Kadaj squirt some milk out of his nose, laughing.

Reno made a roguish snarl.

"And I'm just like that milk you're drinkin' baby, I'll do your body _good_..." Reno said, licking his lips.

Kadaj wiped his face of the milk, still laughing lowly.

"Oh my gosh, Reno, you made me choke on my milk." Kadaj said angrily, however the big smile on his face ruined the effect. How can you stay mad at Reno?

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have something else you can drink." Reno said genuinely. Kadaj nodded. Then Reno's face went serious. "It's sort of like milk…"

Kadaj nearly choked again, and hit Reno playfully.

"Reno!" Kadaj said incredulously.

"Okay, Okay, but answer me this one question." Reno said. Kadaj sighed, but nodded, facing Reno. Reno smiled.

"What winks, and makes love like a tiger?" Reno asked. Kadaj shrugged.

"I don't know, what?"

Reno winked.

"Okay, you know what--"

" Wait! Okay, okay, I have a really good one!" Reno said. Kadaj rolled his eyes, Reno's smile widened. "Um … Well … Give me a second."

Reno took out his phone. His faced went confused and concerned.

"What's wrong?" Kadaj asked. Reno shook his head, pressing more buttons.

"Something's wrong with my phone..." Reno said, looking very disturbed. Kadaj looked at it.

"What's wrong with it?" Kadaj asked, looking concerned himself.

"Nothing. It's just … Your number's not in it..." Reno said. His concerned face slowly melted into a smile as Kadaj tried to hide his smile behind his hands. Reno scoffed.

"Oh, hell to the no, I worked all day trying to make you blush and smile, come here!" Reno said, latching onto Kadaj from behind, trying to move his hands. Kadaj just giggled, fighting against Reno, moving his hands back to his face. Mostly to cover his blush.

Reno resorted to tickling.

Getting just the reaction he wanted.

"Reno! Ah! Stop … tickling …me! Ah-ha-ha! Re--no!" Kadaj said, voice raising a few octaves higher. Reno just laughed, continuing to tickle Kadaj.

"I'm not stopping 'till you let me see that pretty smile of yours!" Reno said. Kadaj laughed again, face flushed from laughing.

"Ha-ha! … Eh! Never!"

Reno moved his hands towards Kadaj stomach, threatening to tickle him there.

"I'd surrender if I were you, babe." Reno said, smiling wider.

"Ah! Okay! I give up!" Kadaj said swatting his hands away. Reno smiled.

Kadaj turned around, blushing, trying to not smile. Reno smiled wider, making Kadaj blush harder.

"Can I see your smile, cutie?" Reno said. Kadaj laughed shortly, showing Reno his smile. Reno smirked. "Aww … so cute."

"Shut up!" Kadaj said blushing, and smiling. Reno smiled, leaning down to Kadaj.

"So do you want to come over to my house after you get off from work?" Reno asked. Kadaj nodded.

"That sounds like fun." Kadaj said. He checked his watch. "Shit! I've got to go Ren, my shift ends in an hour, and if I don't get more than 15 orders, I'm screwed!" Kadaj said running off.

Reno sighed, but smiled anyway.

"A win is a win," Reno said.

He turned to leave but before he could - soft, plump, pink, and full lips, kissed his.

Reno, would be damned if he said they didn't feel like heaven.

"Okay, this time I mean it, I've got to go." Kadaj said grinning at Reno's shocked face. He ran off again, leaving behind a very happy camper.

Reno walked outside keeping his cool.

-------

"That just doesn't seem plausible to me, baby. I mean, If Marluxia _was_ a prostitute, wouldn't he be more comfortable showing his body around others?"

"Yes, I know, but look at Axel. He doesn't like showing his hips - because they are unmanly - yet he's cocky as hell. He basically is the opposite of Marluxia's case. I'd find that sort of untruthful, if he weren't one of my best friends." Xemnas said.

"Axel's hips don't lie, baby." Saïx said smirking. Xemnas sipped his soda.

Xemnas was about to say something, when the whole diner heard someone yelling out side. Both boys turned their head.

Saïx arched an eyebrow.

"Is that Reno?" He asked.

---------------

"Yes! Yes! _Yes_! Freaking **Score**! _Yeeeeeees_!" Reno screamed loudly.

He continued to dance around, jumping up and down, going back down the sidewalk.

He felt like one lucky man.

---------------

Xemnas and Saïx stared after their friend silently. Saïx sipped from Xemnas's soda.

"And you would know?" Xemnas asked, ignoring their previous distraction. Saïx chuckled, rolling his eyes, continuing to drink.

--------------

Hatori sighed as he saw Cloud and Leon pull into their own driveway from his window.

Hatori sat in his armchair with his sword in his hand. He was staring with the most serious of faces, at Axel.

He was wearing his pajama pants, no shirt.

Axel was silently looking down, afraid of what would happen. Hatori had his hand against his face as he too silently, stared at Axel.

Axel was afraid if he made eye contact with his father, he'd be hit. He heard Hatori sigh.

"So tell me again. … Why did you go over there?" Hatori asked. Axel shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He saw Hatori's grip on his sword tighten.

"I … I--"

"Because you wanted to have sex with him?"

"No, I wasn't going to--"

"So the thought wasn't even a possibility?"

Axel was silent. He couldn't back down, he wouldn't.

But where was his argument?

"Axel. You are my second youngest son. You are gay. You have tattoos. You have piercings. You have multiple people - of both genders - swooning over you at school." Hatori sighed. "Now, I have no problem with Roxas, or his family. I love them. I don't even mind his genes. I'm not thinking about that. However, I do mind that you weren't. If this were any other boy, Ax, I'd tell you to go for it. But this isn't just any other boy. This is a Strife. A man who can get pregnant. I know it sucks that you fell in love with that, but--"

"Dad, I don't care what Roxas is, or what he can and can't do. I'm always going to love him. And I won't stop loving him … ever…" Axel said, standing up to his father. "And I could never feel ashamed or regretful about it either."

Hatori stood up slowly.

He walked over to Axel, sword in hand.

Axel looked down, unmoving.

"Look at me." Hatori said. Axel looked up, Hatori standing right in front of him.

Hatori placed his hand on Axel's shoulders and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm proud of you son."

Axel jerked his head up. Hatori was smiling.

"Wh-Why?" Axel asked.

"Because even if you shouldn't be doing that type of thing without protection, it was an act of love, not lust. The fact that even if something happens, and you're still by his side tells me that."

Axel looked down, ashamed.

"But dad … I couldn't ignore that temptation I got … I did do it out of lust."

"But even afterwards you still love him. That's something to be proud of, Axel." Hatori said. Axel nodded.

Hatori patted his shoulder.

"Oh, clean out your room. You're moving in with Cloud and Leon." Hatori said getting up to leave.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"Well, Zexion is going be living with us for awhile."

"Why don't I just take the guest room?"

"Hmm?" Hatori said about to go to sleep.

"I said 'Why don't I just take the guest room?'"

"Um … Oh yeah! You got Roxas pregnant … Shame …," Hatori said. He merrily skipped up the stairs.

Axel fell back in his chair, hands rubbing his temples.

--------------------------------------------

"I don't _know_!" Roxas screamed, tears falling out of his eyes again.

"Roxas, how do you not know how you got pregnant?!" Leon yelled.

"We didn't even have sex! I just … I don't know, okay..." Roxas said, tears falling.

He was so confused.

They didn't even do anything! It was just rubbing! Roxas's tears poured more. His sobs became choked. Cloud was rubbing his back soothingly.

"Roxas...I'm disappointed--"

"Dad!--"

"QUIET!" Leon yelled. Roxas was silent, sobs still heard. "I am disappointed … I trusted you Roxas! I trusted you to go out into the world, and be gay. I trusted you to be able to _wait_. And be the teenager who_ didn't_ give it up. I thought you could handle it, Roxas!" Leon yelled.

Roxas was too busy crying to respond.

"And of all the times Roxas! Right when you're going to enter your senior year!" Leon yelled. He stopped himself, rubbing his temples. Cloud kissed Roxas's forehead, trying to make him calm down. Roxas continued crying.

"God … When I get my hands on that bastard I swear I'll--"

"Don't! He did not do anything, Dad! I was the one who tempted Axel, It's my fault this happened, not his!" Roxas said, choking on his sobs. Cloud sighed.

"Baby, I know you want to protect him, but you can't pin this on just yourself. Axel could've easily stopped things before they went too far. You started it, but who could've easily of finished it?" Cloud asked softly, yet stern.

Roxas was silent.

Leon sighed. He walked over to Roxas and shook his head, kneeling down in front of him. Leon hugged Roxas, breathing shakily.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I know I get you upset when I yell. It's just … Well; try to see how I feel. I have two children, who came out of my beautiful wife." Leon said. Cloud made a face but didn't say anything. "Who can get pregnant. As they grow up, I know there's still that chance they can be straight. Then, Vexen's mother says it's genetically impossible for them to be straight. I still hope. Then their gay."

"I thought maybe they will find someone who's a good influence, who can be a morally respectable boyfriend." Leon just gave Roxas 'the look', not needing to say more. Roxas grinned, wiping some tears away.

"Then there's a chance, they won't get boyfriends 'till a little later on. You fell in love with Axel at two years old. Then I hope, maybe they won't get sexually active 'till their married. Wishful thinking, still worth a shot. I caught you making out in my kitchen cabinet." Leon said. Roxas gave a sheepish smile. "At thirteen. Then my last hope, maybe they will wait. And … You get my point." Leon sighed. Roxas nodded understandingly

.

"Roxas, I don't say these things to anger you. I want you to be happy, but, everything happens so fast. Maybe I'm getting old. I realize you're growing up, but jeez … Can you give me some time? It's like one second you're this chubby toddler, now your seven-teen, with a homicidal boyfriend, and carrying around his baby...." Leon sighed again "I support you Roxas, Just try to understand me a bit, okay? I'm not trying to hurt you...." Leon finished. Roxas smiled slightly, nodding.

Cloud patted Roxas's back. "Come on, sport, time to go to bed."

Cloud led Roxas to his room, tucking him in, and kissing his forehead. He walked out, going into his own bedroom. Leon was lying on his side of the bed (right), facing the ceiling. Cloud walked fully in, closing the door behind him. Leon sighed.

.

"I need alcohol." Leon muttered. Cloud chuckled, lying down next to Leon. He laid his head on Leon's chest, closing his eyes, but not going to sleep.

"Leon." Cloud said softly. Leon turned his head slightly towards Cloud. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Leon sighed again. "Last week - I went to use the bathroom, and found Roxas throwing up in the toilet. I thought he was just sick. I told Mrs. Wine about it, Vexen's mom, she said I shouldn't worry about it too much, it was probably just a little stomach virus. I wasn't too sure. So I managed to get a urine sample--" Leon stopped upon seeing Clouds confused face. "Our sons are lazy, Cloud. If he can't get up to go to the bathroom, he'll pee in the McDonald's cup next to his bed." Leon said. Cloud shrugged. "So I gave it to Mrs. Wine. She tested it, and sure enough … He's belly up." Leon finished.

Cloud sighed.

"Baby, I'm old…." Cloud said. Leon kissed him.

"No you're not, Cloud. You're gorgeous." Leon said. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I know, but … I'm going to be a grandmother." Cloud said sadly. Leon rubbed his back.

"Its okay baby, you can strangle Axel tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Leon said. Cloud smiled.

"No … I want you to do it." Cloud said.

Leon smiled.

"If you insist my love - if you insist."

**--------------------------**

**Dont hurt me. I was admitted awhile ago. Im not joking. Darren brought me out. So lesson to you kids, burning people, is not how you handle aggression.**

**Again I'm sorry. You can take it out on me in your reviews. Tell me what you think. I wuv u all. Please don't hate me. Just for that.  
**

**Okay so honestly, I was sick. and I was going through alot of relationship issues. I wont say any names *glares at Darren*, but their all fixed now. So you still have our ever so loveable Darren in the story. He'll be back next chapter.**

**Review please!**


	9. This shit is bananas

Axel: O.O

Riku: O.O

Skye: O.O

Xigbar: O.O

Amber: *sigh*

Axel: I LIKE BIG NUTS!!! and I cannot lie!!!

Riku: you other suckers cant deny!

amber : wow you guys are super special.......

Axel: That when them nuts come out with their sweet salty taste

Xigbar: And its something you cannot relate

Skye+Riku+Axel+Xigbar: YOU SAY YUM!!!!

Axel: Wanna pull up a tough, 'cause you notice your nuts was yuck!

amber : ...................................

Xigbar: Im in love the nuts hes flaring

Skye: Im hooked and I cant stop staring

Riku: Oh baby I wanna get wit'cha

Axel: and eat your snick'a!

Xigbar: Mr. peanut tried to warn me

Riku: but that nutt he gott makes-

Skye: M-M-ME so hungry!!!!

Axel: oooooo clump of smooth sin

Riku: you say you wanna get with my beans

Xigbar: well chew ha

Axel: chew ha

Riku: cause you aint average-

Skye+Riku+Axel+Xigbar:: GRANOLA!!!!!!!

Axel: Ive seen this happen

Riku: To hell with nut cracking

Skye: Its smooth

Xigbar: food

Everyone: Got it going cause it fiber improved

Axel: Im tired of magazines!!!!

Riku: saying snickers are the thing

Xigbar: Take the average fat man and ask him-

Cloud: what?!

Skye: he gotta pack much NUTS!!!

Axel: So Fellas!

Sora, Roxas, Reno, Demyx: yeah!!!!!

Riku: Fellas!!!

Sora, Roxas, Reno, Demyx: yeah!!!!!

Xigbar: Has your package got the NUTS!!!

Sora, Roxas, Reno, Demyx: HELL YEAH!!!!!

Axel: so bake it

Riku: bake it

Xigbar: bake

Skye: bake it

Axel: bake them healthy Sutts!!!

Skye+Riku+Axel+Xigbar:: Baby got nutts!!!!

Sora:...............

Amber: .................

Skye+Riku+Axel+Xigbar:BAby got nutts

Xigbar: word to the Sausage..........

Everyone: Cause thats how we roll holmes.........

Skye: LA shell with Brooklyn nut!!!!!!!

--------------------------------

The day had gone by very slow for the parents. Axel and Roxas that is. They could concentrate on nothing but the baby. Axel was moving in with them that night. Roxas was starting to feel symptoms. To top it all off, they still had school.

When lunch time came around the group gathered together outside. Larxene ordered pizza, and Xigbar ordered soda.

"Hows it been hanging peeps?" Larxene asked, there were numerous grunts, and groans, with a few "fine" and "okay"'s.

"When's our next uh....."date"..." Xigbar asked. Axel groaned.

"I thought we all agreed it was every Wednsday." Axel said, other people agreeing.

"Yeah but, sense we havn't been able to have our "dates", other people just made plans I guess" Marluxia piped in. Saix rolled his eyes.

"What are we seeing other people now?" Xemnas joked. Riku chuckled.

" I guess some of us weren't ready for a commitment." Riku said. A few others chuckled.

"We're all just swingers!" Roxas said laughing. The group laughed briefly.

"So....who's house are we crashing?" Larxene asked. A few people shrugged. "Roxas are you good?"

Roxas shook his head.

" Yeah...uhm....With all the stuff going on right now, I don't think I can do that. Sorry." Roxas said. Larxene made a concerned face.

"Whats up?" She said. Roxas just sorta shook his head.

" Just family stuff, It'll be alright" Roxas said. Axel's gaze shifted downward. Sora shifted uncomfortably.

" Well okay...just know we're here for ya', blondie" Larxene said. Roxas nodded.

"Hey!"

The group turned in time to see Reno coming up the lawn. With a certain silver haired boy on his arm. Riku gagged, while Axel smiled.

"So who's my brother-in-law?" Axel asked. Kadaj just smiled at Axel, bashful, trying to hide in Reno's chest. Reno smooched him on the cheek.

"This, be the Lovely..." Reno paused kissing his hand. "Kadaj ..." Reno finished.

Kadaj just blushed and smiled wider.

" Really?" Riku said terrified. He wanted no relation to the Hakamura's at all.

Don't get him wrong. He loves Axel, like a brother. He just doesn't want him that close to his own blood.

The redhead had issues. He knew how the boy was like a magnet for trouble, for whoever was related to him.

"Yes! _Really_!" Kadaj said. Kadaj leaned up and kissed Reno on the mouth. " I mean look at him! He's so _cute_!" Kadaj said, playing with Reno's hair. Reno just stared back lazily, with a goofy smile on his face.

Oh, he had it _bad_.

"Well sit down, join the family. We're all siblings here." Larxene said. Saix laughed.

"Haha......Sense you have silver hair, and you have Red, wouldn't your love-child be Marluxia " Saix pointed out randomly. The group laughed.

"Oh, wow, Saix" Marluxia said smiling.

" Yes, and their child would be ...'Kano'." Axel said, thumping his chest with his right hand, as if he was part of some native tribe.

"Jaguar Paw." Xigbar threw in.

"Or Renaj" Demyx said. Zexion poked Demyx. Demyx poked him back.

"What about you Demyx. You and Zexion would just make a brunette" Larxene said snidly.

"Shut up! brunettes are pretty!" Demyx said, while laughing.

"Thank you" Xion said. Demyx made a grossed out face.

"Eew. Shut up you black head!" Demyx said. Saix choked on his pizza laughing.

"What?" Xion said while laughing.

"That's right, Xion. You are nothing but the discolored zit, on someones face" Reno said, as if giving some valuable information.

"I am a brunette!" Xion said. Namine laughed harder.

"Oh shut up Xion. I know how you died your hair black back when you use to date Kairi, so no one thought it was incest" Namine said, making the group laugh harder.

Give them a few moments to breath.

Axel coughed, coming out his laughing fit. He looked like he was about to lose it again.

"Wait....wait, wait, wait" Axel said. The group quieted." Xion..." Axel coughed again. "arn't you dating Yuffie now?"

Xion looked embarrased, as she pouted at the ground.

The group lost it again, laughing at Xion's demise. However, she was to busy laughing to complain.

" Be quiet Axel, its not my fault every girl I date looks like me!" Xion said. "Plus we're asian, we all look alike...."

" Well just damn Xion, we don't all look _that_ much alike!" Reno said. Then he turnt serious, he turned to Kairi. "Alright now Xion-"

The group laughed harder.

"Okay, Okay, very funny! What about Marluxia and Vexen? Their kid would have like..." Kairi said, she didn't finish un-able to think of a color.

"Peach?" Kadaj suggested. Axel snickered, thinking of the name.

" _Marven_!" Axel said.

"Hey, nerdy name, nerdy couple." Riku said.

" What about Kairi, and Namine?" Xaldin offered. Xigbar shrugged.

" Poop- brown?" Xigbar said. Luxord wiped his mouth of pizza.

" Namiri? Kaime?" Luxord said at a loss.

"Lets just say Anime and leave it at that" Reno said. The group chuckled.

They were silent, eating their food.

Axel started talking to himself.

"Xi....uffie?......Yuion.....no...e-on.....ion...hehe....Lion........Leon......no, very bad...very bad." Axel said. The group laughed silently, at Axel. He looked up "what?"

"What are you doing?" Namine asked.

"Im trying to think of Black head, and that Wanna-be- ninja's baby name. Sense we already established it would be another Black head for a baby." Axel said. He chuckled "Special Ed kids, trying to spell their own name"

" You know what Axel, Atleast my child won't have orange hair, Like you and Roxas will! jeez.......I hope your child has some type of deformity on its head.....like an _arm_ grows out of it.....or better yet! I hope its a _black head_" Xion said jokingly.

The group laughed, excluding Roxas and Axel. Roxas seemed to be trying to laugh, While Axel just chuckled nervously.

Xemnas seemed to be the only one who noticed this.

"Why's it gotta be a _black_ head Xion? What you racist now?" Xemnas said. Others laughed.

"Oh, shut it, Twizzler dick" Xion said.

The group continued to laugh.

Axel and Roxas laughing a bit more too.

Sora shifted uncomfortably next to Riku.

-----------------------

Riku sat on his bed, scared like hell. He waited for Sora to come out the bathroom. He shifted on his bed, facing his window. He thought back to when Xion made that joke.

What was up with Axel and Roxas?

He didn't say anything. However, he'd talk to the red-head sometime later.

He shifted quickly on his bed, hearing his bathroom door open. Sora came out with a disappointed look on his face.

Riku indirectly asked Sora something. Raising his eyebrows.

Sora just walked over on the bed, and sat down, not making eye-contact.

Riku visibly deflated.

Sora just sighed.

"Well.......maybe........maybe we can...y'know...raise it?" Sora said. Riku scratched his head.

They sat silently on Riku's bed. Sora sighed.

"This is my fault." Riku said. Sora snapped his head towards Riku. He gave him a surprised, then concerned face.

"Riku..."

"This is my fault. I... I was so wrapped up in my own hormones, I didn't think about you, or what you'd have to go through, if you got pregnant. God...I didn't even use protection! I'm such an idiot!" Riku explained.

" As true as that may be, remember I wanted it too...." Sora said calmly. Sora held Riku's hand. "If you really feel bad about it, all I ask you to do is support me...I mean. I may be carrying the baby, but who's gonna help me eat right, and get stuff, and......and go to those scary, pregnant people classes." Sora joked. Riku chuckled. He kissed Sora's hand.

"Okay." Riku said. "Guess that's a Twin thing too, huh?" Sora smiled, it faltered, before leaving his face completely. Sora covered his face with his hands. He sat against Riku's head board. Riku saddened. He couldn't stand to see Sora crying.

"Baby...." Riku said, moving closer. "Baby whats wrong?"

"I ...I couldn't do it Riku..." Sora said wiping his eyes. " I couldn't tell my parents."

"W-what?" Riku said confused. Sora just sobbed harder.

" I heard my parents last night. My dad.....he was yelling at Roxas...c-cause" Sora stopped, un-able to speak. Riku rubbed his back. Kissing his for-head. Sora's sobs lessened before he spoke again. " Last night......my parents were yelling at Roxas. My dad caught Roxas throwing up in his toilette. I guess he got suspicious, so he got Roxas "night-cup", and gave it to our doctor, and it came back positive..."

"I don't get it, Axel told me him and Roxas didn't go all the way, how can he be pregna-" Riku was interrupted.

"Oh please Riku, you know how me and Roxas are. I practically live in his room. I hate being alone. I've been coming over here more often, because I didn't want to ruin the time Roxas got with Axel. ."

" You told me you've been coming here because you started showing."

" I am....but....I also came cause Roxas and Axel need to have more time together. I want him happy. Instead I just ruined his life." Sora said dejectedly.

"So...Roxas isn't-"

"No...Roxas isn't pregnant..." Sora said. He shifted on the bed un-comfortably.

"So the cup...it wasn't-"

"It was mine." Sora said. "I was sleeping in Roxas room the night Leon came in. He must've accidentally grabbed my cup." Sora said. Riku took a moment to let it all sink in. He sighed.

"Well okay then..." Riku said more to himself. "Guess that bladder problem is less convenient than you guys thought...."

Sora smiled sheepishly. Riku held him in his arms.

"Its okay Sora....I'm sure they'll understand..." Riku said. Sora just snuggled closer.

"I hope so......."

"Come on....free period should be over soon...lets get back to school" Riku said, grabbing his back pack.

-------------

Roxas sat down on the gym floor. Axel had been eyeing him the whole period. First it was to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or the baby, but the more he watched, the more he wanted Roxas.

Just to see Roxas sweating, made him hard. He continued to observe Roxas. Roxas tossed his head back, mouth open, exhausted from running all around the court. His legs were spread open, unintentionally arousing the red-head. The blonde face was contorted in pain, all his muscles aching. However, that face translated differently in the red-heads mind....

Axel saw the teacher come over to Roxas, saying something, Roxas made an angry face, before getting on his knees, and trying to do a push-up. He fell, The teacher laughed at him, saying something else. Roxas then proceeded to do a girl push-up.

Axel bit his lip.

Roxas had his butt stuck out, his back arched, and he was on his knees. Axel felt like he could cum there. Especially, with Roxas groaning like.

The coach blew the whistle. Signaling the end of the period.

Axel and Roxas glanced at each other as they walked to the lockers.

Roxas smirked evilly. Axel eyes widened surprised.

Roxas walked ahead of axel swaying his hips.

Axel was happy he wore baggy gym shorts.

------------( I tortured you all enough)--------

Roxas panted.

"Axel..." Roxas gasped. " Oh, god.....Axel..." Roxas moaned.

Roxas was sweating against the showers walls. Water beading down on his body, with his legs spread open. His mind was fogged completely with pleasure.

Axel long, nimble, fingers, were currently penetrating his entrance. Roxas head was tossed back, his mouth open.

Axel could confirm that this time he was not groaning from exhaustion.

"Ah!....nnnn~ ah....Axel...." Roxas begged. Axel loved to hear his soon-lover, beg like that. It just sent more blood to his throbbing member.

"Shh....patience Roxy..." Axel said. Roxas squirmed under Axel. "Now...before I fuck you senseless....I need to be positive that your ready"

Roxas glared at Axel.

"You wait till im ass naked, with my cock hard and throbbing, covered in your spit, to ask me if im ready?" Roxas said sarcastically. Axel shrugged.

"Simple act of love, no need to get grumpy" Axel said. Roxas bit his lip. "I should warn you......I may not be able to stop ounce I start...."

"Really now?" Roxas said grinning.

"Yes really...." Axel said lustfully.

Axel spread Roxas legs wider, putting them over his shoulder.

"We need-"

"Way ahead of you" Roxas cut off. He reached into his gym bag, taking out Lube.

Axel stared surprised. Roxas was a bit flustered.

" Enlighten me." Axel said clearly amused.

"I just......well........I'm pregnant anyway....I just wanted.......I wanted to make love to you.......I mean It wont make a difference and this whole mess is here because we wanted sex.......so.......why not just......"

"I got it." Axel said smililng.

He coated his member in the cold substance, hissing at the feeling. Roxas could see Axel hardening, causing him to harden too.

"nn......Axel.......I want you so bad." Roxas moaned, watching Axel coat himself in the scented lube.

"I want you too........." Axel said lowly. Roxas couldn't believe how much he was being turned on by Axels expression.

His eyes glazed over in lust, mere slits, looking at Roxas heatedly.

Axel remembered he had to stretch Roxas. He bit his lip. before he just fingered him. He didn't think to stretch him though...

Axel cautiously, but skillfully, stuck one finger in Roxas entrance. Roxas didn't complain, or even protest. There make out sessions always went this far. But never all the way. This time it would though, and Roxas was ready.

Axel began to push his long fingers deeper, causing Roxas to pant. Axel bit his lip harder, he wanted Roxas so bad.....Axel Finally grazed his prostrate. Roxas moaned loudly.

"Axel.......ugh....." Roxas stuttered. He began squirming.

" Be as vocal as you want baby........I aim to make you scream......" Axel said, prodding and running his nail against the bundle of nerves.

"Haaannnh! Axel! please......" Roxas moaned. He had a deep blush on his face, his lips parted, moaning Axels name......

Axel's cock was dripping........

_'fuck it....'_

"Just......lay back...." Axel said. He pulled his fingers out, leaning down to kiss Roxas, biting his neck.

"Axel, please, I want it so bad now, please" Roxas begged shamelessly.

"sssh......." Axel said, sweating, with his eyes downward. Roxas only panted.

"Baby- _Augh_!..Axel!" Roxas scream. Roxas mouth gaped open, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back. "Oh my _god_! Axel! Augh!......."

Axel had pushed him self in, filling up Roxas cavern rather nicely. Roxas couldn't stay still, squirming, wanting Axel to move.

" Are you rea-"

"Yes!" Roxas yelled. Axel smirked, in his lusty state. Pulling out, with only the tip left in. "Ax-"

Axel slammed back in, making Roxas scream. The blonde panted.

"Axel!"

"_Fuck_...." Was the only thing Axels mind could coherently say. He pulled out, slamming in ounce more.

It became a rhythm after a while. Roxas would squeal everytime Axel his is sweet spot. Which Only made Axel want to go harder. Which he did. Axel began ramming violently into Roxas prostrate, wanting so bad to hear the hear his lover Scream.

"Aaaaannnn..........Axeeeel......Axel _Deeper_.....Please _go deeper_....." Roxas asked in the neediest way possible, Axel complying with the sweet request. Roxas could only moan and squeal louder. He was so close. His hands were locked around Axels neck, hanging on for dear life. He was wrapped in pure ecstasy.

"Scream baby......" Axel moaned, Roxas opened his mouth wider, the closer to his climax. Axel thrusted harder. "Scream......"

"A.....aann............ha....Axel." Roxas was no longer coherent in the least bit. Un able to speak. Axel reached his arm in between them, taking hold of Roxas member, throbbing painfully. Roxas gasped, panting, eyes going wide.

Roxas tossed his head back further, as Axel pumped Roxas cock in time with his thrust. Axel face was turning red, He was sooo close.

"I said........Scream!" Axel yelled.

Roxas screamed, cumming rather heavily. Axel Yelled in sync with him, cumming in Roxas.

They both laid exausted, panting.

Axel used the last bit of Energy he had to pull out of him. Allowing Roxas to snuggle up next to him.

They layed there silently, before Axel randomly reached up, and turned off the shower. Roxas burst out laughing.

Axel smiled lovingly.

"Let take a nap.....Im tired" Axel said. Roxas was going to complain that they were in school, but he stopped.

Something about.........now. It seemed li`ke...Axel was right, and...everything was okay. And he didn't have to worry about anything at all. He felt secure, and safe.

"Okay...." Roxas said contently. He kissed Axel on the mouth, laying his head down to go to sleep.

He let sleep take over him....

hearing nothing but Axels level breathing...

"I.....love you......." He said before he passed out.

-----------------------------------

Roxas woke up in Axels arms. It was night time, he could see through the windows in the shower rooms. They were small rectangles, at the top of the wall, but he could see it was night.

He shook Axel awake, earning a groan. Roxas shook him again, this time Axel sat up, stretching. Roxas smiled.

"Axel its night time...." Roxas whispered.

Axel just sighed sleepily. He looked at the windows. Tiredly staring at them for over ten seconds.

Roxas stayed silent waiting for Axel to wake up.

" I see........" Axel finally responded.

"And were still at school" Roxas pointed out. Axel sighed again, getting up, and putting his clothes on. Roxas following after him.

"I'll drive us home, Im moving in with you tonight anyway....." Axel said scratching his head. Roxas giggled at the thought, making Axel smile a bit.

"I like the sound of that....."Roxas said winking.

Axel shook his head, smiling, too tired to flirt back.

Yes its possible.

They walked out to his car, jumping in the car to go home. The parking lot was completely empty.

No surprise.

Axel turned on the Radio, sighing as no music was found. He played with the turner for awhile before giving up. He left it on the Radio, weather station. Listening as a Female voice came through his speakers.

"Recent news reporters say due to the long warm front of summer, and the hurricane in kansas, a very, very, strong, long, cold front will come to our resident city, They say if even one sign of this storm is seen, they will diss-able all transportation, in and out of the city, due to the severity of the storm. In other news, Police investigator, Soichiro Yagami', and son, Light Yagami, are investigating......."

Axel tuned out the rest of the Radio. Not caring too much for killers. As long as he didn't die, he was good. :)

"Axel, honey did you hear that?" Roxas said. Axel glanced over to him, then turned back to the road.

"Hear what?" He asked.

" There might be a storm coming to our city. They said they'd stop _all_ transportation if they even got the _slightest_ sign it was coming to our city" Roxas said excitedly.

"And your happy because......?" Axel asked, Curious as to what was so awesome.

"No school!" Roxas said happily. Axel laughed and continued driving.

They pulled into the driveway of Roxas house, seeing the living room lights on. Roxas looked a little nervous, but he'd came back late before. They got out the car, and walked up to the door. Roxas used his key to open the door. Hearing the Tv was on. He walked in smiling. Axel ran upstairs.

"Be back in a bit!" Axel said. Going to his new bedroom. Roxas nodded, and turned to his family.

"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late, Me and Axel were out getting......." Roxas stopped at the concerned faces of everyone. Roxas walked in Slowly. Everyone looked up at him. Roxas could almost see.......guilt.....some where in their eyes.

Sora and Riku didn't seem to want to look at Roxas though. Roxas found this odd.

Leon and Cloud seemed....tired.

"Uhm.........we need to talk....." Leon said. Cloud gave a reassuring smile Roxas way.

Roxas smiled a bit back.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

Leon sighed.

Sora sniffed.

"Im sorry!"

Roxas smile faltered....

----------------

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo..............soo........ sooooooooooooo..........Sorry.......

I have been Here and there.

ToT

please forgive me........*sniff*

I will update more often now.......


	10. You whores I love you

**Peviously on Like the Clouds in The Sky.....**

_-------------------  
_

_"When's our next uh....."date"..." Xigbar asked. Axel groaned._

_"I thought we all agreed it was every Wednesday." Axel said, other people agreeing._

_"Yeah but, sense we haven't been able to have our "dates", other people just made plans I guess" Marluxia piped in._

_-----------------_

_" You know what Axel, At least my child won't have orange hair, Like you and Roxas will! jeez.......I hope your child has some type of deformity on its head.....like an __arm_ grows out of it.....or better yet! I hope its a _black head_" Xion said jokingly.

_"Why's it gotta be a __black__ head Xion? What you racist now?" Xemnas said. Others laughed._

_-------------_

_"Well.......maybe........maybe we can...y'know...raise it?" Sora said_

_------------_

_"Guess that's a Twin thing too, huh?"_

_----------  
_

_"I ...I couldn't do it Riku..." Sora said wiping his eyes. " I couldn't tell my parents."_

_"W-what?" Riku said confused. Sora just sobbed harder._

_------------_

_"I said........Scream!" Axel yelled._

_Roxas screamed, cumming rather heavily._

_-------_

_"Recent news reporters say due to the long warm front of summer, and the hurricane in kansas, a very, very, strong, long, cold front will come to our resident city, They say if even one sign of this storm is seen, they will disable all transportation, in and out of the city, due to the severity of the storm. In other news, Police investigator, Soichiro Yagami', and son, Light Yagami, are investigating......."_

_"No school!" Roxas said happily_

-----

_"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late, Me and Axel were out getting......." Roxas stopped at the concerned faces of everyone_

_"Uhm.........we need to talk....." Leon said_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Roxas smile faltered...._

* * *

Isaiah: So then I just ate him....

Amber: wow.....

Isaiah: yeah...

Axel: Howdy! 3:6  
Isaiah: no (is that a reindeer?)  
Axel: ? (it was suppose to be a cowboy, but if you flip it, then yes, its a reindeer)  
Isaiah: I was practicing for when you ask to play russian roulette.  
Axel: D:  
Isaiah: }:3 (**AN:** arrow thingy won't work. bare with me)  
Axel: your so mean....  
Axel: you don't even lurve me.  
Isaiah: I R not mean, and I lurve you very much, I just don't wanna get shot in the head, propelling me into a 3 month coma....  
Axel: look, Luxord was drunk, it won't happen again, okay?  
Isaiah: -_-.......  
Axel: *sigh*  
Axel: all this hate you send to me, Roxas will make up for tonight......  
Skye: I know, I will be watching even then too.......  
Skye: O_O  
Axel: o.o  
Axel: how are you Crystal?  
Crystal: I'm human :3  
Axel: awesome.  
Kyo: ....  
Axel: yes, oh, adorable brother of mine, what hinders you so?  
Kyo: uh.......Janet gave me some homework.  
Axel: lol. sucks 4 u.  
Ichigo: I wouldn't cheer, she said she's giving us all winter break work.  
Isaiah: ha!  
Axel: Isaiah, you see her everyday thats just as bad......  
Isaiah: ha-................  
Isaiah: O.O  
Isaiah: -.-  
Isaiah: T.T  
Isaiah: Y.Y  
Axel: lol  
Kyo: yeah, well, can someone help me with this?  
Isaiah: Otay  
Axel: sure.  
Kyo: first question, "If the radius of a quadromatic sanctum, is 36, and the diameter of its epicenter is 78, what is its perimeter?"  
Axel:...............  
Isaiah:................  
Ichigo: 42  
Kyo:........what?  
Ichigo: that is the meaning of life.  
Ichigo: 42  
Crystal: No its 24  
Isaiah: O.O  
Ichigo: no way!  
Axel: I thought 24=death  
Isaiah: 24, is the druloctis formula for 42.  
Axel: *Drulactix  
Sora: Grammar Nazi  
Ichigo: *spelling police  
Sora: shoot!  
Axel: haha  
Isaiah: anymore questions Kyo?  
Kyo: uh.......well 2 more actually.  
Axel: shoot  
Ryuuzaki: Bang  
Axel: AH!  
Isaiah: OH LAWD! *cried*  
Ichigo: **cries  
Sora: spelling police!  
Ichigo: Grammar Nazi.....Cried is the past tense of 'cries' therefore it is grammar, not spelling.  
Ryuuzaki: haha. For your logic is also flawed, for past tense, and present tense, deal with Spelling, not grammar.  
Axel: owned.  
Ichigo: whatever, sora still fails.  
Ryuuzaki: that he does  
Sora: :(  
Kyo: uh guys? can we uh.........get back to helping me with this?  
Axel: okey okey  
Ichigo: sure  
Isaiah: otay  
Ryuuzaki: continue kyo...  
Kyo: uh.......  
Kyo: okay, this isn't the exact question, but I'm writing something, that requires me to know this.  
Kyo: Did people get stoned in the bible?  
Axel: hmm.........  
Ryuuzaki: Not quite sure......  
Ichigo: No, Marijuana hadn't been invented yet.......  
Isaiah: XD  
Axel: rofl.......  
Ryuuzaki: old joke. still funny......  
Kyo: you know what I meant Ichigo!  
Ichigo: *sigh* then I don't know....  
Kyo: Isaiah? Your christian, your verdict?  
Isaiah: lol. Yes, but it was the bad people, and it was mostly towards women for their dis-obedience, but men too, also because they failed to submit to the churches religion. Those were not Christians I believe, however if they were, it wouldn't matter.  
Isaiah: because this does not permit you to start throwing rocks at Yuki.  
Kyo: :(  
Yuki: }:3  
Axel: XD

Ichigo: lol.

Axel: just got done reading harry potter!  
Isaiah: mm?  
Axel: The lemons were delicious. Ronald weasly x Edward cullen. FTW  
Isaiah: O_O'  
Crystal: what flaming version are you reading?  
Axel: Fanfic.  
Axel: Sora made it for me  
Sora: ;3  
Axel: ;3  
Isaiah: can I read it?  
Axel: when I'm done. Right now I'm reading the fist book "Harry pothead; and the Sorcerers Bone"...  
Isaiah: XD  
Crystal: oh wow......  
Sora: I'm writing the "chamber of secrets" now. This is where Malfoy gets raped by his father, but its really Jacob (from twilight) and Edward saves him. and Tunks teaches Hermoine the "Dildo-amus" spell to use on Luna love good later for some good ol' lezzie lurve... ;3  
Crystal: oh god...  
Ryuuzaki: I like this.  
Axel: *reads faster*  
Isaiah: you actually have a plot?  
Sora: of course!  
Isaiah: I'd read it, but I hate twilight  
Axel: cha  
Crystal: yeah  
Ryuuzaki: same  
Sora: fear not my friends, for I have written them in a way, where you have no choice but to love them.....Edward no longer sparkles gayly, Bella has long been devoured by Jacob and his pack, and All the other cullens have been slain by buffy and blade.  
Sora: who are a couple in this by the way.  
Sora:.......oh yeah, and Marcus from underworld is Edwards father.  
Isaiah: ........  
Axel:.....  
Crystal:........  
Ichigo:.......  
Ryuuzaki:......can I have a copy?  
Sora: :3  
Isaiah: cha cha cha, me too!  
Crystal: me three! :D

Axel: hurry up bitch. }:(  
Sora: I'll post it on Isaiah's thingy.....to many peopple impersonate me for them to believe I'm the real deal.  
Isaiah: yay!  
Axel: lol.  
Ryuuzaki: join the club.....  
Sora: alright now which ones do you want!  
Axel:.....arn't you only on the second one?  
Sora: yeah, but I have the plots for them all!!!  
Sora: :I've got "Sorcerers bone" "chamber of secrets" "Prisoner of Ass and hand" "Glob of fire" "Order of the Penis" "Half inch prince" and "Deathly Swallows...."  
Sora: what do you think?  
Crystal:.......  
Axel: .........  
Riku: ;)  
Ryuuzaki:........  
Ichigo:........*muffling his lafter*  
Isaiah: OH LAWD!!!

Sora: I'll take that as a yes and-OMG! its snowing!!!!  
Ichigo: yaaaaaaaaaaaay..................woo........  
Axel: CHA! FUCK YES!!!  
Isaiah: Hallelujah!!! praise the LAWD!!!  
Kyo: *dances around*  
Ichigo: Praise him!!! *closes eyes*  
Axel: okay thats good......  
Isaiah: yeah  
Ichigo: mhmm  
Kyo: yup  
Ryuuzaki: O_O  
Sora: om nom nom nom nom  
Ichigo: oh dudes........  
Kyo: ?  
Axel: wat?  
Skye: yes.  
Crystal: yessum  
Ryuuzaki: O_O  
Ichigo: I just realized something?  
Axel: what?  
Ichigo:...........were in the wrong story!!!  
Axel: what!?  
Isaiah: OoO''  
Sora: thats not even funny dude..... -_-  
Ryuuzaki: *shrugs* I was in the wrong story to begin with......*sucks lolipop*  
Ichigo: No, really, look!! The flash backs above us! They don't even make sense, when matched with this!  
Isaiah: OH LAWD!!!  
Axel: *face palms*  
Sora: Eeew! I'm pregnant!?  
Riku: :3  
Sora: not now baby......  
Riku: 3:  
Axel: Lol. I got Roxy preggo.... ;)  
Ichigo: wait who wrote this?  
Axel: -.-  
Crystal: -.-  
Sora: -.-  
Riku: -.-  
Ichigo: -.-  
Ryuuzaki: -.-  
Isaiah: O.O  
Isaiah: OH LAWD!!!!  
Ichigo:

$$$$$$$$$$$$$7$$$7$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ODN8OO8ZOO88Z$$$$$$$$$$$$

7777777777777$DNDDNNNND888DZOZ7777777$77

77777777777$MNNNNNNNNNMMNNNNNDNNM8$77777$$7777$7777  
$$77777777NNNNDZ$ZDNNNMNMMMMMMNNNND77777  
ZZZ$$$$$7$NNDZ7??IODNNNNMMNNNNNMNN$77777  
888OOZ$$7INN87I???7ONMMMNMMMMMMMMZ777777  
D888OOZZ$?87II??++??8NMMNNNMNNMMM$$$$$$$  
NDNDDD88O7I+I=?I?++?+?ZO88888NMMZ$$$7777  
DDDDD888O8II?II+?$I?IIII7ZO88NM$77777777  
DDDDDDDNMN?7$+?I?II8$777$Z$78M$777777777  
NNNNNNNMMN7??OII$I?IZDDD8?I8DNNNNMNZ7777  
NNNMNMMMMN7I??Z??77II$8NN?78NMMNMMNNDDO7  
MMMMMMMMMN7+7I?$I+77I7ZONI78MMMMMMMNNNNN  
MMMMMMMMMN77+I??III$77$7$ZI7MMMMMMMMMMNN  
MMMMMMMMMM88I??IIII777$$$$78MMMMMMMMMMMN  
MMMMMMMMMMMN$IIIIIIII77ZZOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMD$I77III77I$ZZDMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMNZ$I7II7I7$$7MMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
DDDDDNMMMMMMMMMZIIIIII77$ZOMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
DDDDDDDNNNNNNNNNN$IIII777Z$DMMMMMMMMNNDD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________......................THE LINE IS COMING RUN!!!!!..................

Roxas stared confused, and surprised at Sora.

"What?"

Sora started to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry...........I couldn't' tell mom and dad" Sora said painfully, as if the words themselves were eating him.

Figuratively they were.

"Sora......" Roxas said, the feeling in his stomach was beyond what he could manage. He felt like he could feel an ulcer being formed.

Sora Jumped out his seat. He couldn't take it anymore.

" I'm sorry! Dad saw you throwing up and thought you were pregnant, so he wanted to make sure. So he tried to get a urine sample, and the only way to get it without us knowing, was to take our night cups. So he took the one out of your room, which was really mine, because that was the night I slept in your room. Then it came back positive, and I didn't know until I heard him yelling at you, and I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't, and me and Riku weren't completely sure, so......" Sora paused and swallowed.

He sighed. Roxas stared un moving.

"We took a pregnancy test........and..........it came back positive..." Sora said. He closed his eyes shut, preparing for what Roxas would say.

Roxas literally looked broken. His face was pale, his eyes were wide. He felt like his heart was in his stomach.

He exhaled out slowly.

Leon moved to hold his son, kissing the top of his head. He softly muttered an apology.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and looked up.

Axel slowed his steps as he neared the bottom, focusing on his crying boyfriend. He wasn't sobbing or anything, but he was quite, and pale. Their were two or three stray tears rolling out his dark blue eyes.

"Ba..." Axel started, unable to finish, as Leon turned to him with a forlorn expression.

"Come on, Axel" Cloud said getting up. Axel nodded numbly, going in the kitchen with cloud to speak.

Seeing Axel struck a cord in Roxas, making him cry. He started to just cry, letting all the pent up frustration come out.

How could this happen? Was he a bad person? What did _he_ do to deserve it...

He would've felt better if he was just pregnant, and it was no doubt, but all these other issues were complicating things, and now he couldn't even think straight. This time around, its very easy for Strifes to get pregnant. He thought back to how Axel wasn't wearing a condom.

_My twin is pregnant, and I just had sex with Axel......I'm dragging my ass for this one........I'll tell them when I'm ready......._

Roxas wiped his eyes. Somehow all the emotional onslaught made him feel very passive.....He just wanted to sleep now.

Looking to the kitchen Axel and Cloud appeared to have just finished speaking. Axel looked shocked, but nothing else. He nodded once, and left the kitchen walking to Roxas.

" I think we should take a rest. Lets go to bed" Axel said, loud enough for Leon to hear. Leon stood up then.

" Haha, I don't think-" Leon started, but was cut off by a leveling stare from Cloud. Cloud gave him a pointed look.

Leon sighed, and nodded, sitting down.

"You two........get some rest...And I guess, you can stay home tomorrow if you want." Leon said. Cloud smiled softly.

"Its okay dad, we'll go. No use in just moping about it I guess......" Roxas said, Axel nodding in agreement.

Roxas looked over to Sora, who had been staring at him worriedly. Roxas simply clicked his eyes back to Axel, as if he'd looked right through Sora to the vase behind him. Sora's eyes widened, and looked down. Riku held him closer, and kissed the side of his head, on his temple.

"Sssh......He just needs time Sora..." Riku whispered, having saw the exchange. Sora nodded solemnly.

"I hope so...." He said, more to himself.

----------------

Did you miss me? I'm so sorry. I know, this is short. but it needed to be. I wanted to get a move on, and start the next chap. So have no fear, your 8,000 word chapters will soon be here. :3

Oh yes, and Darren says he hates you all. Because if I hadn't wrote this, he would've been able to do the dirty to me.

but now he can't.

*hugs you all*

Be proud my little monsters. you have done a great thing.

Darren: T.T.........*sniff*

oh yeah, and if you want more of those chat thingies, just tell me in a review. Otherwise I won't do it, because its usually just my sad excuse for an apology for updating late. Y.Y

I sowwy.....

(Sry for the spelling mistakes. Feeling sorta lazy :3)


	11. Its not a Lemon, its an apple :3

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT SORA'S BABY TO LIVE!!!!;**

Real quick, I forgot to say that the chapter "Crackers with that cheese?" with dedicated to a really cool author called **SekushiAi**. And her story "Awkward Encounters", a Death note fic. Still remains one of my fave stories on Fan fic, but sadly, has not been updated in a loooooong while. So if your reading this, update for me! I 3 your fic-muffins baby!

Oh yeah and another story. I feel like arse, I subscribed to them, and I read the story and loved it, and I forgot to credit them in the damn chapter which was MADE for them.

by.........hmm.......Ironically **Izaiazar** Yeah, The chapter.....two? Removing I think? That was for her and her story, "I want to marry Sora!" a kingdom hearts fic.

Aww look at me........forgetting my own story.

I felt sorta bad cause I subbed to Izaiazar, and after I made my story, I noticed she gave them the ability to have babies, and I felt horrible, cause I thought maybe they were like pissed at me, cause they thought I stole their story, so they put that in there. I don't know. I just felt stupid, and now I am apologizing, cause I stll feel bad about it.

I was like "Hey this sounds like my story....and that.....and that............O.O........oh shit..." So yeah that was a bit of a slap in the face when I realized I never credited them.

Cause if you read them both, and without the credit to her, it seems like I stole her fucking storyline. In actuality, I was dedicating it to her...

Man i suck don't I?

Now it just seems like I'm saying this so my ass doesn't get chewed off by either of them.......Ah wells.....you see my intentions as you see fit.

Both authors rock, go check em out.

Now, on with the story. :3

* * *

After the shock, both boys had somewhat drifted apart. Axel was still keen to do everything they use to do. Make-out, talk, hang-out, cuddle. But it seemed Roxas didn't want to do any of that stuff. They'd share kisses, and hugs, and snuggle, but the kisses were chaste, hugs were one-armed, and snuggles were just barely touching. Axel had became affection starved, and tried harder, only resulting in more or less discreet rejections.

It had been a full 2 weeks of this, and 3 weeks sense the news. Axel was growing impatient for two reasons. 1. Roxas refused to have skin-contact with him (exaggeration. but still?) 2. Roxas refused to take a pregnancy test. Reasoning 'Whats the point, I know I'm pregnant'. Axel was pretty sure himself, but he still wanted to be sure.

He had picked up numerous pregnancy test, from different brands, and put them all in a bag under the bed they shared. Axel was still amazed Leon hadn't told him to sleep on the couch yet.

Axel still wasn't sure Roxas knew they were there, he never told him they were. He had intended to persuade Roxas, and then give him the bag, but he never got around to either, seeming as Roxas wouldn't even give him the chance to argue about it. Roxas seemed farther away these days...

Riku and Sora spent their time doing their normal couple stuff. Riku had become one of those fathers who obsess about the baby, and make the wife do things that increase the chances of a healthy baby. He was always shoving food in Sora's face, and kissing his tummy. Axel was proud to see his best friend so happy. He knew Riku wanted this.

Axel wanted this also.

He wanted to look crazy while he talked to a 2 week pregnant tummy. He wanted to kiss and hug the other boy while they just giggled and smiled. He wanted to obsess about what his boyfriend ate, and cuddle...

Well not really the former, but still.

It was painful to see two people in the same situation, have it go so much better than you. Admittedly, He was a little jealous...

Right now, he was just waking up, Roxas having already been wide-awake, head on Axels shoulder, he pecked Axel on the cheek smiling. Axel smiled back, kissing him chastely on the mouth. He knew how things went...

"Morning Lae-pumpkin." Roxas said smiling brightly. This wasn't different at all, even through his shunning, he was still loving, and sweet to Axel. For this, Axel was very thankful.

"Mornin' baby." Axel said, stretching on his back. Roxas watched, a pained expression crossing his features, going unnoticed. Roxas quickly turned away.

"How'd you sleep?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled sweetly.

"Good, but my stomach kept feeling funny." Roxas said rubbing said area. Axel smirked, making Roxas blush and look away.

"...You know what I'm gonna ask you, right?" Axel said, indirectly asking another question. Roxas made no move to do anything, as he stared back.

They both, Red-head and blonde, sat in prolonged silence staring at each other.

The taller of the two staring with more determination, than the other. He spoke.

"Do it."

"make me." was the younger's smart retort.

The red-head stared another five seconds longer, before he sighed.

"Roxas, no matter how sure you are, it still couldn't hurt to at least _make sure _your not pregnant" Axel said exasperatedly.

The blond smirked, rolling his eyes and turning away, he didn't give a response. Walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Axel sighed.

You see! Its been like this for the past two weeks. They would wake up, kiss each other quickly, sweet talk, and it would all crash and burn if he tried to touch Roxas, or bring up the pregnancy test. Axel was having a hard time not just shoving one up that boys ass, and forcing him. Not that he would do that........ It wouldn't read right.

A few seconds passed before hearing the toilette flush, and the shower turn on. Over the shower he thought he heard something being thrown in the trash can, or dropped. Judging by the plastic rattle after wards, he assumed it was the trash can. Axel lay there, on his back, topless for another twenty five minutes, before Roxas came back out.

He walked over to the bed kissed Axel on the cheek.

Roxas stood up and put on some leather clad jeans, from him and Axel's first date. It was cold outside, and he'd taken a liking to them. Slipping on an over sized hoodie, and socks, he grabbed his shoes, and sat back down, putting them on.

"Babe?"

"I'm going over Kairi's tonight, are you coming?" Roxas said, sounding suddenly annoyed. Axel frowned.

He sighed.

" No, I was going to hang out with Xigbar, he's opening up the Cafe by the hospital, and he was gonna just let us rent it out for the night so...Sorry." Axel said. Roxas shook his head smiling.

"No its okay. It was a girls night out anyway, I was just asking to be nice." Roxas said, giggling at Axels stupefied expression.

Axel shook his head smiling again, as he got up and wrapped his arms around Roxas waist. Roxas blushed.

" So what are you doing today?" Axel asked. Roxas stiffened slightly, as if the backwards hug was burning him.

"I'm...Well I was going hang out with Namine at the mall, I need some clothes, and then I was actually going to go to the movies with Hayner, before he visited his parents, to see 'Twilight'. We were planning on throwing food at the screen, and running out the theater, and then I was gonna hide out with the girls tonight at Kairi's...so I'm pretty busy." Roxas said, pushing away from Axel and walking out the door.

Axel looked where Roxas walked out the door, then down to the floor with a mix of confusion, disappointment, and sadness. He Decided right now was as good a time as any for a nap

* * *

When Axel came too, he wasn't as sad, or angry as before, but he was still feeling a little lonely.

Slowly, he stood up, stretching, rubbing his chest for a little heat. It was a little chilly. He grabbed one of his flanel pajama shirts out the closet, having moved them all in, and threw it on, leaving it un-buttoned.

Scratching the back of his neck, he walked over to the bathroom, opening the door, closing it behind him as he walked in. He flicked on the light, walking to the toilette. Un-doing his pajama pants, he sat down, having to really pee, but felt too lazy to stand. Rubbing his eyes, he looked to the counter, he saw Roxas phone, he supposed he left it there. He grabbed it absent-mindedly flipping it open.

The background picture was another precious memory. It was a picture of him and Roxas kissing on top of the school they went to. There was a roof, with stairs leading up to it in the middle of the school. Kids weren't allowed in there, but they snuck in anyway. Making-out on the roof. He smiled. Well at least he knew Roxas still loved him...

He moved to put the phone back on the counter, but dropped it into the trashcan. Cursing, he bent over to get it, noticing something blue and white, currently residing next to it. Scrunching his face in curiousity, he picked it up, forgetting the phone momentarily.

His eyes widened.

It was a pregnancy test.

What?! Why didn't Roxas tell him he'd already took it? When _did_ he take it? Was that the clash he heard this morning? Was Roxas really......._pregnant_?"

Axel sighed, throwing it back in the trashcan.

Washing his hands, and pulling up his pants, in that order, and went to check under the bed. He sighed, an expression of disdain crossing his features.

Sure enough, there were at least eight different boxes, all ripped open, with the finished pregnancy test inside. Checking them all, having only seen one or two, out of the fifteen there said not-pregnant. He began to put them all back in there respective boxes.

Finishing up his work, he took a shower, and got dressed.

Nothing special. A plain white T-shirt, and some tight, black, skinny jeans. With a black sweater over it. It was just another get together with the guys.

* * *

Leaving out, he walked the short distance to the Cafe', and saw mostly everyone already there, ordering at the counter.

Axel, Demyx, Sephiroth, Riku, Vexen, Luxord, Reno, Larxene, Yazoo, and Xemnas, were all gathered at the Cafe. They were all ordering at the counter, and right now, Xigbar and Reno were the only ones at the table, having already ordered.

Reno looked confused. He whispered to Xigbar.

" Why is Larxene here?" Reno asked. Xigbar looked All-knowing for a second.

"Cause shes a dyke." Xigbar explained.

"_So_? Shes still a _girl_."Reno whispered,as though it was icky. Which to a bunch of gay/bi men, it probably _was_.

"Yeah, lets just say she wears the Strap-on. I wasn't gonna be the one to say her dick couldn't be made from plastic to join us." Xigbar said stirring his coffee idly, before everyone sat down. The waiter brought them all there drinks, stating that there food would be done in a half an hour or so. Larxene left to wait for the food at the counter.

Axel bored, and a little bluntly spoke first.

" Roxas is preggo" Axel said, having already told them when he found out Roxas wasn't. The group brushed it off like it was old news.

" When isn't he?" Xemnas said jokingly earning a few laughs. The table gave a few 'congradulations', and 'im not babysitting's.

Axel smiled at his passive friends, sipping his drink.

Reno sipped his coffee and spoke.

"So what do my fellow brothers want this Christmas?" He asked, receiving 'hmms' of thought, followed by chuckles.

"To get laid" Xigbar said, with obvious dismay in his voice.

"_Chyeah_, by my_ brother_..." Axel Scoffed. Xigbar winked.

"I want a _pony_..." Vexen said in a feigned dreamy voice. Riku chuckled.

"Why? you've already got yourself a Fairy." Riku said, receiving a punch in the arm from his victim.

"Anyone else?" Reno asked, taking another sip. A few people shrugged.

"I wanna' see Santa's Naughty list..." Yazoo said in a sultry voice, earning laughs. The waiter came with the first dish, nachos. The boys all moaned as if Someone layed out an orgasm, for them all on the table. "I gotta pee, be right back." Yazoo said getting up to the bathroom.

Just then, Kairi walked in, Navy T-shirt, and white capri's, with a sequined black purse in her hand. Her shoes a flat gold, ballerina style, Her hair up in a bun, going towards the counter. Placing an order and walking over to them. Her back arched, and her chest out.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile. They all greeted her with "Hello"'s and "Sup"'s and a few "Go the fuck away...".

"Why are you here?" Reno said. It wasn't rude, but still a little blunt.

Suddenly Kairi lost all the posture she came in with, slouching, and leaning on Xigbar's shoulder.

" Eh, G-N-O (girls night out), girls wanted some Donuts, I was bored of hearing about make-up and how tragic 'Farrah faucet's' death was....." Kairi took a drink from her water bottle. Before grimacing in confusion. "Like, what is that some type of sink? and who the hell is 'brittany murphy'?"

Axel snickered at Kairi's male-like behavior.

"Better question than Reno's; why are you _not_ here?" Axel said, numerous people ''yeah''ing in agreement.

" We need more Seme's at our Bromosexual get-together's " Luxord supplied. Kairi smirked, and shrugged.

"As fun as it would be, to be around people who don't scream every time they break a nail, and actually know what '4chan' is...The perks are quite rewarding..." Kairi said in a daze.

"What are these '_perks_' you speak of?" Xemnas said.

Kairi smirked, and took out her phone, seemingly searching through folders. She seemed to stop on something, making her smirk more...rougish. She put her phone down on the table, where everyone could see it, and pressed play.

_" okay everybody be quiet! ssh! ssh!" giggles were heard in the background. It was all completely dark.  
_

_Their was silence, before Sora walked into what looked like the Kairi's bedroom, which hardly looked like a 'Girls' bedroom at all, littered with band posters, black, and a sword on the wall, even in the dark, you wouldn't have guessed. A piece of a pillow was in front the camera, that showed Sora standing in the doorway, light illuminating from the hall behind him, as he stood infront the dark room.  
_

_"You guys, who turned the lights o- Aah!" Sora said, squealing at the end when he flipped on the lights, effectively being hit in the face with a pillow__. _

The teenaged boys all let out a collective moan.

All their boyfriends, in underwear and girl's pajama tops, with what looked like lip gloss and glitter on each one of them. Axel could swear he saw a blues-clues hair clip on someone_..._

_"Haha!_ Stop_! why are you _attacking_ me?! You guys are _so_ mean!" Sora said, sexy voice and all._ Had not for that, his emphasizing on every other word would have been very annoying.

_"You ate-all-the- COOKIES!!!" Marluxia yelled hitting Sora over the head in between words. _

_" Hey sexy..."_ _what sounded like Roxas said off camera. The rooms inhabitants stopped, all smiling broadly, and then they all burst into laughter. _The camera turned to Roxas, and Axel felt himself shiver.

_" Wait, where did you get that?" The voice next to the Camera said, presumably Kairi's. Roxas giggled. He was wearing a striped bikini, Light pink, dark pink, light pink, dark pink. He had a sunflower hair clip also, wearing an over sized pink, frilly Boa, Glasses on his face, and pink lipstick. He was blushing, and smiling very hard.__  
_

_"It was in _your_ bathroom shower, and I just_ happen _to suddenly feel..." Roxas paused striking a very provocative pose. "...Sex-y." Roxas finished saying 'Sexy' like 'Sex-seh'._

_"mmm, you_ are_ baby..." the same voice next to the camera said roguishly, as it turned just as someone bent over, zooming in on their behind, which happened to have a Grey teddy bear on the back.  
_

_Said person turned around, revealing themselves to be Kadaj. Kadaj's eyes widened._

Reno 'hmm'ed in approval._  
_

_" Kairi!"_ _He said blushing, and smiling. The camera made a quick upward, then downward motion, as if she shrugged. _

_"If I see it, I eat it. Bend over again and see what happens....." Kairi said in a very promising, and sultry tone. Kadaj merely blushed harder_.

The boys chuckled. You'd think it was a dude behind the camera making him blush like that.

_The camera panned to the right, hearing 'fight!fight!fight', showing Zexion and Saix wrestling as everyone cheered them on. Zexion bit Saix's arm (not enough to hurt him too bad), and Saix slapped his butt, making him flinch, as Saix was given an opening to attack. He began to tickle Zexion._

_"No! I...hate... being tickled...hehehe!" Zexion said giggling in-between each word. _

Axel and the group all burst to laughter at the amusingly adorable sound of Zexions giggle. Saix smiled wider, continuing his ministrations.

_" Oooh, ooh, ooh, Lets play twister!" Sora piped up. Saix climber off Zexion nodding in approval. Zexion, rolled over on his stomach, smiling also._

_" Yeah! but first, lets give Kairi a _make-over_!" Marluxia said, making everyone laugh and giggle, the camera showing them all turn to her direction._

_"Hell to the no, now get naked and play twister." Kairi said bluntly from behind the camera, eliciting more giggles._

_"Please?" Saix begged. _

_"Take your shirt off, Kai!" Sora yelled, causing wolf-whistles to go off around the room, the other ukes asking for the same._

_"I'm not taking shit off, for you bitches..." Kairi said, the camera panning all around the room, showing the pouts of everyone._

_"Come on, take it off!" Xion beckoned. _

_"Okay, I'll take mine off, if you take yours off..." Kairi suggested, making the ukes all laugh and giggle, like Some hot dude was flirting with them.  
_

_"Pretty, please, Kairi?" Roxas said, arching his back more, and biting his lip, blinking very slowly._

_"mmmm...close but not quite." Kairi said as if she was inspecting it. Roxas sucked his teeth, grinning. Namine stood up, the camera only catching a glimpse of cleavage, before hearing her._

_"Pretty Please ,Kai? We'll do whatever you want us to...." Namine promised. There was suddenly a burst of laughter from the people looking at Kairi, and the camera clicked off._

"Hence, why I'm wearing this shit" She said flipping her navy shirt. The table just now realizing this commented on how 'adorable it is that she's trying to appear like less of a lezzie'. Kairi throwing out a 'shut up'. Axel laughed.

"Kai, you know you just ruined our Christmas right?" Axel pointed out. Kairi shrugged, picking her phone up.

"Well, I thought I sorta made it, to be frank." Kairi said smugly. Then after a pause filled with glares from the boys, she continued. "I'll e-mail you all the vid after we play twister again..." Kairi said rolling her eyes, as the others thanked her profusely, saying 'I love you', and 'your the best'.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nude, Uke-fest to attend to." Kairi said walking away.

Kairi grinning triumphantly, walking to the counter to get her donuts, and walking out the door.

"Have a shitty holiday, and merry Sex-mas!" Kairi yelled leaving.

Yazoo, horrible timing and all, walked out, just as Kairi did. He stopped in front the table, watching Kairi as she left.

" Fuck, I'd check that twice..." Yazoo said eying Kairi hungrily, as he sat down. The group shared soft chuckles, as they all gave each other knowing glances..

" Whats so fucking funny?" Yazoo asked. Axel snickered.

" You missed the only 'win' that was going to happen in your life." Reno mumbled, earning a snicker from Xigbar, and Xemnas on either side of him.

" I don't think she'd be interested, Yazoo." Axel said, as he took a nacho, dipping it, and eating it.

" And why the fuck not?" He said incredulously.

" You sure say 'Fuck' a lot." Riku said thoughtfully.

" Lets just say she prefers Taco's over Burritos..." Demyx said evasively, looking down and taking a nacho chip.

" What? Shut up with your Analogies water-boy, I wanna' know the truth, why wouldn't she date me?" Yazoo said. Demyx smiled softly, nodding his head to Reno.

" Why me?" Reno asked, although grinning. Demyx shrugged.

"Because your the _sensitive_ one of the group..." Vexen said slowly, and with so much dripping sarcasm, that the group muffled their laughter.

" Ha, your_ funny_. Kairi likes to fuck _girls_...who look like herself." Reno said, the after thought coming out slowly. The group laughed.

"_You see_?" Axel said, as if that was the most heartfelt way to have told Yazoo about Kairi's preference.

Yazoo looked like he was comprehending something. Finally, he just took a chip and shrugged.

" So is she the one sucking the plastic, or wearing it?" Yazoo questioned. Axel coughed.

" Neither, shes the one who recycles it, and will use fucking cucumbers, to be 'Organic'" Xigbar said with disgust.

"ugh...So I hear she's hippie?" Yazoo asked. Axel scoffed.

"Pfft. She wishes she had hips." Axel said, pretending he didn't know Yazoo meant the other term.

" Oh hush Axel, we can't all have stubby boyfriends, with a J-LO booty, who's only exercise this year was inside the boys shower room......." Demyx stated, as he put a chip in his mouth, shifting his eyes to Axel. Axel could see the very mischievous glint in Demyx eyes. Axel rolled his own, deciding it was no point acting surprised they found out where he had sex with Roxas already...

"Even then, I did all the work, so your logic is flawed." Axel said childishly at Demyx. Demyx licked his tongue, looking back down to the chips, as he took another one, bare.

"Id totally go gay for Roxas." Yazoo said. Xigbar nodded grounding out a 'me too' over his stuffed mouth.

"Fuck, I'd go straight for him." Larxene announced, coming back with their food. Axel chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I am very much in love with everything about Roxas, but I know we all don't have the same taste here." Axel said, looking at everyones perverse grins.

"Theres not really a taste to Roxas, Ax-"

"Not figuratively anyway." Reno cut in, unheard, winking at Axel, who smirked in return.

"-Your boyfriend sorta personifies sex." Larxene finished bucking at Reno, who squeaked. She finally sat down, putting a straw in her drink.

"How so?" Axel said, eyebrow raised. He knew why, but he was just amused by the prospect of a Lesbian telling him this.

" Well his ass for one..." Larxene started, leaving it open for input.

" Its _perty_..." Reno said, with a country accent.

" Very much so." Vexen said thoughtfully.

" And then you have his hair..." Larxene added.

" Blonde hair, Blue eyes, _ooweeee_-donkey!" Reno added, country accent and all. Screaming "ooweee" like some type of excited Cowboy.

" And then his voice....." Larxene said a pitch lower. Axel noticed a few people shiver, as they looked thoughtful.

" Oh,_ laaawwd_..." Reno said, shaking as a shiver ran down his spine, intentionally bucking his hips upward, while he wore a dazed expression. Axel blinked in mock disgust.

" I suppose." Axel said finally. He took another chip, then added, un-wrapping his donut. "You sure he's not an _acquired_ taste though?" Axel said, receiving a smirk from Xemnas.

"I don't know Axel, _Is_ he?" Xemnas asked. Axel gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Come on guys you know what I mean... what I meant was-"

"That usually implies we didn't..." Larxene threw in snidely. Axel flipped her the bird, receiving a wink.

" Dude, really, why are you so eager to have us think he's ugly?" Reno asked.

"Ugh...I don't even know, I guess now that we're preggo, I'm afraid he'll leave me or something..." Axel said with disdain in his voice. Riku face showed a humorous confusion, wearing a very goofy smile, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut it." Larxene said. Riku closed his mouth, and bit into his donut, still smiling.

" Well Axel, all I can say, is that your not the one who's pregnant, and I think your being an emo pussy about it, because your insecure that maybe after the baby, you both will lose that spark, while I think _things_ will complicate _things_, I don't believe that the spark will ever go away......." Larxene said. She took a sip of water, and continued. "Riku hows Sora?"

Riku blinked, surprised, before looking down at his food, and answering. Axel was currently eating idly.

"He's fine I guess. We've been having less fights now that He thinks Roxas hates him" Riku said, with a shrug.

"Oh, thats good" Larxene said nodding with a smile, as she took another sip of water. Axel looked taken aback

"What? Why does he think that?" Axel questioned. He knew full well that if anything, Roxas was mad at _him_.

" Well......y'know that whole preggy thing?" Riku said playfully. Axel nodded slowly.

"..._Yeah_" Axel said slowly, as if he was waiting for the rest. Riku continued.

" Well...Y'know that tiny part about Sora not telling our some-day-father-in-laws about it, which made Roxas go through a lot, like being semi-depressed, and his parents losing his trust and hating you, but not really showing it, and a month later finding out that it wasn't really Roxas, it was Sora, but you had already had sex, because you thought it wouldn't matter because he was preggy, when he really wasn't, so now you really _are_?..." Riku said passively. Axel's eyes shifted to the table, then back to Riku in a thoughtful manner.

" Yes, I vaguely remember that. Continue." Axel said calmly sarcastic.

"Yeah, well he thinks Roxas hates him for that..." Riku finished. There was a long pause, in which the group, having already known this all, just looked passively to Axel.

"..._No_..." Larxene said sarcastically. Vexen nudged her grinning, she just chuckled and obeyed, backed of the sarcasm for a bit.

" If Roxas can forgive him for stealing his favorite pants, and having them taken by you because-" Axel started.

"Don't." Riku warned. Axel smirked, continuing, leaving out Riku's part though...

" ...Then I think he can forgive Sora for this." Axel finished.

"This is hardly the same Axel." Laxene stated. The table turned to her, Riku sipping his slushee through a straw.

"And how so?" Axel asked.

"Well for one, stealing someones pants, and taking away there teenage-dome are two completely different things. Both with different effects. Like, I don't know, _getting pregnant_ for one." Larxene said, finishing with a sarcastic snarl.

" _Cha_, I get that you bitch, I meant from the stand point, that in their case, it isn't any worse than stealing pants-"

"Very big pants" Reno murmured, loud enough for Xigbar to hear.

"Too much junk in the trunk, gotta get a bigger truck" Xigbar supplied shrugging, also in a murmur.

"Or better gas mileage..." Xemnas muttered lowly, causing Reno and Xigbar to shake as they snickered.

"- because they are so close." Axel finished, glaring at the three interruptions, who in turn looked away innocently. "Plus he's too mad at me anyway." Axel said flicking his eyes away.

"I guess.....how exactly did you come to the conclusion he's mad at you though?" Larxene asked.

"Well...He lets me kiss him, but not too long, then he gets sorta stand-offish when I try to make-out. And he's always coming up with excuses to not be around me..." Axel trailed off, leaving it open for interpretation. Larxene looked down, moving her mouth down, as if trying not to laugh. Pursing her lips she looked to Axel.

"Uh...Ax?" Larxene asked, Axel nodded. "Your boyfriend is sexually frustrated." Larxene said snickering after wards, in which the table joined in, understanding what she meant.

"What?" Axel said, smiling, and rather confused.

"Well think about it Axel!" Larxene said incredulously, " He lets you kiss him, but not for too long, only when you try to make-out is he stand offish, and he seems to be avoiding you..." Larxene said indirectly pointing something out. Axel shook his head.

"I don't get it." Axel said, clueless. He got that, maybe, his boyfriend was frustrated sexually, but how did that all link to how he was acting?

Demyx rolled his eyes sighing.

" He doesn't wanna kiss too long, for fear of being turned on, he gets stand-offish when you try to make-out because you've more than likely already turned him on, and he tries to avoid you, cause he doesn't want to maul you-"

"_Hint, hint_." Reno cut in.

"-He wants to fuck you, Ax" Demyx finished rather characteristically stoic, he'd be hyper after eating, don't worry. Axel stared at his friend, who in turn looked down and took another chip. He sighed.

" Okay, now that that's cleared up, what do I do?" Axel asked his friends. Larxene chuckled.

"Just fuck him Axel. Its not that hard...well I suppose it is _hard_ on his-"

"Okay, Rosy O'Donnell, we get it." Reno cut her off quickly, earning a perverse grin, He laughed and continued. "The real question is what are, we, as a group, going to do, so that our lovely Axel, and pocky Roxy, can have sex, un-interrupted, hot and steamy, orgasm and all." Reno said, getting down to business.

Axel looked at his friends questioningly. Did he have a say in this?

" Well could-" Axel started.

"Shut up, were thinking." Xigbar said.

Apparently not.

"Okay, are we talking quickie in the shower, or a nice 4 hours?" Xigbar asked. Axel turned to Reno, curious as to what his plan was.

"I was thinking like a whole night...and like half of the day." Reno said. Axel's eyes widened.

"Yeah, me too. Alright, I got a plan. Axel!" Larxene said, making Axel jump to attention. " Go over there, this is big kid talk" She said smiling.

Standing, Axel shrugged, walking over to another table.

Upon sitting down, Larxene had taken out her cellphone, smirking as she talked. Axel had no idea what she was saying, and didn't bother lip-reading, because Larxene always hung around his mom (which he hated), and through checking her out, had picked up a few languages.

She made a second call, to which by the end she seemed thoroughly pissed.

Axel sat there for another few mins, eyes closed, trying to listen in. Hearing nothing but laughs. He felt a little left out, but he knew it was for him, so he sucked it up.

Suddenly snapped out his non-slumber, he was being pulled up by the arms, by non other than Renji, on his left, Xemnas, on his right, and Xaldin, in the front telling them where to drag the smaller boy. Where did Renjii and Xaldin come from?

"The fuck!" Axel exclaimed loudly, wondering why he was being dragged out the Cafe.

He was met with the cool night air, and he saw a sleek black Camero, parked in front, he struggled more, now seeing the driver.

"Darren?!" Axel yelled in confusion. When did he get here?

"_Heeey_, buddy!" Darren said, sarcasm very thick. An unlocking was heard, as Darren un latched the doors for them, Xemnas and Renjii threw him in the vehicle.

"What the hell?! why are you guys kidnapping me!? what are you doing?" Axel asked angry that no one was telling him anything.

The passenger door opened, and Axel saw Demyx climb in, smiling at Axel as he shut the door, as if he wasn't aiding in kidnapping his friend.

"Demyx! what the hell?!" Axel said, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I wouldn't yell, if I were you, There is something else back there that can breathe, yknow." Darren said smiling so sarcastically it seemed real...

"Sorry bud, its for your own good." Demyx said. Darren nodded, adjusting the rear-view mirror, so Axel could see his pitch-black Orbs staring at him.

"If it makes you feel better, I took Isaiah to get her shots today, so she won't kill you." Darren said, opening the glove department, and tossing too thin black cloths in the back. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Isaiah your dog?" Axel said annoyed. Darren had that affect on people...

"...No." Darren said hesitantly, as he tossed a honey bun in the back also. "Thats my girlfriend."

Axel's eyes widened in horror.

_No..._

"_Hiii..._" A very soft, sorta raspy, female voice said. Axel turned his head around slowly, catching a glimpse of Disturbingly-huge, Very Dark eyes, before being attacked.

In the driver seat, Darren could hear Axel's screams. Smiling lovingly, he checked the mirror, seeing flickers of his girlfriends crazy grin, and Axels horrified face, as she used the two cloths he threw in the back to gag, and tie Axel up, using one to blind-fold him, and the other to cover his mouth. This not being done without Axels constant screams for help, as he was effectively beaten the shit out of by a midget girl, who had a big butt. Darren laughed.

"Ripley, wouldn't believe this shit." He mumbled, starting his car. Demyx laughing along with him.

* * *

_30 mins ago..._

Roxas was blushing, very hard, trying to stay still. It was so painful, but he had to do this. He had to wi-

"Aah! Roxas, your fat _ass_ made me _fall_. Damn it..." Xion said getting up. It was now down to just Roxas and Namine in the fateful game of...Twister.

"Mmm.......I love blonds..." Kairi murmured sitting in a chair, having just watched the whole game from her chair. Her webcam, on the desk, discreetly taping everything.

"nn...give up..." He grunted. "Namine...your going to lose..." Roxas said, starting to sweat.

"Fat chance" Namine said, grunting also. Roxas exhaled.

"Spin it Kai." Roxas said. Kairi not one to object, spun it lazily, sitting with her legs wide open, hand propped under her head. She smirked.

She was wearing jeans, and a 'Kiss Army' T-shirt, having changed the moment she got back from the Cafe.

"Right foot, green." Kairi said, looking at the struggling blonds, rather amused.

They were tangled up on the Twister mat, Roxas on top of Namine, his stomach facing her. His limbs sprawled out. Namine in a Crab position, which was easier than Roxas position, but required more balance, making it equally hard.

Roxas grunted. He had two choices. He'd move his foot to the left green circle, which was comfortable, but he wouldn't be able to move it again, because its out of reach of every other color...Or...He could move it to the other green circle, which would be extremely uncomfortable, but he could move it to any other color easily. He sighed.

Slowly, he lifted his foot to move. Almost...

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna thrust you_

_I wanna hump you_

_I wanna cut you_

_I wanna suck you  
_

_I wanna fuck fuck fuck _

_you_...

Roxas distracted, lost his balance, and fell on top of Namine, pouting.

Kairi took out her phone, checking the caller ID, earning a glare form Roxas. In turn she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry angel, I gotta answer this." She said, standing, placing a chaste kiss on Roxas cheek, and leaving out the door, in a friendly/older-sibling gesture. Roxas smiled after her, getting nudged in the stomach by Namine, who wore a feigned-jealous expression. Roxas responded pushing her on the ground and tickling her, by which the rest of the ukes joined in.

Smiling perversely, Kairi closed the door behind her, walking into her living room. She plopped on her couch. Her parents were almost never home, only coming back to pay bills. It was sorta like Demyx situation, only his parents actually loved him. Kairi wished she had parents, but was cool without any as of now. Mother was an abusive alcoholic, Father was a pedophilic prostitute. And she's gay.

Lovely family right?

Calling back the number who called, Larxene answered.

_"Bitch, pick up next time." Larxene said as if she hadn't even called her a bitch.  
_

"Look, I have eight, nearly naked Ukes in my bed room, who I'm about to make play _dress-up_ for me. You better make this quick?" Kairi said, with an underlying threat in her voice. She shifted with her arm hanging over the back of the couch, her legs propped up.

_"Thats nice, but were gonna need to take one for hostage." _

" Is that so?" Kairi said. She liked having eight, there better be a damn good reason for losing even one.

_" Well Angel face is having problems with our Axel here. they both really wanna fuck each other, but havn't been really able to y'know?...And we can't mess up the homosexual bonds of our group, now can we?" _

Kairi shrugged, more to herself.

"Right. Whats the plan?" Kairi said. She'd do anything for all her friends, even get them laid. She was totally game.

There was a silence in which Kairi could imagine Larxene's evil smile.

_"Okay, I want you to kidnap Rox, We'll get Axel, and make sure he doesn't see where he's going. Seeming as you know all about toys-"_

"Like you don't." Kairi cut in.

_"...Touche'. But I want you to pick up the good stuff, and then drop Roxas off. " Larxene finished._

" Alright. Where and when?" Kairi asked, getting down to business.

_"Asap, Demyx house."_

"Gotcha." Kairi said, hearing a click on the other end of the line. She grabbed her keys, stuffing them in her jeans.

She began to whistle as she walked back to her room, with a bit of a pep in her step, she saw all the Ukes gathered on her bed watching Tv. As she walked in they all got up and ran to her, giving her kisses and hugs. She smirked roguishly at them all, pinching Namine on the boob, and Sora on the butt, beckoned them over to the corner, telling the others to go watch tv.

" Get Roxas gagged, and blindfolded, tied up downstairs. I'm gonna drive him to Demyx place so him and Axel can have sex, because he's sexually frustrated. And don't tell the others unless they ask why he's screaming, in which case you will tell them using both your utter cuteness to persuade them into helping you. Saix will not agree to this, for it is un-moral and mean, at this, you will knock Saix over the head with your sleeping bags, and tie him up while he seeths. I must warn you, he may bite. Only handle him by the feet, for he is very lithe, and cannot fight back if you tickle him there. Make sure Roxas is blindfolded before he leaves the house, and toss him in the back of my car. There are to be _no_ sounds during this process, or my neighboors will hear, and try to interrupt, ruining the plan altogether. Am I clear?" Kairi said finishing with a stern stare, and a raised eyebrow.

Sora and Namine saluted, looking adorable in there frilly underwear and tank tops.

"Yes, Pimp, Kairi, Ma'am!" They both said in unison. Kairi nodded in approval.

"Carry on, bitches." She said turning to leave, getting a thought, she stopped. "Oh, Namine?"

Namine stopped also, turning with a curious face.

" That's '_Sir_' to you..." She said in a low sultry tone. Namine blushed profusely, nodding, as she turned away, aiding Sora.

Kairi walked back out the door, closing it behind her. As she walked away, she could hear the commotion back in the room.

_"Namine what are you- Ah! Sora stop! That-!"_ she heard crashes, and a loud thump. She made a stern face, raising her eyebrow. Kairi gave a bang on the door, leaning against the wall next to it.

_"Sorry Kairi!"_ echoed Sora and Namine through the closed door, apologizing for the noise level.

Smiling, Kairi walked down the Hallway, just hearing the beginnings of what would've been Saix scream, and another softer thump.

Mission success.

Now she just had to wait for her bitches...

* * *

"Darren! oh god...Darren...Deeper...ah." The cries of Isaiah, filled the room, as Darren was doing exactly what it sounded like.

" F.....fuck..." Darren explained, doing as she asked. She moaned.

Darren rammed a little harder into the girl, biting his lip.

Suddenly he paused.

Said girl groaned.

" Baby...why do you keep _pausing_?" She said clearly frustrated.

"Well we _are_ sort of **fucking** in your _parents_ house sweetie, It's not like I want your father to eat me, mistaking me for one of his chicken legs..." Darren said snidely, as he lifter her leg, and switched positions, now on top of her, instead of behind her.

"Was that a racial slur? from my _beloved_ Darren?" Isaiah said, feigned surprise.

"Yes, you sexy bitch, now shut up before I lose my erection." He said. She scoffed.

" I seriously doubt thats going away on its own...chink"

"Negro" He retorted.

" Rice ball"

"Black"

"_Yellow_"

"Okay, y'know what, the more you speak, the less I want to fuck you, so can we like, _both_ shut up, and cum please?" Darren said exasperated. Isaiah nodded, shrugging.

"I wasn't the one who paused..." She said trailing off.

"Yeah, but you were the one who spoke." He rebutted. She smiled, biting his neck. Her short Dark brown hair bouncing slightly, as she leaned forward. She flicked her huge, dark eyes down, blushing.

"How bout I scream next time?" She said, going into sexy-innocent mode. Darren smiled, quickly getting back all the blood he lost in his throbbing member as he continued his work.

Slowly, he pulled out, eliciting a low moan, quickly thrusting back in, He grunted. His own voice going unheard, by the cries of his lover.

"Ah! nnn..Ah! _Ah_!....fuck..._Darren_!..." Isaiah exclaimed, cries growing louder. Darren crushed his lips against her full ones, fastening his pace. **(AN:** you can imagine this is very awkward for me...o///o please don't comment on my sex life...I am already flustered as is...**)**

"Shit..ah..." He grunted out.

"Nnn....Darren, I'm so clo-"

_Godzilla! Godzilla! Run its Godzilla! Godzilla!_

Darrens phone was ringing, the ringtone looping multiple Asians screaming 'Godzilla'. He sighed, pausing again, to pick up his phone.

Isaiah stared incredulously at her boyfriend. Darren stared back with a look of innocence.

"Darren!" She said, tone matching her face. Speaking as if she was saying 'Are-you-serious?!'.

Darren flipped his phone open, ignoring her complaints, with a highly pissed off face. Isaiah flopped her head against the pillow, blowing a raspberry.

" What the_ fuck_ do you want, Scales?" He said, not amused at all, rolling his eyes as he heard Larxene's cackle, before speaking.

_" I need you to swing by the Cafe, and kidnap Axel, so him and Roxy can have sex. We just need you to drop him off at Demyx place, we'll do all the work." _She said.

Darren looked down at Isaiah, who was blinking calmly back at him, flush still in her cheeks from their previous activities. he looked away again, answering.

"Alright, gimme a sec, I gotta get me and Izzy dressed." Darren said tiredly, as he yawned.

_"Alright, tell Isaiah the Yuri meeting is still open for dibs if she wants to join us...y'know if she ever wants a real man."_ she said facetiously. Darren made a face dripping of venom.

"Don't think I will, I'm sure she likes flesh dicks, not plastic ones. In fact I'm fucking her right now." Darren said venomously.

"Well right now you aren- _Aah_! " Isaiah said, Darren cutting her off, by thrusting into her. She pouted, looking away.

_"Bet my plastic ones bigger..."_

"Yeah I bet it is, but _guess what_?...It gets _bigger _when I have an _erection_!" Darren said feigning excitement. " You see, when _real_ cocks find something attractive, blood gets sent into it, and it gets nice and hard, just ready to be sucked, and/or ridden. However, it being _real_, can also ride the _partner_ if wanted..." Darren said snidely, practically hearing Larxene seeth on the other end.

_"__Whatever, just get your vampyric ass over here._"She said, and hung up.

Darren looked down, seeing Isaiah's eyes closed. He smiled, leaning his head between her neck and shoulder, making her blush, and open her eyes. She seemed uncomfortable, and mewled, only earning herself a lingering kiss.

"Come on, get dressed." He said moving to the side, Isaiah following him, and moving closer.

"But aren't we gonna finish?" She asked, arms around his waist.

"We're gonna go kidnap Axel" He said, eliciting a bright smile. She seemed genuinely happy...which he couldn't tell whether that was good or bad...

In truth, she really liked Axel, he reminded her of her dead brother, which is why she felt so inclined to beat up on him, torture him, but she'd do anything to help him too.

He moved to get up, making her frown.

"Can we uhm....finish up?" She said hesitantly. Darren looked at her surprised. He checked his watch.

"Yeah, I think I can do it in three minutes..."** (AN:** **_COUGH_ )**He said as if he was trying to fit in coloring pictures. **(DAR:** Bitch is crazy. I could _so _tap that fast.**)**

Suddenly, He grinned, jumping on the mattress, and nipping at the creamy skin, eliciting giggles, and soon-to-be-moans.

-------------------------------------That-------------------------------was-------------------------------so-----------------------------------------weird-----------------------------------------------------=///=----------------------------

_Right now;_

Axel was suddenly thrown into a room, landing on the floor. He was still able to speak, although it came out sorta weird, due to his mouth cover. Darren and Demyx pretty much man-handled him into the house. At that point he figured it'd be pretty useless trying to fight back, and he'd only be hurting his own pride. Who knew such skinny people, were so strong?

Then again, who was he to speak?...

He sighed, laying on his back, completely blind. He thought about how ridiculous his friends were being. Cursing, he tried to un-do his mouth fold. They hadn't done anything but blindfold him, and cover his mouth on the way over.

He sighed, the nots a little bit too tight for him to budge, giving up.

He thought over the events before he was allegedly blindfolded, and kidnapped.

Okay, so Renji and Xemnas man-handled him into the car. Farther.

He sat at the table as Larxene and the boys discussed plans. _Farther._..

Larxene finished saying how she wanted him and Roxas to have a whole night to fuck...hmm...

Axel heard the door open again, someone walked in, snipping something behind Axels ear, and leaving ounce again. Axel realized they took off his blindfold. Going back to his previous thoughts he began to think about the reason for this.....

In the time it took for Roxas to be thrown into the room like a bag of meat, already blindfolded, and tied up, no longer gagged in nothing but a pink frilly tube top (a lot shorter), and matching undies, cursing at them as they left, Axel had deduced that Larxene was either trying to set them up to have sex, or she was gonna kill Roxas, and castrate him.

Having known this the moment he was blind-folded, he was only going in circles in his head. He sighed, moving over to Roxas, in a quick manner. He noticed they had stuck some scissors between Roxas hands, but in a way that he himself could not use them. Axel took them, un-doing his own mouth cover. Now that he could breathe, he looked down to Roxas, fully inspecting him...

He bit his lip.

Roxas was panting, he'd been blindfolded also, with his hands and feet tied up...

Axel thought he just found a new fetish...

"Axel?" Roxas asked, not sure at all. but recognizing his scent. Cinnamon, and Tag body spray. **(AN:** Yeah, I wasn't even gonna satisfy you all with the whole 'Axel uses Axe' pun.**)**

Axel just chuckled nervously.

"_Hey_ baby..." Axel said rather Awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are we here?" Roxas asked confused, no one having told him anything.

"Uh..."

Someone yanked open the door, tossing a box filled with...very colorful things, in the room. Axel rolled his eyes at the sign on it.

_'Have a sticky holiday, and a merry gayness!'_

"Babe?" Roxas asked again. Axel looked back at him.

"Uh...Y'know I haven't the smallest clue, but while we're here would you like to have sex?"

* * *

_Hiiiiiiiiii_. I'm doing really good aren't I? Didn't even take me a month for this chapter.

Oh yeah, and btw, Darren has so _totally_ done this to me during sex. He will answer the phone, and then fuck me in the remaining ten minutes he has before he leaves.

*sigh* my boyfriend sucks.

Darren: Correction, you suck. I just lick tentatively, then swallow.

Oh yeah, and I totally get clingy after sex.... I don't let him leave the bed.

Darren: and I don't ask to...short of having to pee.

T.T

Y.Y

Review please. It makes me wanna update sooner.


	12. We're all stars

Sigh. I really should just finish this already. You people reviewing lately are making me feel guilty. Okay. I will force myself, sense simply -wanting- my self to do something hasn't been working. Happy? It's not ur fault. Mine for starting something without finishing it. Sigh....

* * *

Poor Isaiah.

**Roxas** **POV**.

What Axel said hardly registered in my head. What the fuck?

**Regular** **POV**

Voicing his thoughts, Axel smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...you see I told Larx, and the crew about our..._frustrated predicament_...And she felt it necessary to help out-"

"Wait you what?" Roxas asked annoyed. Axel gulped.

"I-I told her...How we hadn't been really hanging out a lot." Axel said forlornly. At Roxas angry face, he continued desperately. "Look- you haven't really given me a hope Rox. I mean I knew you wouldn't act that way forever, but It's frustrating! I mean- come on, I know _you_ didn't keep what ever you were thinking bottled up?" Axel asked accusingly.

Roxas glared offended. Said blond scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, actually, I did, they haven't the smallest clue that me and you haven't _fucked_ in weeks" Roxas said, with so much venom, Axel almost winced. Roxas went on. "It's none of their business what we do and don't do-"

"Yeah, and apparently it's none of mine either, seeming as you never acquainted me knowledge of why you were declining, even _minimal_ contact, or close proximity, So I could accommodate for any short comings I had _unknowingly_ done!"

Roxas wrinkled his nose. He couldn't help briefly melt under Axel's sudden British accent, and large words, that he only subconsciously used when he was very angry.

A trait Axel hated, but he couldn't control. His favorite movie to watch as a child was always Harry potter, and when ever the characters were angry, there accents got thicker, they spoke fast, and used even bigger words. An action Axel emulated ever since...

He blamed his mother...

Roxas frowned, albeit the cute outburst, he knew what Axel said was true.

He really hasn't been helping Axel out at all lately, with the way he ignored all his touches, and never let him kiss that long. Especially, with his pride not allowing him to take a pregnancy test.

As if hearing Roxas thoughts, Axel solemnly, and normally, spoke.

"And I know about the whole..._Pregnant_ thing..." Axel said, looking at Roxas face. Roxas simply nodded, turning away slightly.

He was not surprised. He left them under the bed after all. Why he did not just tell Axel he'd already taken it, was beyond him. He supposed he didn't want anyone else to see the defeated look he got whenever the test came back positive.

Roxas sighed.

Why did things have to end up like this? Why couldn't Axel have been ugly? Why couldn't he have just kept his legs closed? Why did they have to come back positive? Why'd he have to have the stupid gift, Why couldn't he just be...

Roxas frowned, halting his own thoughts.

He dared say his gift made him "a freak" or "not normal".

His parents didn't seem like freaks to him, and they were in the same situation once before. They were the most normal things in the world to him. The warmth they gave him...

His parents...if his parents didn't have the "stupid gift" _he_ wouldn't be there...

Sighing again, Roxas turned around, facing Axel. He smiled wryly.

Crawling forward in an unintentionally suggestive manner, He straddled Axel's legs. Raising his arms around the redheads neck, as he pressed their foreheads together.

" Lets go home" Roxas said, with an air of finality. Axel sighed, feeling relieved at Roxas sudden contact.

"Only if you promise to let me touch you as much as I want" Axel purred, wrapping his large hands around Roxas petite, round hips. Roxas made a sort of growling noise.

"Of course..." Roxas said, causing Axel's hands to mindlessly grip at the folds of Roxas panties. Roxas held his hands firmly, halting his actions.

"Just not here..." Roxas supplied. Axel pouted, earning a kiss on the nose.

"Why not? I mean wasn't that the point of getting unwillingly kidnapped?" Axel said, with a slight laugh. Roxas grinned.

"True, but I don't know where I am, and It's gonna be really hard for me to _get _hard, without the knowledge of who's house..._or apartment_ this is. I don't trust our friends entirely." Roxas said, looking around.

Axel frowned.

"You really are a girl..." He said getting up, and removing his shirt for Roxas to wear. Roxas merely giggled, taking the large white bundle, and slipping it on, leaving his lover shirtless. He smirked, the gesture rather out of place against his soft features.

"And you really are a man..." He said eying his boyfriend like candy. Axel bit his lip, chasing him out the house.

They laughed running in the streets. The older sweeping the other off his feet, throwing the blond on his shoulder. The kidnapper laughed also, loving how the blonde laughed wholeheartedly, to the point of tears. Axel smiled, truly happy the boy was his.

Walking them over to a wall, Axel leaned into Roxas, small pale hands clasping behind his own neck. The taller teen kissed Roxas mouth tenderly, sending a burst of warmth through the blonds chest. Lowering his kisses under his mouth, then along the soft jaw, down to his pulse point, sucking lightly.

Roxas closed his eyes, taking in the sensations, the taller engulfed in his own. Licking at the expanse of of creamy neck beneath him, he bit, tentatively, eliciting a soft moan from the blond.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas said, only partially getting the boys attention, as he too was in an arouse induced state. Said lover seemed very into his current actions.

"Babe?" Roxas said, tugging on a lock of the bright red hair in his face. Axel paused, looking up through half lidded eyes, content to kiss, lick, and suck at all the skin on the body beneath him. Roxas smiled wanly.

"Babe, we need to get home...babe..."

"I can't wait that long, plus, I don't know where we are..." Axel said coherently, but his mind was on other things as he began to feel Roxas up.

"Ax..." Roxas rasped out, his voice beginning to fail him. Axel took this as a sign to go on with his ministrations.

Tilting his head to suck at the pale collarbone, the older boy, began to get quite frisky with his actions...

Axel's hands wandered down to his lovers legs, pausing briefly to squeeze gently on the blonds arse. He slid his hands down the thighs, moving his hands from the back, to the front, to rub in-between the soft limbs.

Roxas arched into the touch, feeling bottled up heat of the past weeks, rush straight to his warming member. Axel seemed to notice this, as he grinned against the flushed skin on Roxas chest.

He noticed alright, but he wasn't going to make this easy on the Blond.

He had ignored him after all...

The taller moved his hands up slowly, as if to touch the half-hard member, but moved his hands around it swiftly, to massage the skin just above the blonds prick gently.

Roxas let out a short groan, annoyed, and turned on by his antics.

Axel smirked his smirk, dropping to his knees, his jade eyes fixed on Roxas larger, and darker ones, as he took in the panicked look the younger gave him.

He yanked down the frilly undies tactfully, and stuck his tongue out, just _barely_ touching the tip of the now leaking cock.

The Redheads intense gaze was nearly enough to make Roxas cum before he even did anything to his lonely prick...

his very lonely prick...

Axel made a motion, to lick up the shaft, but licked the air _just_ above the member instead, causing Roxas to groan in frustration.

Axel lapped at the skin above the lonely prick, sending shivers down the blonds spine. Trailing his way up, Axel nipped at every other piece of flesh his tongue came in contact with, stopping at the the beautiful pink nubs that were his, and no one else'.

Axel shirt hung un buttoned, for all to see the rare glory.

The soft nipples under his lips made the inside of his mouth go dry, thinking about the last time he tasted them

Suddenly parched, Axel opened his mouth, placing his lips around the small flesh.

God, he missed this so much...

Roxas arched further into the wetness on his chest. The tentative sucking, making electric pulses shoot through his body, straight to his cock.

Axel nipped lightly, receiving a whimper. For a moment, Roxas forgot this was only their second time. Axel seemed so much more experienced.

While sucking the nubs, Axel massaged Roxas ass, as he slowly rubbed his groin against Roxas member.

"Axel...please" Roxas begged. Axel looked up, not pausing in any of his task, to hear his loved one plead.

Because that's all it was. Pleading.

"Axel..."

He wanted Roxas to _writhe_ in want, and _beg_ him.

"Roxas?" Axel said smartly, enjoying his moans, only pausing in one of his actions.

"Axel please..." Roxas moaned. Axel bit his lip. This was hard for both males.

"'Please' what? Touch you?" Axel said, sounding a bit more snide than Roxas would have liked.

Roxas nodded through his state, and grabbed Axel's hand, grinning lopsidedly. He ran his hand over the nipples, that the older previously occupied with his own thin lips.

"I want you to suck here..." Roxas supplied, and moved his hand to his stomach.

"...Bite me here..." Roxas said lowly, rasp sounding less obvious, replaced by an unusually manly husk. Axel found it even more arousing.

Roxas lowered Axel's hand to his taut stomach, running it past the smooth surface.

"...rub me here..."

He smiled before he abruptly grabbed both Axel's hands, and put them on his bare behind, and allowing them to squeeze rather roughly, before biting Axel's chin, moving his lips to whisper in the redheads ear.

"...and do all of that and fuck me here." Roxas deadpanned, all pleading, and writhing gone, replaced with a rather urgent, and serious tone, Axel rather liked more.

Who was Axel to deny the sight before him anyway?

Giving the blond a one over, he took in the lovely sight staring tensely before him.

The practically naked boy was pressed against the wall, with his panties around his ankles, shirt open, with spit all over his torso, cum almost dripping from his hardened cock.

Axel bit his lip, eying the last sight more closely.

The way the length was sticking out, falling to gravities pull. The way the skin around it was tinged a slight red, showing that all the blood was going there.

This confirmed as Roxas lost his urgent front, as his head tilted back, needy and frustrated. Axel especially noticed the way cum was rolling in beads down the gorgeous cock in front of him. One determined bead rolling around to the underside, lingering for awhile on the foreskin, before it dribbled down the pale legs, too thick to simply drip to the ground, sending, what felt like most of Axel's blood supply, straight to his own weeping cock, almost painfully.

Sweet Charlotte, he really was gay. OoO

"Are you done sizing up my dick, or are you just not going to fuck me?" Roxas said, pulling Axel closer.

Coming out of his stasis, Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll just fuck you now, but thanks." Axel said, teasingly. Roxas smiled, smashing their lips together again, in a breathtaking kiss.

Axel tried to lift Roxas legs, un able to do what he wanted completely, as the frilly lingerie was still around the blonds ankles.

Growling, he practically ripped away the offending garment, as if any less of force would make it simply stick back to Roxas ankles like goo.

Once they were gone, Axel moved against the blonde again, finding it unnecessary to remove his shirt off the blond. He thought it was kinda hot anyway.

And Roxas sorta _did_ need a cushion...

Spreading his legs, Axel rubbed deliciously hard against Roxas member, the younger hands already going to work on Axel's Zipper.

Not one to stand idle, Axel stroked Roxas member, while he worked his hands up, watching Roxas expression grow pained.

Unzipping Axel's Zipper suddenly became a very difficult task...

Roxas moaned, forgetting what he was doing, and leaned back, allowing Axel to do his previous job.

Pausing only briefly to pull down his pants and underwear, just enough to fuck Roxas senseless.

"Axel, what if somebody sees us?" Roxas asked, finally remembering they were against a building, in the middle of the street.

"Psh. Too late Rox." Axel said huskily, not really caring.

He should have asked when he wasn't dieing to be inside the blond.

Roxas drew in a sharp intake of breath, as fingers stretched him. He pressed down against the long fingers, wanting more of the whole feeling he felt. And like maybe a lot less of the pain.

"Lu..be" Roxas grunted through his haze.

"Love you too" Axel rasped, moving his fingers deeper.

"No." Roxas gasped. "I mean I do love you, but we need lube." Roxas said quickly, groaning through the in and out motion of Axel's fingers.

Axel growled.

"I'm a bit busy babe." Axel said annoyed, moving his fingers around more widely. He was getting frustrated.

Not at Roxas per say, but the fact that he didn't remember something so important.

It was almost like forgetting to breathe.

" But babe- _Augh_!" Roxas eyes bugged, the color draining from his face, leaving a very deep flush. "What the fuck was that?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Axel looked around surprised.

"What was what?" Axel said, still looking around. He felt Roxas press on his fingers sharply, eliciting a long moan.

"Fuck the lube." Roxas said, eyes rolling back.

"Wait...I...haven't you felt that before?" Axel said.

"Well...no, not really. Why?" Roxas asked, large eyes blinking in confusion.

Axel hadn't realized just how inexperienced Roxas was until that moment.

Axel face showed his dismay.

"Whats wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You were uh...suppose to." Axel said, suddenly very insecure about being half naked.

"Oh..." Roxas said, finally getting Axel's point. "Well if you wanna stop-"

Slamming Roxas against the wall a bit harder, renewed with a determined vigor.

"Now, I didn't say that" Axel said lowly. Roxas was suddenly very aware of both their hard ons, glancing down as the were rubbing against each other deliciously.

" What I said was you were suppose to...and now...you will" Axel said.

Lifting up Roxas legs higher, examining the perked hole waiting for his entrance.

"Sweet mercy, that's so hot..." Axel said, positioning his own hotness under Roxas entrance.

Roxas smiled like a pornstar, very willing to open anything to Axel.

Preparing him self for the oncoming onslaught, he relaxed, trying to bare the pain. Surprised when it was hardly there.

"Well that's convenient..." Axel mentioned, just as surprised as he was, sending a questioning glance.

Sexy-holes don't do that right?

"Uhm...maybe cause of the...thingy I have...I can...make...er...smegma?" Roxas said, trying to find the right words. He suddenly felt very much like a girl...

"Not smegma sweetie, lubricant. And that sounds like a plausi-"

"Oh my gosh, were talking to much, can you just fuck me!?" Roxas almost yelled.

"Sorry..." Axel said, moving forward into Roxas entrance once again. Mumbling a 'that's so cool', to which Roxas rolled his eyes blushing.

Pushing in bit by bit, he paused to make sure Roxas could handle it. Which he could, just said it was a little ache.

Pulling out to the tip, still holding Roxas light legs, he let him fall slowly onto his cock, to which Roxas let out sharp gasp, closing his eyes, moaning softly. Axel repeated this three more times before Roxas spoke.

"Faster Ax..." Roxas said, in an experimental tone.

Axel complied, speeding up his paste a bit, earning louder gasp, and delicious moans.

Lolling his head to the side, Roxas eyes tightened.

"Deeper..." Roxas whispered, opening his mouth in a silent moan, he still couldn't feel what he was looking for yet.

Axel tried hard not to get a little peeved, as he absentmindedly quickened his pace, lifting the legs higher to thrust deeper.

It was like their first time all over again.

He didn't have time to complain as the blond suddenly let out a strangled cry, arching, opening his eyes.

"Mercy...right there..._uhn_, right there" Roxas moaned. Axel pulled out, thrusting back in harder, the blond in turn tossing his head back as he groaned.

Okay, so maybe the second, first time wasn't _so_ bad.

The moment Axel hit that spot again, he lost all coherency, and only Axel's name, and pleas of mercy shone through, with slight discernment. He was wondering why he didn't feel this the first time they had sex. Murmuring absentmindedly, he felt Axel harden his thrust, ravaging the younger mouth as he did so. Axel angled himself slightly, striking into the tight heat with more force.

Roxas was a puddle of unintelligible goo, crying out the redheads name, and moans growing in volume. He did his best to meet each thrust, rolling his hips forward onto the taller males devices

Roxas was barely registering he'd been crying out anything at all, as he was too engulfed with the seemingly endless onslaught on his prostate. He had been clutching Axel's back for dear life, digging his feminine nails into his lovers back, leaving noticeable scars.

The blonds pleas began to come out more like sobs of pain, but it was anything but.

There was a Curious tightening, that made him feel as though he'd explode soon if he didn't come. Axel's grunting showed the sensations were mutual.

The small blond began to notice Axel was no longer listening to his pleas, increasing in volume, as he was plummeting into his heat rather sloppily, and no longer seemed to restrain his pace.

He didn't seem to mind at all, as he screamed, throwing his head back painfully against the wall, orgasm surprising the air out of him.

He seemed to be temporarily blinded, by the spots in his vision, as he did actually stop breathing. Closing his eyes, as the temporary euphoric feeling took over.

They stayed there for a couple of seconds, simply taking in the cool night air before Roxas shook a bit.

He let out a laugh.

Axel smiled at the sound, head against the blonds chest. He was exhausted.

* * *

Elvis played in the background, on the old radio.

Smoke wafted in the air, making everything only partially visible under the red, green, and blue rave lights. It was your classic stone fest.

They'd gotten all the furniture in the room on the ground, or scattered. Everyone was sitting on the floor, or on the counter. Either high, or talking. Not everyone was getting high. A select group of people were on the ground, in between furniture, making a small walk path, where they all sat. A few feet from each other.

"Fuck." Reno murmured, blowing out smoke through his nose, and sneezing. "Xigbar pass me that roach-baby, would ya?"

Xigbar complied, passing a rainbow wrapped roll to Reno, smoking his own tie-died paper roll .

"Thanks man" Reno murmured, taking it.

"Yknow, I gotta hand it to ya man, at first decorating the the roll paper _seemed_ stupid, but it surprisingly makes the experience more ethnic, and enjoyable. Like the heart patterned one? It makes me feel happy." Xigbar said almost scientifically. Reno laughed at his tone.

"Man. Now I know why God doesn't want us to smoke, he wants it all to himself!" Reno said laughing, before having a coughing fit. Xigbar cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Doesn't exist dude." Xigbar said, inhaling his next roll. Reno, a few feet in front of the man, ignored him.

"Speak for yourself nutcracker, I believe in him" Reno scoffed, lighting the roll he had again, and inhaling.

"Yeah, well he doesn't believe in you. He hates fags." Xigbar said, teasingly. Reno shook his head.

"_Or_...Or _maybe_. That's what they _want_ you to think." Reno said, shook his head.

"Yeah. Your high dude." Xigbar said, taking another whiff of his own stick.

Luxord in earshot, eyed his own cancer stick, speaking up.

"Not really, he makes a good point, even if at the moment, he can't really _articulate_ it well" Luxord said, pausing, to smoke his own small cigarette. He glanced at Reno, who appeared to be lost. going on, he looked back down as he spoke.

"I mean think about it. The era when _preachers_ were the ones telling you what God said, and how they typed it up. And the translators...throwing out the bible books that they don't think makes sense with the rest. We've been tampering with that shit for _years_, how would we know if some homophobes fucked with a few scriptures, out of pure spite... It's not unlikely." Luxord finished thoughtfully, taking another shook his head, releasing a bitter chuckle.

"I stand by my previous comment. _Your high_." Xigbar said with a tinge of venom. Luxord shrugged.

"Or you don't like the idea of everything in your life, being in the control of anyone else but you..." Luxord said lowly. Xigbar glared at the ground. Luxord went on.

" I feel the same. But at least I admit to the few miraculous things that happen. Everything isn't numbers and equations Xiggy. Anything is possible-"

"No anything is _not_ possible you mindless _Cretard_! In fact the only thing that's has never failed is _numbers and equations_, that's all we fucking know for certain, so stop pretending like they arn't there!"

"Our ignorance to everything else in the galaxy does not permit us to go by the only things we fucking know, which _isn't_ just _numbers and equations_. It's called not being an arrogant _prick_, and allowing what ever happens to happen, and loving, and living, _albeit _what seems to be, instead of spending every waking moment _spiting_ a being you denies existence in the first place!" Luxord stated, raising the volume of his voice, but not exactly shouting.

"If you can't see everything at first glance, why deny anything you don't understand..."Luxord finished, about to take another whiff, before Xigbar spoke again.

"There are millions of people dieing for this celestial dogma-"

"There are billions of people dieing for love also, would you like to remove emotions too? Everything that happens to us, and others, isn't because some idiot was reading a bible, it's because some idiot was reading..." Luxord said, earning another bitter laugh from Xigbar.

"I mean really...We are naturally power hungry beings, and will throw up _anything_ to seem righteous. Even the holy fucking _bible_ as times proves. It's not about the cross, or bible, they throw up, it's about what ever the_ fuck_ is wrong with them in the head to make them want to _kill _because of it..." Luxord took another puff, before squashing his cigarette on the tile floor of the cafe.

Luxord chuckled, taking out an extra joint, and lighting it.

"And that..." he paused, finally taking the intended whiff. "...Is just numbers and equations..." Luxord said solemnly, seemingly in a far away place in his mind. Reno seemed a bit more sober, staring at the ground in thought as well.

Larxene coughed, breaking any tension there was.

"Jesus, can we change the fucking subject? I can't even get a good high without you dumb fucks arguing about something or another. Lets leave this at we are all power hungry, ignorant fucks, who don't know how we got here, and just move on, neh?" Larxene ever so bluntly demanded, more than questioned. "You shouldn't talk about religion anyway..." Larxene trailed off.

Xigbar stretched, leaning across the floor path, to kiss Luxord on the cheek in apology. Luxord smiled, in forgiveness, and his own silent apology.

"Why not?" Reno said curiously, turning his head to look at Larxene, previously watching Xigbar's apology.

Larxene opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as a head of silver hair spoke.

"Cause you never know who your gonna piss off" Yazoo said, standing up and leaving to the Hallway bathroom . Xigbar sighed.

"Why is the atheist always the one at fault?" Xigbar said, guilty, but still peeved.

"Not always...you know his mothers in a coma over that shit." Larxene murmured, her deep voice projecting well enough for them to here her. Not accusingly, but more informatively toned.

"Some church monkey try to kill her for supporting '_sin_'" Xigbar said snidely. Luxord rolled his eyes, but otherwise stayed silent, lighting a new cigarette. They went through joints quick.

"No the opposite actually..." Larxene trailed off. The listening people in the room turned to her.

Larxene lit a fag, and sucked on it, before speaking again.

"She was on her way home from work -This was before Riku and Kadaj were born, so the roads were mainly very secluded...Someone rammed smack into her car. She thought it was an accident, and tried to move out the way, swerved off the road, and has been in a coma ever sense..." Larxene said. Xigbar crushed his bud, taking out a new one.

"_And the atheist comes in_..." Xigbar trailed off, not seeing what her point was.

" I think the 'Natural selection. Wheres your God now?' Spray painted on her car in white, serves as evidence, Xig" Larxene said calmly, thinking back to the incident.

She remembered going to the funeral, being older than most of the people in the group, her mother and Yazoo's mother had been friends then. Before her mother kicked her out for being a Dyke, anyway...

"Hmm...well I didn't know..." Xigbar murmured, making a mental note to apologize to Yazoo later on.

Lighting his bud, he heard Xemnas pipe up

"You said your mum and Yazoo's were friends?" Xemnas asked Larxene. He was curious, but was more so intending to change the subject. Said blond scoffed.

"More like lovers. One sided love anyway..." she said, looking at the burning fag in her hand.

Oh the irony.

"Bitch was _always_ practically _stalking_ his mum, and had the nerve to throw me out cause _I'm_ gay" Larxene snarled.

"Oh...Conservative?" Xemnas questioned respectfully.

"Psh. That bitch wishes she could call herself a christian. She didn't even believe in God, she even knows it. The only reason she pretended to care about it was because she didn't want the neighbors to _talk_ about her." Larxene took a swig of the soda next to her.

"She drunk herself silly whenever Someone so much as questioned her. She hated when people corrected me as a kid, and dammit if she didn't spank the shit out of me for it..." Larxene said laughing bitterly. Shaking her head.

"I miss her though..."

Demyx joined in the sobfest

"Nothing can replace _mummy dearest_ love" He said sarcastically. The older blond actually laughed at him.

"_What_ mummy Dem? you haven't seen that ho' in _years_!" Larxene said laughing also. Demyx laughed louder.

"_That's_ the Joke!" The room bust out in bitter laughter, most of it real, cause they knew they were all sad fucks. Larxene voiced this.

"Were all emo bitches..." She said coming down from her laughing. Reno nodded in agreement.

"At least we're _famous_ emo bitches though" The red head said. Xigbar laughed getting what he meant, about to say as much, before being cut off.

"We're _all_ stars in the Dope show..."

The hysterical Yazoo stood in the doorway, face streaked in tears, with a giant smile. Sitting, and taking another joint, and lighting it.

The group looked at him, deciding to leave him be, and continued with their own task.

* * *

"Lae pumpkin..." Roxas murmured tiredly, hands lightly tracing circles on Axel's scalp.

They now occupied a bench close to where they had just had sex. Axel's head was on his lovers lap, enjoying the soft thighs, while Roxas idly stroked his hair.

Axel could have fallen asleep standing up, but this was so much more comfortable.

"Lae pumpkin?" Roxas asked, wondering if he was asleep. He hated his middle name, but he loved when Roxas said it, especially when he said it so affectionately, like now.

"Yes." Axel said, looking up, with that lovestruck look he always donned when ever Roxas said his middle name.

"We need to get home..." Roxas cooed, scratching the wild mane of hair beneath his hands. Axel could have purred.

"Ugh...do you have your cell?" Axel asked, lost in the sensation of Roxas hands on his scalp. Roxas thought he was adorable, and kissed his nose.

"No hun, they took it when they gagged me." Roxas said humorously. Axel chuckled, checking his pockets also, as he too was without the technology. He sighed.

"Do you just wanna walk then? Until we find a street that looks familiar, or someone pulls over wondering why we're both half naked?" Axel questioned. Roxas nodded, smiling, and stood up, holding Axel's hand.

From there they trekked down the road, hoping for someone to give them a lift home.

Unaware to the cellphone inside the box of toys back at Demyx house.

* * *

A serious chapter for once. Review please. Actually you don't have to, I understand. I don't deserve it. :(


End file.
